Harry Potter Severus Snape Secret Brother The beginning
by sue-cassandra
Summary: While fighting Voldemort, Harry is thrown into an alternate universe, and he suddenly finds himself in the body of Severus Snape's younger twin brother ! Now he's got to find a way back to his own time while protecting his big brother and destroying Dumbledore's evil plans
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; The beginning.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was standing in front of his worst enemy. He held a small amount of sympathy for the man or thing that used to be Tom Riddle.<p>

He who had the bad luck to catch the eye of one of the worst dark lords in the history of the Wizarding World:

Albus Dumbledore. The man who witha fake grandfatherly smile manages to fool everyone.

"Why don't we finish this show? I have places to go, people to meet." Harry said with a smile.

"Are you that eager to die Potter?" Voldemort asks, with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Where else is left for me? You and Dumbledork took away everything that was most precious to me. There is nothing left."

"Oh and here I tought that you were Dumbledore's man." said Voldemort, smirking.

Harry burst out laughing hysterically,

"You don't get it do you? He manipulated everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone! But let's cut this chit chat short shall we?"

With that sad Harry turned around and yelled out the first spell.

"Bombarda"

"Crucio"

"Rictusempra"

"expelliarmus"

"protego"

Harry was getting tired and was hoping that his fight would end soon. After a few minutes Voldemort yelled out the curse he had been waiting for.

"Avada Kedavra!"

But to the surprise of everyone, the green light engulfed Harry and before their eyes, he disappeared.  
>Cheers broke out among the Death Eaters whilst others ran to inform other light wizards about the fall of their Hero.<p>

* * *

><p>At Spinner's End, a boy with jet black hair falling just to his shoulders woke up with a gasp. Shocked, he looked around and saw that he was in what looked to be a cupboard under the stairs. He tried to open the door when a pleading voice stopped him.<p>

"No little brother, if you get out dad will punish you again. Please stay there."

Harry was going to ask the person what he was talking about when he heard a woman yelling.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Are you trying to get your twin out of the cupboard?"

Harry's eyes went wide, 'So this body must be Severus' twin brother. But how the hell did I end up here?'

"No mother, I was just telling him to stay in there."

Harry heard Severus reply this in a voice that he knew well but sounded strange as it seemed scared. He narrowed his eyes in thought,

'So Severus and his twin were being abused, but how come he never heard Sirius or Remus talking about him having a twin?' He was broken out of his thoughts by Severus speaking again.

"It's good that you're awake Severas, you've been asleep for tree weeks after dad had knocked you into the wall, please don't provoke him? Please promise me that you won't provoke dad."

"The bastard doesn't deserve for you to call him dad, so don't call him that !" snapped Harry.

Severus' eyes went wide. He knew that Severas was the most rebelious out of the two of them, but never before had his little brother shown so much hate for their father.

"Severas, I know he has not been the best of father's bu-"

"How dare you excuse him for his behaviour towards us and mother! What he is doing is wrong and you know it! But what sickens me the most is mother's behaviour. She allows that drunken b*** to beat us up, she's a god damn witch and she has a wand! But nooo she's too proud to admit what grandfather said about the muggle is true and is determined to struggle through and won't ask for forgiveness. I'm telling you Severus, if I manage to find out where grandpa lives then I will go live with him, even if I have to beg and you are welcome to come with me!"  
>"I could not bear the idea of leaving mother alone." Severus said sadly.<p>

Smirking, Harry replied "You're such a mama's boy. Well, when you decide that you've had enough with babysitting Eileen Snape you can come."

"What? You're saying that you are actually going to leave here?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying. As soon as I can I'm leaving the woman who allows that man to treat us so badly. As far as I'm concerned our birth mother died the day she allowed him to hurt us." snapped Harry.

Severus was shocked, he never thought that his brother hated their mother so much.  
>"Severas. Please don't be so hard on mother Severas, she is just-"<p>

"Dammit Severus , stop making excuses for her, she is just as bad as that man is. You know what? I'm not in mood to fight with you anymore, just go, leave me alone.

"Severas -"

"Go! Leave!"

With a sigh, Severus left.

As he yelled, Harry felt bad for playing with Severus' emotions. But he needed time to figure out what he was going to do. He needed to figure out the Wizarding World's current situation.

Little did the twins know but their mother had overheard the conversation and at that moment, made a decision that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death MPREG,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon. AlTERNATE UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother;Tragedy at Spinner's end.

* * *

><p>Eileen Snape was sitting in her room on her bed thinking about what her son Severas had said, knowing deep down that he was right. She had allowed Tobias to control her life, to hurt her babies. She could not blame Severas for hating her because he was the one who had been most affected by the situation. How could she have allowed him to deprive her baby of his freedom and force him to grow up in a cupboard under the stairs? No child deserved to live like that. With newfound determination in her eyes she took a pen and paper to start writing a letter that would change her son's lives forever. Little did she know that tragedy was about to strike her home.<p>

A few streets away, Lily Evans was feeling restless. She didn't know why, but somehow she knew that something terrible was going to happen.

At that moment, Severus and Harry were playing Wizard's chess. Severus pouted when one of Harry's chess pieces destroyed one of his.

"It's not fair. I just taught you this game a few days ago, how come you're so good?"

"I am a natural genius of course." said Harry smirking. In reality it had been because of all those games he used to play with Ron. Before he died he had managed to get good enough to beat Ron occasionally. Thinking back about his friends made Harry smile, surprising Severus as it was not something he would often see his baby brother doing.

Severus snorted in reply, "If you're a genius then what am I?"

"Do you really want me to answer you?" Harry said with a raised brow.

Severus felt his lips twitch, knowing that his brother was teasing him.

Before Harry could react Severus had launched himself at him and started to tickle Harry. They were both having so much fun and Harry was laughing so hard that neither of them noticed the tall menacing figure standing in the doorway.

Tobias Snape was pissed, he had forbidden his wife and son from letting the thing out. Seeing Severus playing with the thing he walked up to the boys and grabbed it by the hair before throwing it back into the cupboard. Satisfied with himself, he then walked away to the kitchen in order to get himself something to eat, leaving a shocked Severus behind.

Upstairs Eileen was finished and had just sent the owl away with her letter. Sighing she remembered the day Tobias started to see Severas as a monster.

_This Is A Flashback _

_Severus and Severas where playing in the living room when a drunk Tobias came stumbling in. He saw the two children playing with their small toy cars and walked over to them, stomping on the cars with an evil glint in his eyes. Feeling satisfied with himself he looked down to see their reactions and was taken back at the look in Severas' eyes. Magic started to crackle in the air causing Eileen to look up from her book with eyes wide. In seeing the gathering magic around her husband she tried to stop things before it got too far._

"_Severas NO!"_

_Her shout came too late to stop her son as in the next moment Tobias had been thrown violently across the room and into the wall. From this day forth, Severas became nothing more than an abomination in Tobias' eyes._

_End Of The Flashback _

Eileen sighed once more but her thoughts were interrupted by a yell and crash from downstairs. Rushing downstairs she came upon the sight of her husband beating her youngest son shitless as Severus desperately tried to stop him.

"Tobias let him go you're choking him!"

"Good, at least the world will be safe from him." Tobias said, squeezing Harry's throat.

Harry started to lose consciousness causing him to go limp, in feeling this Tobias dragged the boy back to the cupboard, throwing him in and locking it once more before turning to look at Severus.

"If you or your mother let the thing out again I swear that I will punish the both of you, is that clear?"

"Yes father." replied Severus with hate in his voice.

As Tobias went to leave Eileen stopped him.

"How can you be so cruel to your own flesh and blood?"

"Shut up! You dare question me woman?" Tobias yelled, enraged. He then slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor. Severus ran to his mother's side, glaring daggers at the man, causing him to chuckle.

"What are you going to do boy, hit me? Use that little stick of yours? You're such a coward, the only one with the tiniest amount of backbone is that thing there locked up in the cupboard! I'm going to enjoy giving you a lesson boy." With that said Tobias grabbed Severus by the hair and dragged him further into the house before starting to beat him.

Back in the cupboard Harry was recovering and woke when Eileen started to scream. Having enough with playing the good kid, Harry decided that if he was going to change things then he might as well start now and make a difference in Severus' life. Closing his eyes and concentrating he was surprised to find out that Severas was quite powerful, keeping in mind the layout of his new body Harry channelled magic through his arm and to the finger pointed at the door of the cupboard.

"Bombarda."

The spell managed to blow the door back and the explosion caught Tobias' attention, causing him to let Severus go and march up to him, grabbing his gun from behind the cabinet as he did so.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I don't want you using that freaky stuff in my house!"

Seeing that Harry was still getting out of the cupboard Tobias narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at him. As the situation was getting out of control, Harry knew that something needed to be done and that he needed to try and get the gun away from him. Knowing that something needed to be done, Eileen slowly walked up to Tobias, trying to calm things down even though she was terrified. But before anything could be done, her hair was grabbed and her head pulled back sharply as Tobias glared at her.

"What are you trying to do bitch? Are you trying to save that abomination you gave birth to? Don't worry, I will make sure that the thing won't harm us anymore."

At these words Eileen's eyes went wide even as she noted the evil gleam in Tobias' eyes.

"Get into your cupboard now! If you don't then I will punish your mother and brother in your place. I'm not playing boy."

As Harry walked slowly past Eileen she tried to give him a reassuring smile even as Severus watched in horror of the situation. Very quickly the door was shut and locked, leaving Tobias with a triumphant smirk which disappeared as he narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"If you let it out I will make you regret the day you were born woman!"

With that said he turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight Severus dashed to the cupboard and gave Harry a small smile through the grill.

"Don't worry Severas, you will get out."

"Severus, you and mother must do something! He's gone crazy, he's going to kill me Sevvy. I saw it in his eyes." Harry said, slightly hysterical.

"No he won't baby, I won't let him, I promise. I promise I will keep you and Sevvy safe, even if it's the last thing I do in this life."

However once she had said this she saw movement to the side and turned, wide eyed, to see that Tobias had returned and was carrying a large container of gasoline.

"Aw what a nice picture. You are right Severas, I am going to purify the earth of your freaky presence."

Eileen moved to stand protectively in front of Severus and the cupboard, "W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I already told you woman, I'm going to purify the house. Now be a good bitch, do as you're told and step outside."

"You can't! He's your son Tobias, please see reason!"

"See reason? You want me to see _reason_? My life was turned into a _living hell_ from the very first day we were married. You _destroyed _my life, my_ future_! And if _that_ was not enough you gave birth to those tow _freaks_! I have had _enough_. You will step aside or you will die with him!"

Eileen and Severus both shifted in front of the cupboard but otherwise did not move, causing Tobias to chuckle.

"Well if that's what you want, then it's fine by me."

With that said quickly threw the container and set the mess alight. They were all at a slight loss at the speed everything caught fire, they hadn't realised that this had been planned and that quite a lot of things had already been doused in gasoline, including the outside of the house.

Petunia was sitting on the veranda, she was cooling off after one of the legendary fights that she had with Lily ever since she had received her letter to Hogwarts. Looking out at the sky, she noted that there was quite a lot of smoke coming from Spinner's End. Eyes wide she sprinted back into the house to tell Lily, knowing that the git Severus lived there and that Lily would like to know in case something had happened to him. As soon as the words left her mouth, Lily was off, running to Spinner's End to check on her friend and Petunia went after her at the behest of their parents as they called the fire fighters.

As Lily arrived, she came to a stop in front of a blazing inferno that had been Severus' house. By the size of the flames she doubted that anyone could survive from inside. As this thought ran through her mind a blood curdling scream came from inside the house and her blood ran cold, she _knew_ that Severus was still in the house. She tried to step forward, about to try something _anything_ when she felt herself being restrained and looked up to see her father looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry princess but I can't let you go, please let the fire fighters do their job."

"But Sevvy is still in their!" Lily yelled.

Inside the house Severus, Harry and Eileen were trying to find a way out. Harry looked around coughing with his hands over his mouth, looking for escape but seeing everything blocked by fire or debris. As he searched he saw Tobias hit on the head with a large piece of wood and fall to the ground unconscious. Giving up on searching he turned to the desperate faces of Eileen and Severus and decided to use his magic. However before he could do anything he was stopped by Eileen.

"No sweetie you can't, there are muggles outside, you can't expose us."

Hearing this, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that we can't use our magic to save our lives? Damn it mother ! we're trapped in a sea of fire!" exasperated he threw his hands in the air before a sudden idea came to mind, "Fine we won't get rid of the flames. At least apparate us out of here!"

Eileen's eyes went wide and she chastised herself for forgetting but the moment was interrupted as a large piece of debris fell and landed on Harry's leg. Harry screamed as he felt the fire burning him and Severus ran to him in an effort to help. In a feat of wandless magic the burning debris was sent flying off of Harry and Eileen quickly grabbed onto both of them and the house was three persons less.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you

don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this

story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. TIME TRAVEL/ AlTERNATE

UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK

ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; a Prince ones again and

meeting Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Octavius Prince was a strong man in his 70 who had estranged himself<p>

from his daughter after she married a man without his blessing, nowafter almost 15 years he suddenly get a letter from his daughter and after reading said the letter he was now sitting in his office in a state of shock, his daughter his little angel was being abused by a filthy Muggle !

''How dare he ! Octavius yelled gaining the attention of his wife who was just entering his office with his afternoon tea with a concern voice she ask;

''What's going on honey ?''

'' Read this !'' Octavius said giving her the letter.

She looked at the hand writing and gaps she looks up at Octavius with hopeful eyes;

'' Its f, from her my baby ! '' She said with watery eyes.

'' Yes its from her but read as soon you finish reading the letter you will you understand my anger ! Octavius said with his eyes blazing with fury,

She looked at the letter in his hand and started to read;

Eileen Snape nee- Prince; Date; 15 July 1975.

Dear father I know it has been many years since you last heard from me

and you must be curious as to why I am writing you right now, I gathered the last of my strength and swallow my pride and accept my defeat, yes I admit even if it's a few years late I admit that you where wright that the Muggles are the worst kind and that we wizard and witches should stay away from them it took me 15 years of brutal abused at the hand of my Muggle Husband to accept that you where wright,

the reason i am writing you now is not becouse of necessity but becouse of the imminent danger that is looming above my youngest Son, yes you heard right i have another son actually Severus and Severas are twins,i know you are informed about Severus exsistance the reason no one knowsabout Severas is becouse of my Husband.

You see when the boys were 5 Tobias came one day drunken home he saw the children playing with a few Muggle toys he deliberately started to destroy the toys Severas didn't like what his father was doing and witha powerful accidental magic he threw him across the room and since that day Severas became nothing more than a monster in Tobias eyes .

Tobias when as far as to forbid Severas any sort of schooling he even forbid him to go to Hogwarts from what I understand Severus is secretly teaching his brother how to write and read and I suspect he is also teaching him magic , father the situation is getting dangerous I am scared that Tobias is planning something against my baby, I am desperate I want to save my child, I want to give savers the opportunity to go to Hogwarts with his brother I want a better future for my twins and if need to beg you to give them that I will beg you ! Father please for the first time in 15 years I am asking you for help please father I need your help !

Your daughter Eileen Snape-Nee Prince.

Katherine Betancourt -Nee Prince let the letter slip out of her hand with Horror written all over her face Katherine was the only daughter of one of the oldest Pure Blood family's in France and she was the only Black Veela that was compatible with Octavius Prince , people warned herto not Married into the Prince Family because they were a dark Family but she follow her heart and now 40 years later she is still happily Married with Octavius, she could not believe that her baby when through so much she looked at Octavius

'' We cannot let her stay with that man and those twins they are in danger !''

I will adjust the wards to accept Eileen Magical signature and that of Severus so they can appearate into the house I am going to write her back you go prepare 3 more extra rooms I have a feeling we may need them tonight !'' Octavius said.

'' But what about the other twin Severas?'' Katherine asks with concern eyes.

''It won't be a problem because they are twins and I suppose their

Magical signature is almost the same '' Octavius said with a thoughtful look on his face

''Good then I will go and prepare the rooms I see you later honey'' and with that said she left Octavius office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile there was chaos in Surrey the Fire fighters were looking thru<p>

what was over of the Snape House While Lily was struggling with her father to get loose so she could get a little closer he was losing the battle after a few minutes Hadrian Evans let go his daughter but before she could get out of his arms, he said;

''Be strong Lily we don't know yet if there are any survivors from the fire ''

''I know Dad I will'' with that said she walked closer to the burn down the house when she heard a fire fighter yelled;

'' I FOUND A BODY !''

Lily gasps and put her hands over her mouth The fire fight continues saying; ''I found a bracelet the name on the bracelet is Tobias does anyone know who Tobias is ?!'' The fire fighter asks with a loud voice.

'' That my friend Severus father'' Lily said coming from behind a few people.

'' You girl do you know the people that live in this house?'' the fire fighter asks.

'' Yes this house used to belong to the Snape family the family was formed by 3 people, my friend Severus his mother miss Eileen and Mr Tobias'' Lily said.

'' Well sorry to inform you but we got evidence that at least 4 people used to live in this house'' the firefighter said.

Lily's eyes when wide how is it possible Severus never mentions any brother or sister Lily thought while Lily was pondering about this new info her father came behind her saying;

'' Sweety we need to get back home, your mother must be worried sick by now'' Hadrian Evan said with a concerned voice.

'' Yeah let go '' a shocked Lily said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Octavius was reading a few documents while his wife finished the last of the 3 bedroom's when they both were startled by a painted<p>

scream coming from down stairs they both ran to see what was going on only to see their daughter sitting on the floor next to a young boy who was clutching his wounded leg while the other boy was trying to comfort him.

Katherine ran to her daughter's side with a concerned voice she asks;

'' Oh Merlin Eileen what happened ! ''

'' The bastard tried to kill us by setting the house on fire the fool I barely had enough time to appearate me and the boys here !'' Eileen said with an angry voice.

'' It hurt so much'' Harry said between coughs gaining the attention of Katherine who hurried to help Harry she used to be a Heeler before she married Octavius.

'' This is a nasty burn but don't worry sweety its going to be okay'' she said smiling at Harry she turned around yelling; '' TIPSY !''

'' What can Tipsy do for Madam'' a female elf with cute big eyes ask.

" Tipsy I need you to bring me the Burn-healing paste now ! ''

'' Yes Madam'' with a pup she was gone a few minutes she was back with small little bottle Katherine took the bottle from the elf with a finger she took a little of the white thick paste that was in the bottle shegive Harry a reassuring smile ; '' this is going to sting a little sweety'' she start to put the paste on Harry's leg as soon the paste touched Harry's leg Harry hissed in pain he ground his teeth then closed his eyes while Severus was holding Harry's hand saying soothing words to Harry;

'' Ssh ssh it going to be okay just hold on a little bit and it will be all over Severus said with a calm voice'' al while he was rubbing circles on harry's back with his hand in a soothing manner.

In the mean time Octavius was enraged.

'' Thank Merlin the bastard is death otherwise I would have killed him my self ! How could he be so cruel to his own flesh and blood !''

'' I know but I think he was more scared of Severas he saw several as a treat because from all of us in the house Severas was the only one who was not scared of him'' Eileen said.

'' But I just can't understand why you allowed the situation turn so bad why didn't you came to me sooner !'' Octavius said all most yelling.

'' I was ashamed and my pride stopped me to come to you, I wanted to prove you wrong !'' Eileen said now crying

'' Know you are being your stubborn self, but its okay you're home you're safe now '' Octavius said hugging Eileen Katherine finished with Harry's leg just in time to see the beautiful scene she smiled she was happy that her family was whole again with 2 new additions.

She took a good look at the twin's she was amazed at how identical they are the only thing that is different about them is Severas eyes they were of an emerald green that she never saw before she was so busyadmiring her Grandchild that she didn't notice Severas was also looking at her with curious eyes she finally notes 4 set of eyes looking at her with curiosity she blushed the twins where gorgeous with their porcelainwhite skin, silky black hair, and aristocratic features she was sure they would be the most beautiful boys at Hogwarts she give them a small smile ;

''My name is Katherine-nee Prince Betancourt I am a dark value and your Grandmother nice to meet you sweety's''

'' Dark Veela ? Does that mean we are Veela's to ?'' Severus asks with surprising eyes while Harry''eyes when wide he was as surprised as Severus he didn't know that his potions professor had any Veela's blood in him there were rumors that the princely line had some fae blood in them but not Veela.

'' Yes sweety's you are half Veela's since your father was a Muggle didn't your mother tell you ? '' Katherine asks.

'' No she didn't '' Harry said with narrowed eyes Katherine was impressed the twin's had the Prince glare mastered.

'' Well I know she will be talking with you sweety's tomorrow but you need to go to bed it was a long day and you guys need to rest I will send Tipsy with your dinner I already prepare 2 separate bedrooms for you '' Katherine said smiling.

'' Um can't me and Sevy share a room ?'' Harry asks with a small voice.

'' Of course you can, come with me so you can see which of the rooms you want''

They followed her they came in a wing of the mansion that was located on the west side of the house Hary choose the room that was on the east side of the wing the room was located the closest to the stairs it had a huge window that you could see the main road it also had a huge bathroom with a huge bathtub and a huge shower it also had the biggest walk in closet that Harry had ever seen in his entire life the closet was perfect for him and Severus in the middle of the room was a huge 4 poster bed that Katherine enlarge so that both kids could sleep on itharry smiled at Katherine saying;

'' Thanks the room is perfect''

'' Oh no need to thank me sweety now eat your dinner, have fun you 2''

with that said she left.

'' This is going the be our room from now on Sevas' Severus said with an

amused voice.

'' Yeah now you can brag at Hogwarts to your Pure blood friends'' Harrysaid smirking.

Severus snorted '' yeah right even if a I have all the money in the world I will always be a filthy half blood to them '' he said with a sneer on his face after a few minutes his face lit up he smiled saying;

'' now that we are free from that monster you can go to Hogwarts to Sevas''

'' Yeah I can't wait its going to so much fun me and you together at Hogwarts'' Harry said smiling.

'' And do you know who also goes to Hogwarts ? '' Severus asks with a knowing smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes he when Through Severas memories and he find out that the boy was an evil little shit he was cruel and heartless the boy was a sociopath and the only person he cared about was Severus and he also hated Lily with passion because he somehow got in his twisted mind that Lily was stealing Severus away from him so Harry decided to keep acting like Severas he knew that if he didn't think Severus and Eileen would become suspicious.

'' who?'' he asks with a weary voice.

'' Lily of course ! You're finally going to get the chance to meet her '' Severus said smiling.

'' Oh how nice I am finally going to get the chance to meet perfect,smart, sweet Lily '' Harry said with hatred in is voice.

''Sevas please Lily is a nice girl just give her a chance'' Severus said with a pleading voice.

'' Let go take a bath together it was a long time ago since we have done it remember how much fun we used to have ? Before he ruined everything?'' Harry asks changing the conversation.

''Yeah ! Let's do it I missed our times together, that is as long we don't make a mess the last time we did the bathroom turned into a mini swimming pool with all the water on the floor '' Severus said smirking.

They both ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Eileen was taking her shower she walk in the hallway to the twin's room she enter she was going to call them when she heard laugher coming from the bathroom she smiled when she heard voices she when closer to the door when she heard Severas saying;<p>

'' Give me the ball it my turn !'

''No ! It's mine !''

'' Come one let me play with the ball just a little bit''

'' Fine here try to take it from me if you can !''

'' No ! Don't throw it ! ''

She smiled and sneak out of the room a few minutes she came back to tuck

the twin's in bed when she found them both cuddling in each others arms

she smiled at the cute scene slowly she closed the door The next day breakfast was a new experience for the Prince Family the Ministery owl came with the documents with Eileen new identity Eileen was happy that she was once again a Prince both Severus and Severas accepted Octavius offer to carry the Prince name and so Severus was now Severus Prince the twin's where both Happy that they didn't have to go as Snape anymore Severus was just finishing his last croissants when his Grandfather ask;

''Say Severus its summer vacation and I was thinking why don't you invite a friend to come over ?'

'' Can I ? really ? !''

'' Of course you can !'' Katherine said with an enthusiastic voice

'' Yes Severus I would like to get to know your friend's Eileen said smiling.

'' Cool I am going to send them a letter lets go Severas ! '' Severus said smiling.

'' Look at them they are so happy '' Eileen said smiling.

'' Yeah they are good kids'' Octavius said.

Meanwhile Severus sends 2 letter one was for Lily and one was for Lucius he watch how their Grandfather owl flew away he turned around sensing his brother's gaze on him.

'' What ? '' Severus asks.

'' You send her one didn't you ?! Harry asks with narrowed eyes.

'' Yes of course she's my friend she must be worried sick by now I need to let her know that I am okay !'' Severus yelled.

'' Fine be that way'' with that said Harry walked away.

'' What the bloody hell is his problem'' Severus said out loud.

In the meantime Harry walk into the lavish garden he sat on a bench ; ''

I am sorry mom'' Harry thought he didn't like that he had to pretend to hate Lily but he was determined to change everything maybe he could get Severus and Lily together yes Harry smiled at the idea yes he will have to work fast before Dumbeldore get his hands on Lily he walked back to the house he walked into his bedroom where the 15 year old Severus wassitting on the couch reading what looks like a potion book he sat next to Severus with a serious look on his face he ask;

'' Say Sevy do you like Lily ?''

To say Severus was surprised was an understatement he never thought that his baby brother would notice he sighted saying;

'' Yes I like her very much but our house rivalry is keeping me away from her'' Severus said with a small voice.

Harry smirk ''Okay I will help you get her you told me she a powerful witch and I doubt that she is a Muggle-born ''

Severus eyes when wide '' why are you saying that ? '' Severus asks.

'' Because you told me that she doesn't look anything like her family so there is a huge possibility that she is a pure blood '' Harry said ,

After he when true the headmaster's office he found out that Lily was adopted and that she was the only daughter of a very well known pure blood family.

'' Yes I always thought that it was weird that she didn't look anything like the Evan's her Sister Petunia got Mrs Evan's blond Hair and Mr Evan's blue eyes while Lily got fiery red hair and impossible emerald green eyes thinking about it you're the second person ever seen with those eyes''Severus said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'' Well we will just have to go to Gringrotts with Lily and do the bloodline test, something tell's me we are in for a huge surprise'' Harry said smirking.

'' You're doing it again ! '' Severus said with a frown.

'' Doing what ? '' Harry asks to confuse look on his face

'' You're always talking about event's or say stuff like you already knew they were going to happen'' Severus said with a serious voice.

Harry's eyes when wide so this mean's that severas was a clairvoyant !

Harry thought Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus saying; '' and I hope you will keep this piece of info to yourself you know what the ministry would do to me if they find out about me ! I don't want be anyone's weapon !''

Severus eyes when wide he suspected for a while that his baby brother had the sight but he never got the chance to confirm it he saw to fear in his baby brother's eyes he grabbed his brother's hand saying;

'' Don't worry Sevas your secret is safe with me ''

Their conversation was interrupted by an owl tapping at the window Harry walk over and let the owl in the owl flew at Severus sticking his foot out indicating for Severus to take the letter which Severus did he read the letter a small smile crept across his face when Severus was done reading he said;

'' Lucius confirm his stay the only one left is Lily, please Sevas be nice to Lily for me ? '' Severus said almost begging.

'' I said I will help you get Lily didn't I ? Don't worry if Lily is what makes you happy then I will give you that happiness I do anything for you Sevy '' Harry said with a creepy smile on his face that made Severus shuddered.

Meanwhile in Surrey Lily was squealing in delight she was relieved that Severus and his mother where safe and that he invited her to stay with them at the Prince Manor she ran downstairs where her parents were practically yelling;

MOM, DAD Sevy IS OKE ! Mrs Eileen appearated them out of the house to her parents house Sevy just invited me to stay the weekend with them at the Prince manor !''

'' Oh thank goodness I was worried about them so they are staying at a Manor? I didn't know that Eileen was rich'' Mrs Evan's said with a frown on her face

'' Of course she is, Mrs Eileen is a pureblood witch and the only daughter and Heiress to the Prince fortune, she was disinherited after she married mister Snape with out her father's blessing ! '' Lily said.

''Really wow so now Severus and Eileen are staying with her parents ?

'' Lily nodded her head in response.

'' Who knew that the freak kid on Spinner's end was a rich boy'' Petunia said with jealousy in her voice.

'' Severus is not a freak ! '' Lily yelled at her.

'' Petunia ! Stop calling that boy a freak ! '' Mrs Evan's said to her daughter.

Petunia huffed and when to her room.

'' I don't know what's wrong with her why is she acting like this ? ''Mr Evan said with a sad voice.

'' It's because she is jealous ! she have been like this since I started to go to Hogwarts'' Lily said.

'' I know I really feel bad for Petunia I am worried about her'' Mrs Evan's said with a concern voice.

'' Don't worry it's going to be okay Lily go send that letter I think Severus must be waiting for your respond'' Mr Evan's said smiling at Lily.

Lily ran up to her room and started to write the letter after afew minutes she send the owl of.

A few minutes later the same owl flew through Severus window with a letter Severus open the letter and with a smile he said;

'' she coming ! tThis is going to be so much fun !''

'' I know lets go downstairs I bet Lucius is already here waiting for us Harry said smiling.

They both walk down the stairs just in time to see Lucius stepping out of the fireplace he smiled when he saw Severus but his eyes when widewhen he saw Harry.

Harry smirked he walk up to Lucius he hold out hishand to Lucius saying;

''Hello I am Severas Prince nice to meet you ''

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about mygrammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about mygrammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MYGRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS! And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta butuntil I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spellingerror that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't

like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story

does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape secret brother; meeting Lily and confrontasions.

* * *

><p>To say Lucius was shocked was an understatement in all the years he knew Severus the boy never mention a brother ! let alone a twin brother ! He shook Harry's hand looking at Severus saying;<p>

'' You have been holding out on me sevy you never said a thing about a brother let alone a twin brother''

'' Wel now you know I hope you and Sevas could become friends'' Severus said smiling oblivious to his brother's turmoil.

''I hope so to I like him'' Harry said but deep down he was boiling with rage but then he thought; '' keep your friends close and your enemies closer'' inwardly he smirked oh yes he was going to keep Lucius Malfoy really close.

'' So let take you to the guest room and then were going into the garden where mom and Grandmother and Grandfather are''

After they helped Lucius put his luggage in the guest room they walk into the garden where there was this cute sitting area with a table and 8 cute looking chair's they all sit down Octavius shook Lucius hand saying;

'' I am happy to know that you are friend with my Severus I know about that group the Maraunder's they are bullying him I am going to talk to Albus about this ''

'' That's not going to help in fact it would only make it worse the old fool doesn't care for us Slytherin's'' Lucius said with a Sneer.

'' You didn't tell me they were Bulling you sevy Why? '' Harry asks making Severus shuddered,

Severus knew how ruthless his baby Brother could be he stuttered;

'' I, I di, didn't want to worry you ''

'' Really? That's it? Nothing more sevy? '' Harry asks with narrowed eyes he knew Severus was Lying;

'' Yeah thats it '' Severus said.

''Good then you won't mind if I play with them do you ? It has been a long time since I had any fun no one hurt's what's mine and get away with it ! Oh Hogwart' is going to be so much fun with my new toy's '' Harry said chuckling walking inside the house as soon he left Eileen looked at Severus with concerned eyes;

'' Are you going to be able to control Severas at Hogwarts ? You know how dangerous your brother can be especialy if he think's he got all the right's to hurt the Maraunder's for hurting you , you know how possessive he can be Severus are you sure otherwise I will keep him at home ''

No Mother it's Okay I know how to handle Severas '' Severus said giving his mother reassuring smile.

''Okay I will trust you with him,But if you feel you're losing control over him send him home ! '' Eileen said with a serious voice.

'' I will mother don't worry'' Severus said smilling Octavius and Katherine left in the house with the Eileen right behind them.

Severus what's going on with your brother ? Why was your mother so concerned about him ? '' Lucius asks Severus.

Severus sighted ''That's because Severas is really dangerous he is possessive of the people he love and he will do anything to protect them, mother is worried that he will hurt the Maraunder's for Hurting me and I know he will unless I stop him.

'' It's a good thing ? Right ? '' Lucius asks.

''No its not ! Lucius my brother is a sociopath he doesn't have feeling's for anyone or anything only me, I am the only thing that is keeping my brother to go on a killing spree ! Do you understand now ? '' Severus said with a serious voice.

Yes of course Lucius knew what Severus was talking about, his father was a sociopath he didn't become the Dark Lord's right Hand by doing nothing ! His father used to be the Dark Lord's most cruelest Murder.

'' I understand don't worry I help you control that little time bomb you got for a brother '' Lucius said smirking.

'' Where is he anyway where did he go ? '' Lucius asks

''He is in our room probably plotting how he is going to torture the Maraunder's I really do feel Sorry for those bastards'' Severus said.

with an amused look on his face Lucius said '' Why ? Let your brother have his way with them after everything they put you trought they deserved it '' Lucius said laughing.

''Yeah your right let the bastard's suffer'' Severus said laughing with Lucius Little did they knew that Harry put a Listening spell so he could listen into their conversation.

Harry smirked oh yes he was going to make the Maraunder's pay ! Harry knew that the only reason his mother married Potter was because the bastard was feeding her Love potion's that he give to her via Chocolate next day Lily arrived Harry came down the stair's just in time to see her hugging Severus.

''Oh Sevy I was so worried about you ! when Petu saw the Smoke coming from Spinner's end I ran like hell I saw when they took your father's corpse out of the house! the fire fighters and the authorities are looking for you and your mom they say they have some questions for you guys '' Lily said with a concerned voice.

'' Why are they looking for us? '' Severus asks with a serious voice.

''Well they found out that there were actually 4 people living in the House and that someone actually had sprinkle gasoline outside the house meaning that the fire was intentional '' Lily said with a worried voice.

'' Shit! I knew what the idiot did would cause us Problem's damn that bastard good that he is dead " Eileen said sneering.

'' You mean to say that you Husband did it ? Oh merlin ! '' Lily said with a look of horror in her eyes.

Lucius was also in shocked he didn't know that Severus and his mother and brother when through such a thing, at that moment Harry came down the stair's clapping in his hand's he heard what Lily said and was impressed that she could figure it out so soon of course she would she is Lily,

''And the know it all of Hogwarts does it again ! you picked her right Sevy I approve she is worted to be with you '' Harry said walking up to Severus Lily's eyes when wide she knew that there was a 4 person living in the house but she could have never imagined that it would be a Severus twin brother.

'' Sevy what is going on? Who is he? '' Lily asks still in shocked.

''I am Severas Prince I am your dear Severus twin brother the reason you don't know about me is because of the bastard now death called Tobias Snape nice to meet you Lily ! 'Harry said smirking he was enjoying the way is appearance shocked Lily she shook his hand saying;

'' I am a Lily Evan's Nice to meet you Sevas ''Harry smiled he liked his Mother he beamed at her.

''If your going to give me a nickname then I give you one too! I know ! Your's is going to be Lily'Lily I am the only one who is allowed to call you that no one else oke ?, Pinky swear ! '' Harry said smilling at Lily.

Harry knew that Severas was really childish and liked to do stuff like this, Severus panic he knew that one's you promise Severas something he will remind you of that Promise for the rest of your life he was going to stop Lily but one Look from Severas and he froze he knew that look, that is the look Severas usually give Tobias when he was about to pull a major prank on their father he backed away standing next to Lucius who was looking at Lily's and Severas conversation with an amused look in his eyes.

''I promise '' lily said with knowing what she just had done Hary smirked.

a maid help Lily to her Guest room while Severus confronted Harry,

Harry didn't know why but he was feeling weird his eyes were Fuji and he was looking double Severus shook Harry's shoulders saying;'' Why did you do such a thing to Lily I thought you said you liked her!

''I do '' Harry said closing his eyes leaning on the wall Lucius notice that severas was looking kind of pale he tried to stop Severus but Severus ignored him;'' Then why? ''Severus asks.

'' Because that way I can keep her safe from what is coming!'' And with that said Harry fainted.

'' Severas! '' Severus yelled catching his brother.

'' Severus is your brother a Seer ? " Lucius asks with a concerned voice.

'' Yes he is '' Severus said looking at his brother.

.''He can't go to Hogwart's ! Remember what happened with my Great Aunt ! If the ministry finds out they will take him away '' Lucius said almost hysterical.

'' That won't happend'' a female voice said behind them they both turned around looking in the eyes of Severus Grandmother she walked up to where they were she smiled at them ;

'' Take your brother to your room and come to my room we need to talk '' with that said she walked away.

few minutes later the both of them walked into Katherine's room she was sitting on a couch she motioned for them to sit with her she smiled at them;

'' The reason the ministery won't take your brother is because I am not just any black Veela I am a Princess of the royal family that govern over every Veela in the world if they do such a thing they are risking an international dispute even war and even if Barty crouch is an idiot he is not stupid to risk a war just for a Seer ''

Katherine said.

'''but you don't understand grand Sevas is not just any Seer he is the strongest Seer ever born he is Stronger then Mafalda Malfoy the only reason he is not showing his power's is becouse mother has been supressing them but he is getting stronger and soon the Potion wont effect him anymore'' Severus said with a concerned voice.

Katherine's eyes when wide.

'' Stronger then my great Aunt? Oh Mordred '' Lucius whisper he knew what was the fate for such a strong Seer.

''YOUR MOTHER DID WHAT ? WHAT THE HELL WAS EILEEN THINKING SUPRESSING A SEER'S ABILTIES IS THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO TO A SEER! ''

'''' What do you mean grand? '''Severus asks with a scared voice.

''Oh so she didn't tell you ? She includes you in the scheme of surpressing you're brother's power's but she didn't have the guts to tell you the truth '' Katherine burst out laughing '' Typical Eileen always doing thing's that only benefits her ! What are the consequences for blocking a Seer's power '' Severus asks he wanted to know but deep down he knew that somehow he helped his mother dosomething terrible.

'' You tell him Malfoy I am really mad right now how could she do such a thing ! 'Katherine said putting her face in her hand's.

''If you block a Seer's power's the vision's that he normally get will turn inn terrible nightmares that the Seer won't be able to wake up from! '' Lucius said with a sad voice.

'' Oh God! Oh merlin that's is why Sevas couldn't wake up sometimes Oh Merlin what have I done! '' Severus said crying.

'' Is not your fault sweety, she didn't tell you, you didn't know '' Katherine said hugging Severus.

Severus eyes when wide with a whisper he said;'' He knows''

'' He know's? 'What Severus Lucius said kneeling down the front of Severus.

''Sevas know's that's why he hate mother He found out what she was doing to Him oh god it's a wonder Mother is still alive ! ''Severus saidsmirking .

Let's go confront your mother how could she do such a thing to her own child '' Katherine said storming out of her room with Severus and Lucius right behind her they were coming down the stair'swhen they saw Eileen coming from the Parlor she saw the angry faces of her mother and son and she knew, she knew that her mother found out what she was doing she sighted ;/pp'' look iff this about blocking the power thing I get it but you must undestand he was driving me crazy ''

Eileen said trying to justify her action's/pp'' Driving you crazy ?

How dare you! '' Katherine said slaping Eileen; ''remember when you were little and you started to have your vision's ? Did I block your power's ? NOOO! I stuck with You like a mother would ! And took care of you every time you woke us up screaming ! I warned you that the power is stronger in boy's you should have known better how could you condemned your Son to such a torture! Since when did you start giving him the potion? '' Katherine asks dreading the answer.

'' since he was 5 ''Eileen said bowing her head Katherine started to hit her daughter;

'' How could you! '''

'' He was driving me insane with his Crying I just did what I had to do to keep the peace in my home ''

''A home that I was never part of right mother! ''Harry said sneering at Eileen he was feeling all Severas emotion's all his hate and pain everyone turned looking at him.

'' I was always jealous of Sevy he was the one to get your love,daddy's Love everyone's love and what did I get ? nothing ! I was thrown in the Cuboard like a piece of trash I could eazy blame everything on Tobias but it's not true every Chrismas you would go out and buy Sevy gifts and you always somehow forgot about me! The last time I got a gift from you was when i was 5 my teddy that is gone now! Admit it! You hate me, you are scared of my powers that is why you stop being my mother ''Harry said leaning on wall he was feeling dizzy again.

'' Sevas come one let go to the our room you need to rest '' Severus said with a concerned voice helping Harry up the stairs leaving a shocked Lucius behind.

Katherine looked at Eileen with sad eyes;

'' I am very disappointed in you Eileen '' With that said she left she when to the twin's room leaving a shocked Lucius behind.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!.ppAnd for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a betta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and since English is not my native language its going be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Diagon Alley and Surprise at Gringrott's.

* * *

><p>Harry was tossing and turning on the bed while Severus was sitting next to him trying to wake Harry up but his effort's were invain becouse Hary was in a deep sleep.<p>

Meanwhile Harry himself was confused he found himself in a white space he started to look for an exist when a voice said;

'' It doesn't matter what you try you are in my world now ! ''

''What the hell is going on ! And who the hell are you !'' Harry yelled looking around for the voice.

The voice chuckled ;

'' I am what you Human's called time & space I brought you here in the hope to safe this universe ''

''Why ? And what do you mean safe this universe ? '' Harry asks.

'' Your world is not the only universe I controlled, I decided to intervene after 10 different's universes were destroyed that is why I brought you here ''

' You want me to prevent what is going to happen right? '' Harry said with a frown.

'' Yes that is the plan '' the voice said.

'' What about the vision's I am having ? .'' Harry asks.

''Severas was a Seer, a very powerful Seer the reason your Remus and Sirius never knew about him is because the ministry Kidnapped him when he was 2 and Eileen covered it up, I am sorry that you are experiencing his power's '' time said with a sad voice.

'' what happend to Severas '' Harry asks.

'' Unfortunately he died that is the only reason your soul could adapt so fast to the body ''

So I am allowed to do whatever I want even kill to achieve my goal ? Harry asks.

'' Yes everything goes I will even help you "

'' Good that's all I need to hear '' Harry said.

''Good I will let you wake up now Severus is getting worried we will stay in touched '' with that said the white room disappeared and Harry woke up with a gaps.

'' Ssh is oke Sevas is okay your safe now Sssh I am here '' Severus was saying with a concerned voice while hugging Harry.

Harry closed his eyes '' I need to find a way to protect Sevy and Lily from the old fool '' Harry thought.

Severus smiled at harry ;

''Get ready we are going to Diagon Alley today,Lily and Lucius are going too they need to buy their school suplies ''

'' Really ? Finally I will get the chance to see the famous Diagon Alley but i am more interested in Knockturn Alley '' Harry said smirking '' I need to buy my self a snake and i saw very cute animal shop in Knockturn Alley '' Harry thought.

''Why Knockturn Alley ? '' Severus asks.

'' I dont know the place look kind of interesting '' Harry said.

''Fine I will go with you that place is realy dangerous I only go there becouse there is where the best potion's store's are''

''Cool i can't waite''

'' Good go take a bath breakfast is ready in a few minutes '' Severus said smiling./ppAfter a few minutes they where all lined up infront of the fireplace Severus was holding Harry's hand, soon they where in Diagon Alley Harry pretended to be Amased he saw the Quidditch store he litterly ran to the store he was eying the broom that was being dispplayed in the window .

Octavius chuckle ;

'' It look like at least one of my Grandson's like the game''

''Can I have one Grandad ? '' Harry asks making the puppy dog eyes that allways seem's to work on Sirius.

'' of course you can let go in '' Oktavius said.

They all walked into the store severus was looking around the place with a bored face in the end Harry settled for a Cleansweep 1 much to Severus suprised and octavius delight Severus walk up to Hary with concerned eyes.

'' Sevas that broom is too fast you dont know how to fly ! ''

'' Dont be a party pooper, before long i be riding this thing like a profesional '' Harry said with out taking his eyes away from the broom.

'' Fine dont say I didn't warned you when you get hurt'' Severus said walking away from Harry.

They all when to Knock Turn Alley where Harry bought a snake he called Salazar then they when back to Diagon where Katherine ordered a whole new wardrobe for both Harry and Severus,Lily and Lucius both when and bought their school supplies they where curently at Gringrott's where Lily did was doing an inheretance test she came out looking pale and shocked Severus kneeled infront of her;

'' Whats going on Lil's what did you find out ? come on tell me ! what is going on !.''

I Just found out that i am the Dark lord's cousin ! '' Lily said with tear's in her eyes.

'' Cousin ? What do you mean ? Harry asks surprised.

'' I am the dark lord cousin ones removed my grandfather was Morfin Gaunt '' Lily said still in shocked.

''Bloody Hell ! This need to stay between us if people find out about this,this can put Lily in danger '' Lucius said with Concerned voice.

'' I agree we all will keep this to our self let's go home I 'think we have done enough shopping for today'' Katherine said.

Little did they knew that Walburga Black heard them.

* * *

><p>"Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .ppI had posted the warning as big as Icould to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!brAnd for those w/ppHo suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

this story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Bloody Hell there are 2 Snapes !.

* * *

><p>The next day you could feel the tension in the air at the Prince Manor Lily was pacing up and down in her guest room when a nock on her door made a stop dead in her tracks she when and open the door she smiled weakly at Severus.<p>

'' Is everything okay lily ? '' Severus asks with a concerned voice.

She nodded her head she motion for Severus to come into her room they both sat down on the couch.

'' I still can't believe I am the dark lord Cousin and how the hell did I end up at the Evan's ? Not that I am not grateful for them to have Adopted me but still I would like to know the detail's''

'' Don't worry we will find the truth together '' Severus said giving Lily a reassuring smile Lily was going to answer him when another knock interrupted them she opens the door there standing in front of her was Harry wearing a cute pyjama with little snakes slithering all over in his hand he had a black dog Stuffed animal with half closed eyes he asks;

'' Is Sevy here with you ? ''

Lily could not hold herself she started to snicker at the cute sight in front of her she smiled at Severus little brother;

'' Yes he is here good morning Sevas !''

''Good morning Lily, Lily '' with that said Harry walk passed her he when directly to Severus who smiled at his brother harry sat next to Severus he put his head on Severus shoulders saying;

'' Why did you wake up so early in the morning ? I roll over discovering that you were gone ''

'' If you forget sleepy head today we are going to Hogwart's '' Severus said smiling down at his half awake little brother.

Harry's eyes when wide jumping up from where he was sitting;

'' How could I forget today I will meet my toy's ! '' Harry said smirking/pp'' Toys ? What toys? '' Lily asks.

'' The Maraunder's of course they are going to pay for hurting my Sevy ! '' Harry said with a dangerous tone in his voice./pp'Lily's eyes when wide then she smirked.

'' I totally agree is time for someone to stand up to those bastard's if you need help Severas ask me I will help you Prank them with pleasure''

Lily said remembering all those time's their so called Prank's had Humiliated her in front of the entire school.

'' Good I am going to change I see you guy's down stair's '' Harry said running for the door but before he left he turned looking at Lily and Severus with a glind in his eyes saying ; '' you guy's have my permission to snog ! ''

''Severas ! '' A red faced Severus yelled before he threw a pillow at his brother.

Harry ran out of the door before a pillow hid the place where he was standing Severus turned looking at Lily.

'' I am sorry my brother he well I apologize for his behavior '' Severus said.

'' I don't think Severas said that to embrace you ?! And I doubt he would have said that if you haven't said anything to him so Severus do you like me ? ''Lily asks looking into Severus faced turned even redder then before he smiled weakly at Lily ;

'' I always liked you but I was not sure if you had feeling's for me or you saw me just as Friend '' Severus said looking away from Lily.

'' Oh Sevy i think of you more then a friend but like you i was not sure we can start slowly and we will see where this will go ''

'''So this mean you accept to be my Girlfriend ? '' Severus asks a little fearful thinking maybe Lily was playing with him.

'' Yes I accept '' Lily said hugging Severus who hugged her back Little did they knew that Harry and Lucius were spying on them smirking Lucius looked down at Harry who was kneeling down in front of the door.

'' Look's like our plan worked ! '' He knew his friend liked the Gryffendor red head girl.

'' Yeah now we only have to keep Potter away from Lily'' harry said sneering.

''I agreed but how we are going to do that with her in Gryffendor ? '' Lucius asks with a concerend voice.

Harry smirked '' Oh leave that to me I have a few wild card's that I can use ! the most important thing is to get Lily to ask for a Re-Sorting as long she is in Gryffindor she will be in danger not only because of the Maraunder's but also the old fool, the old man got more power in Gryffendor then in the other houses '' Harry said with hatred in his voice.

'' Also we have to warned Lily about the Headmaster he uses Legemacy on the student we dont want the old fool to know about Lily ! '' Lucius said.

'' I forgot about that we need to get Lily a book on Legemacy and Occlumency and make sure she can protect her mind as soon as possible ! Harry said.

'' I agreed it was a pleasure working with you Severas but we better go change we are leaving in a few minutes '' Lucius said.

'' Yeah let's go before Grandma come looking for us '' Harry said they both ran to their room's.

A few minutes Severus left Lily's room with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>In the meantime a very nervous Walruga Black was waiting in front of the Dark Lord's office it was a long time ago since she saw her old school mate soon she heard a silky voice saying;pp'' You May Enter ''/pp'' Hi Tom you are still looking good even after all this year's '' Walruga said eying her old crush blushing.

''To what do I owe your Visit ? Walbruga '' the Dark Lord asks with his back turned to her looking through a few book's on a shelf.

Walburga smirked;

'' I heard an interesting new's when I was leaving Gringrott's yesterday ''

'' And what got that new's have to do with me ? '' Asks the Dark Lord turning around looking at Walburga with Narrowed eyes.

'' 'The girl was at Gringrott's doing an inheritance test when she found out that she in the Granddaughter of Morphin Gaunt your Paternal Uncle '' Walburga said .smirking it's not everyday you get the chance to shock the dark lord into silence.

Voldemort's eyes when wide before they narrowed again looking at Walburga.

'' Are you Sure about this ? ''

'' I am 100 % sure I heard it myself I decided to inform you as soon as possible '' Walburga said with a serious voice.

'' Who is she do I know her ? '' Voldemort asks with a curious voice.

''Know her ? No but we all heard of her she is the Gryffindor Muddblood Lily Evan's well now we know she isn't ! '' Walburga said neverously when she saw the Dark Lord's eyes flash red when she said Muddblood.

''Have a few of our loyal Grffyindor''s protect her ! I want to know everything about her and find out where she live'' Voldemort said turning his back at Walruga, who took that as the cue for her to leave bowing she answered;

'' As you wish my lord '' and with that said she left.

Lily and Severus coused a comotion when they walk into the Great hall holding hand's and a more gasps when throught the hall when she sat next to Severus at the Slytherin's table while at the Gryffindor table James was fuming with rage all while Remus and the rest of the Gryffindor's were glarring hatefully at the couple.

Meanwhile Harry was nervously waiting to be announced he was straightening his tie when he heard Dumbledore saying;

'' Student of Hogwart's this year we will have a transfer student joining us he will be going to classes with the 4 year's gave a warm applause to Severas Prince welcome to Hogwart's 'The Slytherin table burst in applouse together with the Ravenclaw's and a few Huffelpuff's except the Gryffindor's who were still in a state of shock Harry was sorted into Slytherin which he ran to sitting next to Severus the tension was broken by Sirius Black who cried out ;

'' BLOODY HELL THERE ARE 2 SNAPES ! ''

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.ppBUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS! And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ;Severus Snape Secret Brother;Meeting the Toy's

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room surrounded by the upper year's.<p>

'' Damn Severus why didn't you tell us you have a twin !'' A 7 year Slytherin said smirking.

'' I don't have obligation to tellyou guy's nothing ! '' Severus said sneering at the boy.

'' Now,now guy's leave Sevyalone it's not a big deal ! '' Lucius said smiling.

IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL ! NOW WE HAVE 2 FILTHY HALF BLOOD IN THIS HOUSE LIKE HAVING ON IS NOT ENOUGH WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH 2 !'' Bellatrix said sneering at Severus The Temperature in the room dropped Harry narrowed his eyesat Bellatrix he slowly walked up to her saying;

''Watch what you say bitch ! Or imake you regret the day you were born ! ''

'' Severas calm down ! Plus she is not worted come one leave her ! ''Severus said to Harry with concerned voice.

'' Or I can make her my toy ! can I play with her please ? '' Harry said giving Severus the Puppy eye treatment.

''I thought you wanted to play with the Maraunder's ? ! '' Lucius said saving Severus from his brother Just like that the Temperature in the coming room Was back to normal Harry's eye's were sparkling with mischief.

''Oh them ! I almost forgot about them Yes I really want to play with them it's going to be so much fun ! '' Harry said smirking leaving the Coming Room Lucius turned looking at Bellatrix with narrowed eyes saying;

'' Stupid woman I just save your stupid life don't insult Severus in front of Severas he not like Severus who will take your shit lying down ! That goes for everyone here if you want to get hurt go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you !'' Lucius said leaving a shocked coming room behind.

'' Bloody Hell remind me not to fuck with Severus ! ''

Rodolphus Le strange said to his brother who only nodded his head in agreement .

In the Mean Time The Mauraunder's were sitting in the coming room planing;

''So there are now 2 Snapes Bloody hell ! If one was not enough ! Now we have to deal with 2 ! '' Sirius said throwing his hand's in the air in a dramatic way.

'' What do you think we should do James ? '' Sirius asks.

But James Potter was not listening to Sirius '' Did you guy's saw how he was holding my Lily's hand the bastard ! '' James yelled standing up he starts to walk up and down in the coming room at that moment Lily walked into the Coming room she was going up the stair's when James suddenly grabbed her slamming her against the wall.

'' You can't go out with him ! Anyone but HIM ! '' James yelled.

''I GO OUT WITH WHO THE HELL I WANT ! NOW LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT LET GO YOUR HURTING ME ! '' Lily yelled Frank Longbottom rushed over pulling Lily away from James with narrowed eyes Frank said;

'' I know that you like Lily and all but that don't give you the right's to treat her this way ! do I need go and get Professor Mcgonagall for you Potter !'' Frank said with a stern voice.

'' No it's not necessary we will take care of him Frank '' Remus said with a serious voice.

''Good Alice Help Lily to the Girl's dorm '' Frank said to his girlfriend who was standing next to Lily with wide eyes she nodded her head and helped Lily up the stair's ones in the girls dorm Alice said;

'' Wow I have never seen Potter so furious he totally flipped when he saw you walking into the great hall holding hand's with Severus ''

'' I know I know I saw the hatred glares he was sending in our direction '' Lily said she sat down on the bed next to Alice.

'' I am worried that his Prank's against Severus are going to become more vicious '' Lily said with Concerned voice.

'' Yeah that is true but don't Worry Severus is not alone anymore he got his little brother with him ! '' Alice said smiling.

''Oh Severas is so sweet but he got a Mean streak with him ! The marauders are in for a surprise this year ! '' Lily said giggling.

'' Really ? I am Intrigue about him now ! '' Alice said laughing.

* * *

><p>In the Mean Time in the Boy's Dorm James was sitting in their room next to Remus who was comforting him.<p>

'' James you need to stay calm remember Lily know's Severus since they were 9 year's old of course she is going to choose him above you ! Think smart try to woo her ! And leave Severus alone ! The main reason she does not like you is because your bullying her friend !'' Remus said with a serious voice.

'' I know, I know I just couldn't stand seeing her with him ! '' James said.

'' We could always go for the brother he is as weak as Severus is anyway's '' Sirius said with a sneer on his face.

''NO Remus is right as much as it pain's me to admit it but he is right if I want to get close to Lily I need to leave those 2 loser's alone for now, as soon Lily start dating me we will attack them ! Our revenge is going to be really sweet'' James said with an evil Glind in his eye while Sirius and Peter were both smirking Remus sighted he never understood James and Sirius need to torment Severus.

The next day Harry was walking to transfiguration when he bumped into someone when he looked up he let out a Gasps standing in front of him was Remus.

'' Are you ok did I hurt you ? '' Remus asks with a concerned voice.

''No I am fine Don't Worry you just Startle me that's all '' Harry smiled at Remus,

Remus helped Harry stand up he started to pick up Harry's book when they both heard a voice saying behind them;

'' Well,Well,Well look what we got here Snivellus !'' Sirius said smirking.

''They are mistaking me for Severus '' Harry thought with wide eyes then Harry Narrowed his eyes he let out a laugh that send shiver's down the marauders spine.

'' And here I thought I would never get the chance to meet you guy's ! say do you guy's want to play ? I am in the mood to play ! '' Harry said smirking with an evil smile on his face.

James shuddered something was really wrong with Severus and he didn't like the forbidden feeling he was getting from the boy in front of him.

''No we got somewhere else to go '' James said shuddering something that didn't go unotice by Remus who Narrowed his eyes at Harry saying;

'' Your not Severus your his Little Brother Severas ! ''

''Bingo ! and hear I thought that you all were a bunch of Dunderhead's I guess Severus was wrong you are the smart one in this Group of Idiot's aren't you ? '' Remus Harry said almost purring.

'' Um it was nice to meet you but we got to go bye ! '' Remus said almost yelling he ran off Dragging James with him with both Sirius and Peter following behind them Harry Watch them leaving with a smirk on his face Ones in the Gryffndor coming room James said with a serious voice;

''What ever you guy's do don't be alone with him I had the most Forbidden feelings around that guy he clearly knew who we were and he was not scared of us in Matter of fact I was more scared of him ! For the first time in my life all my instinct were telling me to run and stay away from that guy ! ''

''Me too for some reason Moony was really scared of that guy '' Remus said with a frown on his face.

'' Yeah he is nothing like Severus '' Sirius said shuddering.

''So we will be staying away from Twin's then ? '' Peter asks.

'' Yeah for the time being '' James said gong up to their dorm's with the rest of the marauders following him.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIRARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Playing with the toy's confrontation in Slytherins !

* * *

><p>Harry Enter the Slytherin's common room when he was attacked by Severus and Lucius who was standing behind of Severus ready to help is friend if he needed help with Severas.<p>

'' Were the hell have you been ! Do you know how worried I was ! '' Severus yelled at Harry who had an amuse look on his face.

''Would you chill a little bit ! I was meeting the toy's they are so muchfun to tease ! You should have seen them ! And Sevy not all of them are Dunderhead's there is one who is really smart you should keep an eye out for him his name is Remus ''

Severus paled both Lucius and Severus looked at each other at the same time before Severus asks with Weary eyes '' What did you do ?''

'' I didn't do anything ! Yet .'' Harry said smirking .

Bellatrix came into the common room followed by Narcissa she saw the faces of terror of Lucius and Severus she narrowed her eyes at Harry;

'' What did the Freak do ! '' She Asks.

'' What did you just call me ?. '' Harry Asks her advancing on Bellatrixwith narrowed eyes Bellatrix pulled out her wand ready to battle but Narcissa Notwanting to lose her sister she jumps in front of her;

'' Please forgive her she is hot tempered don't mind her please don't hurt my sister ! '' Narcissa said with concerned voice Bellatrix not liking that her sister was begging a half blood not to harm her yelled at Narcissa.

'' Cissa get out of the way let me have him !''

Regulus seeing the real danger Bellatrix was in he stepped in front of his 2 cousin's yelling;

'' Would you shut the hell up woman ! ''

''Severus trying to prevent a real blood bad in Slytherinwalked closer to his baby brother saying;

''Severas come on let's go ! Severas !'' Severus yelled at his brother Harry looked away from Bellatrix he smiled at Severus before he left for his room he was sharing with Severus and Lucius.

After Harry left Lucius narrowed hiseyes at Bellatrix.

'' This is the last warning I am giving you Bella stop provokingSeveras ! ''

The next day the whole school could feel the tension coming from the Slytherin table even the Teacher's at the head table were on their guard's .

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the table he could clearlysee that the table was split in 2, there was clearly a power play going on in Slytherin and from what he could see his cousin Bellatrix was at the core of what was going on Bellatrix was sitting in the corner with Rodolphus his brother Rabastan,Mc Nair,Nott,Goyle,Crabbe and Avery,he lean into Remus asking;

''Can you hear What they are talking about?.'' He motion for Remus to look at Bellatrix who was whispering to her friend's.''I am having a bad feeling that something big is happening''

Remus narrowed his eyes nodding his head he concentrated his hearing and paled.

'' They are talking about ambushing Severus little brother and I quote to teach the little Halfblood his place ! '' Remus said.

''Damn I feel sorry for the boy he some how manage to get the most sadistic group of Slytherin's after him '' Sirius said with a sorrowful look on his face.

The rest of the day when well around noon Harry sat at the Slytherin table in the Great hall he let out a Giggle thinking of the prank he was about to pull Severus heard him he looked at his brother with narrowed eyes;

'' What now. ''

'' M nothing much just enjoy the show ! '' Harry said grinning As soon he had said those word's 2 girlish screams came from the Gryffindor table where Sirius use to be was now a girl with his hair dyed white and green '' bloody hell I am a girl '' Sirius yelled and Peter hair turn into snakes that were biting his face.

Remus looked with shocked eyes at his friend's before he burst out laughing his laughing broke the dam around the Great hall and soon even the teacher's were laughing Severus had tear's coming from his eyes from laughing while Lucius was holding his friend for support Lily smiling winked at severas who smirked at her their interaction didn't go unnoticed by James who narrowed his eyes at Harry who gave him a muck Salud yes Harry wanted James to know he did it.

Dumbledore broke the Silent war Harry and James had Going on by saying;

''As much fun it is to see Sirius Black and mister Pettigrew pranked for ones I would like the person responsible to turn Sirius and Peter back to normal ''

'' No.'' Harry said with Firm voice gaining the attention of the wholeGreat Hall shocking Dumbledore.

'I am sorry mister Snape but why are you refusing to turn mister Black and mister Pettigrew to normal ? '' Albus asks with a fake smile.

'' It's Mister Prince the whole wizarding world already know's that our Grandfather accepted me and Severus in the family why are you still addampt to call us that infernal last name !'' Harry said with hatred in his voice.

'' My mistake now could you answer my question why are you refusing tochange mister black back '' Albus said with a firm voice.

''For the same reason you never made the Maraunder's reverse the prank's they played with my brother'' Harry said with a sneer on his face.

''And that reason is ? '' Albus said dreading the answer he remembers when he gave James the Answer to that Question when the boy had Asks him and when he open the door to let James out of the transfiguration class that he was filling in that day for Minerva Severus was standing there with teary eyes he had heard the whole conversation.

'' Because they are simple Gryffindor's and they deserve everything they get ! '' Harry said smirking.

James eyes when wide he remembers when the Professor said the same thing about the Slytherin's James Narrowed his eyes at Severus '' Yes he must have told his brother about that day the bastard ! '' James thought as he looked at Severus with hatred in his eyes.

'' I understand Mister Black come to my office.'' Albus said with a blank expression on his face left the Great hall followed by Sirius,Pettigrew and Minerva who was at a lost at what just happed.

Grinning Harry sat down next to Severus who was looking at him in awe he looked around the Slytherin table and he could see the same expression of awe and confusion on the faces of his house mates.

'' Did you just stood up to the Headmaster ? '' Lucius Asks.

''Yes I did, it was about time someone did something about it he give those bloody Gryff too much power by doing what I did I showed him and the whole school that I will not take the Tyranny of the Gryff lying down ! '' Harry said knowing full well the whole school was Listing.

'' Well done ! Itwas fun hearing Sirius Scream like a girl ! Oh Waite he was a girl ! '' Lily said Giggling.

'' I am happy you enjoy the prank Lilly, Lilly '' Harry said smirking./ppThelast few ours when without a hitch that is until Harry was leaving Charm when he was ambushed by Bellatrix, Rodolphus his brother Rabastan,Mc Nair, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and Avery who were all grinning with an evil glined with their eyes.

'' Oh look what we got here if it isn't filthy half blood Severas '' Bellatrix said with a creepy baby voice.

Harry suppressed the shiver that when down his spine no matter how strong he is Bellatrix will always creep him out.

Harry widened his eyes saying;Did you guy's come to play ? Yay we will have so much fun I promise ! '' Harry said giggling in a scary way sending shiver's down Rodolpus and his brother's spine they both look at each other thinking the same thing.

.'' We are so screwed ''

'' Stop trying to be cool and just bow down to us you Mudblood ! '' Bellatrix yelled sending a Rebucto at Harry who immediately moved out of the way.

So the battle began Harry moving quickly and fast his Auror training kicking in Adrenaline was rushing through his body he was moving like a seasoning Auror he pointed his wand at Avery yelling;

''Furnunculus '' Avery screamed when the hex hit him straight in the chest.

''Ragnos ''Nott yelled.

Harry dodged the spell pointing at Nott yelling;

''Flipendo'' the Spell hit Nott Sending him flying 30 feet.

Rodophus seeing they were losing together with his brother started to attack Harry showing their amazing team work that if Harry wasn't the one being attacked He would have sat down and watch them do their thing.

''stVoxinous''

'' Rodolphus yelled Harry Dodged only to be almost hid by a strongFotia Poli hex that Rabastan send at him he turned and send an Arachni Sorta at Rabastan who yelled dropping his wand trying to take the spider's.

the meantime Lily was coming out of Charm class when she saw the battle going on she watched in awe as Severus little brother was battling 7 other Slytherin's like an Auror James and Remus who were drawn to the fight watched hiding behind a pillar with their mouth open Lily snapped out of her trance before she took off running to the Great she came in the Great Hall yelling ;

''SEVERUS YOUR BROTHER IN BATTLING 7 SLYTHERINS IN THE HALL TO THE CHARM CLASS ROOM ! '' Before she took off running back to where she came from with the rest of the Slytherin's and the school behind her.

In the meantime Harry found him elf caught between Rodolphus, Goyle, Crabe,Mc Nair and Bellatrix Harry was thinking hard how he was going to take this 5 down when an idea struck him smiled Harry turned and yelled at Goyle who was taken by surprise by the sudden attack;

''Electa Maximus! ''

The electricityspell hit Goyle right in the chest the boy let out an Agonizing scream before he past out.

Severus came just in time to see Goyle going down by an Electricty spell his eyes when wide he never taught his brother those spells ! Those were 5,6 and 7 year's Spells.

'' Severus when did you taught your brother this spells !'' a shocked Lucius Asks.

'' I didn't teach him those '' Severus whisper back to Lucius who's eyes when wide he turned back looking where Severas was standing facing Rodolpus,Crabe,Mc Nair and bellatrix with a Maniatical smile on his face

'' This mean's he learn those by himself Impossible ! '' Lucius thought.

looking at the battle with wide eyes Harry pointed at Crabe yelling;

'' Unconscientus''

the spell hit Crabe sending him to the floor.

Bellatrix seing they were losing she screamed in rage she started to use more darker spells.

''Akan '' Bellatrix yelled Harry turned around dodging her cursewith wide eyes he looked at her ;

''So this is how you are going to play ? Don't be mad when you get hurt remember this is how you wanted to play !'' Harry said Giggling in a very scary way.

Severus Paled at his brother's word's all this time his brother was using light spell's stupid Bella you shouldn't have done that now you pissed him off ! '' Severus said shaking his head.

'' you want to play with dark I show you dark ! Karsado ''Harry yelled grinning.

Sirius came just in time to hear the spell that harry had Send to his cousin his eyes When wide he paled not caring it was Bellatrix he was helping he yelled;

'' Bellatrix !move out the way dodged it !''

''Habeus Corpus''Bellatrix yelled Harry dodged at this point it became a full out duel between Bellatrix and Harry Rodolphus and Mc Nair both backed out letting them battle it out.

'' At this time Harry was laughing like a maniac he was having so much fun even at this young age Bellatrix Black was a force to be recon with !.

'' Yakanas''Bellatrix yelled Harry was not fast enough and the Spell hit him with full force Harry bit his lips he was not going to give Bellatrx the satisfaction in hearing him scream,Severus eyes when wide when he felt the pain but he didn't scream if his brother could take it so could he,he Whisper but he stood tall and proud he was not going to be the couse of sevas losing.

''Severas you better finish this now ! '' Severus yelled with narrowed eyes Harry's eyes when wide he saw his brother painted face he forgot about Severus and his connection he smiled at Severus he turned looking at Bellatrix 'with a comanding voice he said ;

'' This is going to stop now !''

''When you bow to me this will stop! '' Bellatrix said smirking at Harry./ppWith narrowed eyes Harry yelled;

''strongSectumsempra! ''

Bellatrix was not fast enough to dodge and the curse hit her with full force she screamed out in pain blood was coming out of her wounds painthing the floor to the charm class room red Narcissa rushed forward trying desperately to help her bleeding sister while the student's started screaming at the sight of the blood bad in front of them./ppHarry laugh while Severuswas looking at his brother with a look of horror on his face.

'' WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ! '' Albus Dumbledore booming voice said yelling .

''How heroic of you to come at the end of a marvelous duel I wonder what the board of governor's would say when they find out that 8 student's were allowed to battle without the intervention of the professor's which were all standing watching the duel isn't so Professor Flitwick ? ''

Harry said looking at the small teacher who came from behind a few of his Ravenclaw student's Flitwick bowed his head he knew that Harry was right he stood and watch instead of doing his duty as a teacher and stopped them.

'' AL OF YOU GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOM'S NOW ! Minerva let's take Ms Black to the Infirmary and mister Prince I will be sending for you to come to my office ! '' Dumbledore said leaving for the Infirmary with Narcissa and Regulus Black following them .

As soon the teacher's left Sirius roared ;

'' I am going to make you regret this ! ''

'' Come one Siri let's go we will deal with him later let's go come one ! '' James said dragging Sirius with him.

''We need to talk now ! ''A Pissed off Severus said dragging Harry to the Slytherin common room with the rest of their house following them.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.ppBUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but untilI don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER/ppSO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; consequences and Severus Fury !

* * *

><p>"Hogwart's was in chaos the student body was in shock never before had they experience such a tragedy at their school, Lily was sitting in the Gryfindor common room when James stormed in yelling at her;<p>

'' NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HANG OUT WITH SEVERUS AND HIS FRIEND'S ! THEY ARE DANGEROUS !''

''YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TELL ME WITH WHOM I SHOULD HANG OUT WITH IT ! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT THING'S YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ! '' Lily said yelling at James.

'' I can't believe you ! Didn't you see what that little monster did to my cousin ! '' Sirius said yelling in Lily's face.

'' Bellatrix deserved what happend to her ! it was her own fault! '' Lily yelled.

'' What ! '' Sirius said advancing on Lily but he was stopped by Remus who was holding him in a tight grip.

'' That was a mean thing to say Lily ''Frank Longbottom said Common into the common room.

''YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT STUFF YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ! Sirius your cousin Bellatix is not a saint and you know it ! That bitch was Provoking Severas ! even Lucius told your cousin to leave Severas alone it was your cousin who ambushed him he was just defending himself through out the whole duel Severas was using only light spell's he only started to use the dark spell's when your cousin send the Akan spell at Severas ! Why don't you tell us what that spell does Sirius ! '' Lily said grinning.

'' Akan is a Dark spell that breaks all the bones where it hits, for example, if it hits you in your arm, all the bones in that arm are broken ! '' Sirius said with a blank face at this point he knew that he could not keep defending Bellatrix his cousin made a mistake by using Dark Art's in the duel. Remus and the rest of the common Room paled.

'''Isn't that spell inlegal ? '' Peter Asks.

'' Yes it is, no wonder Severas when mad she could have killed him with that spell ! '' Frank Longbottom said with wide eyes.''We can not condampt him for defending himself I would have start using the Dark Art's too if someone had send such a spell at me '' Alice said surprising everyone.

James could not believe it ! Half his house was allying them self with Severus brother.

'' But he is a Slytherin ! Don't you guy's Care ? He was put in that house for a reason ! '' James yelled trying to get his house on his side.

'' Oh will you stop it James ? You look pathetic trying to turn us against a boy who had all the right's in the world to defend himself ! '' Lily said walking up the stair's to the girl's dorm with Rest of the Girl's following her

.'' This time James we stand behind Lily ! '''Frank Longbottom said leaving for the boy's dorm with the rest of the boy's following him leaving a shocked James behind .

Meanwhile there was chaos in the Office of Albus Dumbledore Cygnus III and Druella Black Were currently in a yelling match between them and the Prince Matriarch. Katherine Prince who stood firm defending her grandson.''Oh please it was your Daughter fault ! She Provoked him I am sure ! Severas is a sweet boy he would never attack your Daughter without a good reason !''

'' It's your Daughter fault for marrying a Barbarian ! Albus I demand expulsion or better yet a trip to AZKABAN ! Cygnus Black yelled .

But before Albus Dumbledore could say something Regulus Black Stept in saying;'' AuntyDruella Uncle Cygnus its Bella's own fault she got hurt !''

What are you saying'' Cygnus Black Asks with an enrage voice.

''It's true since Severas came into Slytherin Bella has done nothing but to provoke him even Lucius told Bella to leave the boy alone but she didn't and together with 6 other Student's they ambushed him with the intention to harm him he just defend himself I am sorry Uncle but I am not going to lie for Bella if the Prince of Slythern himself had warned her to stay away from that boy it must be for a reason ! '' Regulus said with a serious voice.

'' Ha see I knew it, I was right ! '' Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

' Is that true miss Black ? Albus Ask looking at Narcissa who was sobbing in a corner.

'' Yes it's true Bella started everything ! '' Narcissa said crying.

''Then I am painted to say this but I can not expel him since he was defending himself the only thing I can do is ask him for the name of the spell he used and make the Minister declared the spell inlegal that spell was borderline dark I have never in my year's heard of such a spell ! ''

''Of course you wouldn't since I am the one who created the spell ! '' Harry said entering the room with a smirk on his face.

'' Oh my baby how are you doing ? Are you okay ? '' Katherine said hugging Harry.

'' I am fine Granny !'' Harry said smiling at her.

''Oh good,good did you just say you created that spell ? It dangerous doing those type of thing's alone when you are spell making I wan't Severus to be with you,you never know what can go wrong promise ? '' Katherine said with a concerned voice.

'' Yes promise '' Harry said with narrowed eyes he didn't like being baby like this it reminded him too much of Mrs Weasley, in the mean time Cygnus was observing Harry. '' This boy created such a dangerous spell ? I need to inform my lord about this boy he could be a great addition to our forces if he is this good at this age Inmagine how powerful he will be fully matured.'' Cygnus thought looking at Harry in a new light.

'' Well since it was self defense you won't be thrown out of Hogwart's but I forbid you of using that spell again understood mister Prince ?'' Albus said with astern voice.

'' Yes I understand can I go now ? '' Harry Asks.

''Yes you can leave '' Albus smirked he Hugged his Grandparent's before he left Dumblesore office while his Grandparent's stayed behind talking with the Headmaster. Harry ran into the common room Happy that he was not expelled';

'' Sevy,Sevy ! I got good new's I am not in'' but He never got to finish the sentence because he was slapped so hard by Severus that it send Harry flying on the floor Harry sat there looking with wide eyes at Severus who's eyes were burning with fury;

'' DON'T TALK TO ME ! DON'T COME NEAR ME ! I WANT YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ! YOU MONSTER !'' Severus Yelled before he stormed to the boys's dorm leaving ashocked Harry behind.

* * *

><p>I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THE READER'S OF THIS FIC FOR AL YOUR POSSITIVEREVIEW'S I WILL DO MY BEST TO POST THE CHAPTER'S FASTER.<p>

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

Andfor those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you like it i correct all the fault i see .

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIRARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Never Anger a RedHead !

* * *

><p>The Slytherin common room when deadly silence Severas sat there on the floor in Shock he never imagined that Severus would do such a thing ! Of all people Severus ! Harry was deep in his thought when a few giggle's snapped him back to reality. He turn around with narrowed eyes looking at the 2 first year's who became a little brave the one who seem's to be the leader smirked at Harry.<p>

'' Look at you even your big brother think You're a monster !.'' He spat before yelling out. ''Murder ! ''

Severas's eyes flash red for a moment making the 2 first year's backed away from him, Severas said a non verbal Suffocoum spell making the rude little first year to choke then wandesley he lift the little boy in the air he practically hissed saying.

'' I didn't take Bellatrix Black bullshit what make you think I will put up with a little shit like you ! Fuck with me again and crushed you like a bug !.''

''We are sorry we won't make fun of you ever again just let him go, I promise, I will keep him in line ! '' The other boy said with fear in his eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy before he smirked saying.

'' It look's like at least one of you got brain's keep this little s*** away from me and then we are good and if I hear any weird rumor going on about me in the first year's, I will come straight looking for the 2 of you understand ! ''

'' Yes we do ! '' The boy said Severas dropped the boy on the floor before he stormed off to the room of requirement student's made way for him when they saw him coming, Severas spend the rest of the day blowing up dummies in the room of requirement's, Severas spend the night in there.

The next day was going fine well if you can call it fine some student's where looking at him with pity in their eyes while other's were looking at him with curious eyes but the one that surprised him more was Severus he was down right avoiding Severas like a plague.

A few day's when by with the same routine Severas was getting more and more depressed with each day Lily and Lucius watch with sad eyes how Sevas tried to get Severus attention a few times only to be ignored by his brother, Severus left for his room followed by an enrage Lucius who punch Severus in his face yelling.

'' WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ! IF THE GRYFF WERE THE ONES TREATING SEVAS LIKE THIS I UNDERSTAND BUT NOT YOU ! DON'T YOU SEE YOU ARE HURTING HIM WITH YOU REJECTION !''

'' I AM SCARED OKAY ! I AM SCARED OF MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER ! '' Severus yelled with tear's in his eyes.

Lucius eyes when wide with understanding, He sighted sitting next to Severus saying.

'' You will have to talk to him you can't not keep this up Sevy you know how sensitive Severas is and your rejection is really hurting him do you know that I found him crying on the astronomy tower ? '' Lucius said in a serious voice Severus eye's when wide.

'' I think I need to talk to him before he does something stupid '' Severus said with a weak smile on his face.

Meanwhile Severas was sad He didn't know how he was going to make Severus like him again, but now Harry was more preoccupied with his cutting he started to cut himself after Sirius dead whenever he felt trapped like he was feeling right now He would cut himself.

He was currently cutting himself in the abandon girl's bathroom on the second floor Harry was entrance watching the blood flowing from his wound while M*** Myrtle was watching above him with a sad look on her face. '' You shouldn't be doing that you know ! '' M*** Myrtle said shaking her head

'' It calms me down, it's the only way I know how to feel pain sad isn't it ? That I need to do this so I can feel alive '' Harry said chuckling Harry was so in trance that he didn't notice that he cut to deep the blood started to flow faster, he started to feel dizzy, he tried to stop the bleeding but he was too late before he past out , he whispering said to M*** Myrtle.

'' Find Lucius '' and with that everything when black.

M*** Myrtle's eye's when wide before she disappeared she appeared in the Great Hall right in front of Lucius who was eating, the surprise appearance of M*** Myrtle made him almost choke on his pumpkin juice'' WHAT THE HELL Myrtle ! '' Lucius yelled.

'' The boy in my bathroom told me to look for you ! You got to come he is bleeding so Bad ! Please ?! '' M*** Myrtle yelled.

Lucius eyes when wide . '' H,h how does he look like ? '' Lucius asks dreading the answer that he already knew.

M*** Myrtle look at Severus with wide eyes before she pointed her finger at Severus.

'' He look's like him ! '' She said with wide eyes at this both Lucius Severus and Lily ran to the girl's bathroom on the second floor only to find an unconscious boy lying in a pool of his own blood.

'' Oh my god ! Sevas Oh merlin what have you done ! I am so sorry, I am sorry, Oh merlin, Lucius do something !'' A hysterical Severus yelled but before Lucius could do something Lily pushed both boy's out of the way she hold Harry's wrist pointing her wand at the wound's before she said.

'' Vestigia Retrorsum '' before their eye's they saw how the wound's closed she sighed in relief. '' But we still need to take him to madam Pomfrey he lost too much blood !''

'' She right let's go ! '' Severus said Lifting Harry in his arm's they ran all the way to the Infirmary they burst into the Infirmary yelling.

'' Madam Pomfrey we need help ! '' Lily yelled. A stern looking woman in her mid 40 came walking into the Infirmary she took one look at Harry before she start to bark order's. '' Lay him on the bed what in Merlin's name happened !''

'' He was cutting himself in the bathroom he just when little bit far !'' Said M*** Myrtle floating above madam Pomfrey.

'' Did you know your brother was cutting himself ? '' Madam Pomfrey Asks Severus with a serious voice.

'' No I didn't know ! This Is new's to me ! '' Severus said wide eye's.

'' I KNEW IT ! THIS YOUR DAMN FAULT SEVERUS !' Lily said yelling on top of her long's her red hair was flying in the wind that came out of nowhere.

'' IF YOU HAVEN'T PUSHED SEVERAS AWAY THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN ! YOU BETTER PRAY YOUR LITTLE BROTHER BE OKAY OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I MAKE THOSE PRANK'S THE MARAUDER'S DO TO YOU LOOK'S LIKE CHILD PLAY ! '' Lily yelled storming of leaving a shock Severus, Pomfrey and Lucius behind.

'' Damn Remember me not to fuck with a Red Head they are scary ! '' Lucius said with Severus nodding in agreement then he paled he forgot how cruel Lily could be he put his face in his hand's muttering.

'' I am so screwed. ''

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.ppBUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but untilI don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't

like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do notown Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Reconciliation and Lily's first meeting with the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Hogwart's was in chaos ones again rumor's of Severas's supposed suicide was spreading like wild fire !<p>

As soon Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room she was attacked by a horde of student's who all wanted to know the latest gossip Lily annoyed by her housemates yelled.

'' WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP ! ''

The Gryffindor common room fell into a deadly silence they knew of Lily's temper and knew that it was not nice being on the receiving end's of the famous Evan's temper.

'' Good now what is it that you guys want to know ?'' Lily Asks.

'' Would you tell us How is he doing ? Did he really try to kill himself ? A concern Alice Asks al do she never met the guy she really like him.

'' Yes '' Lily said watching their reaction she could see the look of horror on their face.

'' Why was he not getting all the attention that he wanted ? '' Asks James sneering.

'' I am not going to waste my time with you James you are not wort it !'' Lily spat leaving the Gryffindor common room.

In the mean time Severus was sleeping in the chair next to Harry's bed in the Infirmary, the nurse had tied Harry's hand's and feet to the bed she wanted to prevent Harry from hurting himself.

Harry was slowly regaining his consciousness he slowly open his eyes he turned his head looking at Severus who was sleeping he smiled watching Severus sleeping.

In the mean time Severus could almost feel like someone was watching him so he slowly open his eyes only find a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes looking at him he smiled at Harry with concern voice he asks. '' Are you okay? how are you feeling ? ''

'' Why did you hit me ? '' Harry asks with a hurt voice.

Severus paled . '' I am sorry okay ? I panicked please forgive me Sevas ! '' Severus said hugging Harry.

'' Don't do it again ! Don't turn into father !'' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' I promise I won't do that again ! '' Severus said.

'' Oh good now explain to me why I am tied up to the bed ? '' Severas asks with a raised eyebrow.

'' Madam Pomfrey seem's to think you are suicidal and this is her way to prevent you from hurting yourself '' Severus said.

'' You know this won't change a thing ! '' Harry said looking at the rope on his hand's and feet like they where insect.

'' I know you can get out of that bed with a click of your fingers but don't ! We don't want the old fool to think that you are powerful with that duel of yours you already give him plenty of ammunition he doesn't need to have more'' Severus said with a serious voice.

'' Yes your right I am just annoyed '' Harry said .

'' I know but please stay calm and lay low for a couple of day's okay? And promise me you won't do such a thing like this again !'' Severus said .

'' I promise '' Harry said smiling.

'' Sevas tell me when did you start to cut yourself?'' Severus asks with a concern voice.

'' Since that day ! '' Harry said bowing his head.

'' Oh Sevas ! I am sorry I didn't notice but promise me that whenever you feel the urges to cut yourself you will come to me okay ? Promise me !'' Severus yelled.

'' Okay I promise no need to yell ! '' Harry said.

'' Okay then i am going to change i be back later try and be nice to Madam Pomfrey ! '' Severus said leaving the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey decided to keep Harry in the Infirmary for a week while Severus was getting the full blow of Lily's wrath. In the last days that when by he was turned into a big, a yellow chicken, his head was turned into a frog he was also turned into a big cow. today he was sporting cat ear's and tail he walk up to Lily kneeling in front of her saying.

'' Lily please I am begging you could you please stop pranking me ? Sevas have already forgiven me ! ''

'' Sevas forgive you because your his twin and he is way too sweet to stay mad at you ! '' Lily said smirking.

'' Come on ! Please ? '' Severus said doing the puppy eye trick.

Come on ! Please ? '' Severus said doing the puppy eye trick.

Lily smirked. '' That is not going to work for some reason your puppy eyes trick is not as powerful as Sevas when he does his its impossible saying no to him! But because Sevas forgive you, i will stop pranking you but if you make Sevas sad again, I will show you no mercy Severus !''

''I understand thank you Lily '' with that said Severus ran to the Slytherin common room .

Day's when by Harry started school again and he also started to prank the marauders 's who were not so happy with the new competition.

Meanwhile Abraxas Malfoy was called to the Dark Lord's Office he was nervously waiting for the dark lord who was eying Abraxas with suspicious eyes.'' say Abraxas did your son tell you about something important that I should know about ? '''Voldemort Asks with narrowed eyes.

'' No my lord he only said he found out about something important and that he would tell me when he get back home With the Holiday's " Abraxas said with curiosity in his voice. '' Why? Did something happen my lord ? '' Abraxas asks.

'' Yes Walburga Black inform me of something important I heard your son is friend with Lily Evan's '' The dark lord said with a curious tone.

'' My lord I will stop Lucius from hanging out with her ! '' Abraxas said with a scared voice.

'' No no, no need for that actually I wanted you to ask your son to arrange a meeting between her and me I would like the chance to meet her ! '' Voldemort said shocking Abraxas ho was looking at Voldemort with wide eyes.

'' May I ask why you want to meet her ? My lord ? '' Abraxas asks with a curious tone.

'' Well I don't mind you knowing since your my right hand I found out that she is my cousin second removed I want her by my side ! '' Voldemort said.

Abraxas eyes when wide. '' Of course my lord I will tell Lucius to arrange a meeting immediately ! '' Abraxas said bowing before he left.

Lucius eyes when wide when he read his father's letter together with Severus and Harry they dragged Lily too the room of requirement where Lily was now pacing up and down stopping before she said.

'' Oh my god ! What I am going to do ! Maybe I should go to Dumbledore for Protection !''

'' Are you out of your mind ! The first thing he will do is use you against the dark lord and make you his weapon or worse throw you in Azkaban just for being related to the dark lord ! The old man is a back stabbing b*** ! Who do you think Created the dark lord? It's that old fool ! '' Harry said yelling.

Lily was looking at him with shock eyes. '' You really do hate Dumbledore don't you ? '' Lily asks.

'' Yes I do ! That man is responsible for our current situation ! And he got a lot of innocent blood on his hand's !'' Harry said sneering.

'' We will talk about that later but the most important thing now is to figure out where are you going to meet your cousin Lily ? '' Lucius Asks.

'' I know this very elegant 5 star's Restaurant in London were only the rich Muggle's go to eat it's a very well known place even the Muggle Princes eat there ! '' Lily said smiling.

'' Oh I know that place ! That place is a Hot Spot were all the rich and famous go to eat ! It's a good place to take the dark lord ! '' Severas said smirking.

'' And how would you know ? '' Severus asks Severas with suspicious eyes.

'' Oh I read mom's gossip's magazine's ! '' Severas said smirking.

'' Well if the place is a Hot Spot for the rich then I approve I will tell father to inform the lord when do you want to meet him Lily'' Lucius asks.

'' Well on a Saturday night we can go for dinner I just need to figure out how to sneak out of Hogwart's ! '' Lily said with a thoughtful look on her face.

''Don't worry Lily, I know all the secret passage in Hogwart's we just need to get Potter's invisibility cloak and were good'' Harry said grinning.

'' Potter got an Invisibility cloak ? '' Lucius asks with wide eyes.

'' Yes he does, how do you think he and his band of delinquents manage to roam the castle without getting caught ! '' Harry said with an amuse tone in his voice.

'' Damned I knew it ! '' Severus said grinning he always suspected that one of the Marauder's of having an Invisibility Cloak Severus was enjoying his little victory when he thought of their new problem he turn looking at Severas with a serious look on his face.

'' Waite how are we going to get the Invisibility cloak from Potter ? ''

''Don't worry our Little Rat in Potter's dorm will help us ! '' Harry said with an evil smile on his face. ''Yes it's time to make good use of Pettigrew '' Harry thought smirking.

Lily raised an eyebrow so did Lucius and Severus.

'' I didn't know we had a spy in the Gryff''s '' Lucius said with a surprise tone in his voice.

'' Yes we do and you would be surprise who the b*** is ! Don't worry Lily everything will be okay I will go with you to help you if you need back up ! '' Severas said smiling at Lily.

'' The 3 of us will go with you we will hide in the restaurant to be sure ! '' Severus said with determination in his voice.

'' Yes that's a good Idea ! '' Lucius said.

''Good then next Saturday will be the big day ! '' Severas said smirking.

Lucius had Sent a letter to his father with Lily's answer the Dark Lord was standing in his office with the letter in his hand smirking. He was sure that next Saturday will be a memorable day.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.ppBUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but untilI don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to apologize to you reader's for the delay of chapter 12. I have been buzzy with my work and stuff and I didn't have the chance to work on my fanfiction's so ones again I am sorry I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Nightmares, flying ,and Dinner With The Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Harry was tossing and turning on the double 4 poster king size bed that he and Severus shared in the Slytherin's dorm with Lucius Harry's body was cold, but at the same time, hot from the salty sweat running down the center of his chest.<p>

Harry found himself in a really bright white room he saw a door that he tried to open he was fighting with the door when he heard a chuckle behind him he turned around he was shocked is eyes when wide he backed away there standing in front of him was a boy looking just like him the boy walked closer to Harry saying;

'' It won't open unless I say so ''.

'' Who are you ? '' Harry asks with his voice shaking.

'' You know who I am ! I am the owner of that body !'' The boy said sneering at Harry.

Harry's eyes when wide '' I am sorry it was never my '' Harry never got to finish his sentence because the boy yelled at him saying;

'' Stop it ! I am not mad at you ! In matter fact I wanted to say thank you for freeing Severus from our father !''.

" It was nothing you and Severus deserved much better I am sorry that I stole your life !'' Harry said with a small voice.

'' Don't be silly ! I was already dead when your soul was transferred to my body so don't worry I am not mad at you I just want to ask you to take care of Sevy for me okay?''.

'' I promise I keep Severus safe !'' Harry said shaking the boy's hand Harry watched how the boy disappeared and soon the boy was gone the door open Harry ran to the door and jumped out.

But soon he found himself in a field he looked around the field and saw that the field was littered with bodies of his love ones the ones that shocked him the most was the bodies of Severus,Lily,Lucius,his Grandparents lying in front of him his eyes when wide.

With a gasp Harry jerked awake throwing himself into a sitting position, he was panting harshly, sweat glazed his pale skin and soaked his black hair causing it to stick to his forehead Severus who heard Harry whispering in his sleep was sitting next to him looking at Harry with concern eyes he started to rubbing Harry's back.

'' Sssh is okay Sevas is okay your safe '' Severus said hugging Harry.

''Your okay your not hurt your okay ! '' Harry said touching Severus face to make sure that what he was seeing in front of him was real.

Severus eyes when wide He must of dreamed of me getting hurt Severus thought looking at his distraught brother.

''Yes I am fine! Look at me Sevas see ? I am fine is okay sshh'' Severus said hugging Harry again.

'' Is everything okay ? '' Lucius asks with a concern voice.

'' Yes where fine go back to sleep '' Severus said smiling at Lucius.

'' There's no need its 6.30 I am going to shower I see you guys at breakfast '' Lucius said leaving .

The day when well around afternoon Harry got bored so he decided to test his new broom he when to the Quidditch pitch he started to fly doing his thing Oblivious to the people watching him on the ground 2 Ravenclaws who where talking with each other on the quidditch stands were looking at him with shocked eyes.

'' Whoever he is I hope he is not on the Slytherin team otherwise we will be so f*** this year '' one of the boys said.

'' Yeah lets go inform the captain '' The other one said . They both took off running back to the castle.

In the meantime James Potter was watching together with Sirius at the flying boy with wide eyes.

'' You know that if he gets on the Slytherin team we are going to be so screwed '' Sirius said without taking his eyes away from the boy in the air.

'' Yeah lets hope he like potions more and stayed on the ground '' James said .

Ín the meantime Severus,Lucius and a few other Slytherins were watching Harry doing his turns and flips in the air when the Slytherin Captain whistle saying;

'' Damn he Is good say Prince why didn't you tell me that your brother was this good at flying ? ''

'' I didn't know because this is his first time one a broom '' Severus said shocking the other Slytherins into silence.

'' Your kidding right ? '' The captain of the Quidditch team Ask with wide eyes looking at Severus.

'' No is true I was with them when Their Grandfather bought Severas the broom Severas wasn't joking when he said he be flying that broom like a Professhional in no time ''Lucius said smirking.

'' I want him on the team Severus tell your brother to look me up after class I want to talk to him '' with that said he left.

When Harry was coming out of the charms classroom He Encounter Lily who was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

'' Your flying stunt got James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Scared ! It was funny seeing them all railly up'' Lily said.

'' Oh really ? That's good Its about time for someone to break the Gryff winning streak !'' Harry said smirking.

'' Good I be Chearring for you then '' Lily said smiling.

'' Do you know where James little rat is ?!'' Harry said smirking he told Lily,Lucius and Severus that the Maraunder's where Animagus she smirked.

'' Yeah I saw him heading for the the Library ''

'' Thanks I see you later Sevy is in the Great Hall with Lucius '' with that said Harry left looking for Peter.

After a few minutes he cornered him in the Library He smirked when He saw Pettigrew looking at a few books with his back turned to Harry,Harry smirked he sneak behind Peter.

'' Little Peter, Peter Pettigrew I am in need of your service for our master ! '' Harry said with a singing voice.

Eep Peter Squeak out before he turned around looking at Harry is eyes when wide.

'' How do you know I serve him !'' He asks Harry could see the fear in his eyes In wardy Harry smirked.

'' I know many thing's but that is not what is important right now I am here because I am on a mission for our lord and I am in need of your Assistant I need you to get the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map from Potter '' He said.

Peter's eyes when wider than they were Harry smirked.

'' How I suppose to get those from him ? And how do you know about them in the first place ! '' Peter asks with a scared voice.

'' I don't care how you do it ! That is not my problem just bring them to our next potion class I will give them back to you on Monday '' Harry said.

'' I can keep those until Monday ! They will start to ask's questions and wonder why I need those for so long !'' Peter said almost yelling.

'' Look just tell them you are seeing a girl and you want to make sure you don't get caught in the broom closet'' Harry said rolling his eyes.

'' That's a good idea they would probably believe it too ! Okay I will do it I see you in the next potion class ! '' Peter said running away.

'' Bloody idiot '' Harry muttered walking away. Little did Harry knew they were heard by Remus Lupin who had his hand over his mouth he calmed down then he when to the Gryffindor tower looking for James.

Friday came really fast in Harry's opinion he had bought a beautiful silver white dress for Lily from Chanel with matching shoes and a Black evening purse. He also bought a beautiful Emerald and diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet Lily looked stunning Harry had rented a Limo for her He wanted her to make an impression.

Since the restaurant was a very prestigious and famous restaurant he knew for sure there would be Paparazzi camping outside the restaurant hoping to catch a few Star's going in the restaurant. And he was right as soon they pull up in front of the restaurant the Paparazzi when crazy taking Pictures of Lily and asking who she was.

She walked into the restaurant gaining the attention from those present Lily blush she was not use of getting this much attention her thoughts were interrupted by a silky aristocrat voice saying;

'' They are looking at you because you are beautiful Lily Evan's I presume '' the voice said.

Lily turn around looking with shocked eyes at the man who have been terrorizing Magical Britain for the last 2 year's. She was shocked she never Imagine that the dark lord was so handsome she blushed saying;

'' Yes'' she said shaking his hand '' Its an Honor to meet you sir '' Lily said smiling.

'' It's a pleasure '' Voldemort said kissing Lily's hand.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
>And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Dinner with the Dark Lord and confrontation in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Severas, Lucius and Severus were sitting in a few tables away from Lily and the Dark Lord watching their encounter while Lucius was admiring the decor of the restaurant.<p>

''I must say this place is exquisite very elegant I like it I am going to bring my mother and father for dinner here ! I like the french cuisine theme they have going on here! ''Lucius said looking at his menu card.

'' Yes I think I am going to bring Grandmother and Grandfather here they would like the atmosphere here '' Severus said looking around the restaurant. While Harry was looking at Lily and the Dark Lord.

In the meantime an awkward silence descended on the table where Lily and the Dark Lord were sitting so to break it Lily smile looking at her cousin asking;

'' What is your favorite color ? ''

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her '' from all the thing's you could have ask you ask something like that ? ''

'''Sorry I just a little nervous '' Lily said.

'' I understand that I don't blame you, those people who adopted you are they treating you good ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes they are, they never told me I was adopted but I suspected it I mean I looked nothing like my Parent's and people in the neighborhood told me when I ask around that they never saw my mother pregnant with a second child so It was pretty obvious that they adopted me'' Lily said.

'' Are you going to let them know that you know the truth '' Voldemort asks.

'' I don't know maybe I am thinking about it '' Lily answered.

'' I think you should tell them but enough about them tell me about you ! '' Voldemort said smiling.

Lily started to tell him everything about herself in the meantime a few table away Severas, Lucius and Severus were enjoying their meal while they were keeping an eye on Lily and the Dark Lord.

'' Hey guys what do you think they are talking about ? '' Harry asks cutting his steak.

'' I don't know but it looks like things are going good over there '' Lucius said eating an oyster.

'' At least they are getting to know each other '' Severus said eating a slug. Mm Severus M*** ''these slugs are delicious ''Severus said.

Harry made a face '' That look kind of gross how in the world can you eat those ? '' Harry asks.

'' Are you kidding those are a delicatesse in the fresh cuisine '' Lucius said with wide eyes.

'' Oh come on don't be like that here just taste One '' Severus said standing up he took a slug holding it between a spoon and a fork he walk over to Harry gaining the attention of the whole restaurant including the dark Lord and Lily,Lily chuckle gaining the dark Lord attention who turn looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow

'' I suppose you know them ? '' Voldemort asks,

'' Yes they are Chaperoning me tonight they didn't want me to come alone not that they don't trust you they just wanted to make sure I was safe with you '' Lily said blushing.

'' You have good friend's miss Evan's and I approve they are right, Who are they ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' They are the Prince twins and Lucius Malfoy '' Lily said.

'' Malfoy ? Does Abraxas know that his son is at this meeting ? '' Voldemort asks.

''No he doesn't know ! Please don't tell him I don't want my friend to get in trouble because of me !'' Lily said with a concern voice.

'' Don't worry I won't tell him'' Voldemort said smiling.

'' Their conversation was interrupted by a voice yelling.

'' Yuck ! That is disgusting ! I am going to the bathroom wash the taste out my mouth !'' Harry said leaving for the bathroom.

Lucius chuckle '' At least he taste it a little bit '' .

'' Yeah I swear that boy must have been a Hyena in his previous life I have to force him to eat vegetables '' Severus said.

'' Well at least he is eating them '' Lucius said with a frown on his face.

They both watch the Dark lord go to the bathroom they look back at each other with the same thoughts going through their heads '' S*** ''

In the meantime there was chaos in the Gryffindor tower where 4 notorious youngster's slept the fight was currently between Sirius Black,James Potter and Remus Lupin.

''I don't believe it ! No ! Peter would never betray us for that b*** ! '' Sirius yelled.

'' I agree with Siri Peter would not do such a thing ! Are you sure you heard wright ? '' James ask with a hurt voice.

'' I am sure I HEARD HIM TALKING WITH SEVERUS TWIN ! '' Remus yelled.

'' Maybe its you who were talking with that boy Peter saw you and to save yourself you are trying to blame poor Peter'' Sirius yelled at Remus with narrowed eyes.

'' H-How dare you Siri accused me of something like that ! '' Remus said with hurt voice.

'' You are doing the same thing with Peter ! '' Sirius yelled.

'' OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH !'' James said '' look there is a way to identify a Death eater they have this tattoo on their left arm in the form of a skull with a snake we just got expose that part of his arm that it okay '' James said looking at his 2 best friends with pleading eyes.

'' Okay fine we will do it your way James '' Sirius said storming out.

'' It's okay Remus he will come around just give Sirius some space'' James said giving Remus a weak smile.

'' I hope so , I am going to shower see you later'' Remus said leaving a distraught James behind.

In the meantime Harry was coming out of the bathroom when came face to face with his worst enemy Tom Marvolo Riddle Aka Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DEcIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	14. Chapter 14

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: First encounter and Mind intrusion

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes went wide he tried to say something but he could not find his voice '' come on Harry now is not the time for you to freeze up say something ,do something,anything ! '' Harry yelled in his mind.<p>

He could not move he just stood there looking at the Dark Lord with wide eyes full of terror.

Tom was leaving the Men's restroom when his pad was blocked by one of the twin's who came with Lily He was going to say something to the boy in front of him when he saw the boy's eyes when wide he could see the fear and terror in the boy's eyes.

Voldemort was used off people being scared of him even before meeting him but the terror he was seeing in the boy's eyes was those of someone who had already encounter him and faced him but how this was the first time he saw this child He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him asking;

'' Are you okay ? ''

Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard the Dark Lord voice;

'' Y,yes I a,a,am fine thank you for a,a,asking My,y Lord '' Harry said stuttering.

'' Good you are one of those twin's that came with Lily right ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes I am '' Harry said.

'' Oh Good I wanted to thank you for protecting my cousin '' Voldemort said smiling at Harry.

'' It's nothing my brother and I will do anything to protect Lily,Lily '' Harry said smiling.

'' Lily,Lily ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes I am the only one Aloud to call her that '' Harry said smirking.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the smirking boy in front of him he could not help to notice how beautiful the boy was, porcelain white skin, silky black hair, and aristocratic features and the most stunning Emerald green eyes that he had only seen in his cousin Lily Evan's he was so in Trance admiring the boy that he did not notice the boy's eyes glazing over he was snapped out of his trance when he heard the boy's voice.

'' The Evil White Lord is after your kin you need to protect her he want to make her his queen he already got his king the only one he need is the queen ones he got all his pieces together he will finish the game he started years ago with the fallen lord and ones he does our world will be destroyed ''After Harry finished talking his eyes rolled over in his head and he fell forward.

In a flash Voldemort caught Severas before he hid the ground Voldemort look down at the child in his hand his eyes when wide.

'' He is a Seer ! Oh Merlin ! '' Voldemort said. He carried Harry bridal style out of the restroom that was thank god empty as soon he walked out of the restroom with Harry he gained the attention of the whole restaurant Severus,Lucius and Lily ran to him asking what happen.

'' Is he going to be okay ? 'What happen ? ''Lily asks with a concern voice.

''We were just talking about you when he suddenly fainted '' Voldemort said looking at Severus with serious voice he continue saying; '' We need to talk ! ''

'' Yes I will ask Lucius to arrange a meeting between us '' Severus said.

'' Good lets get out of here you kid's need to go back to Hogwart's before the old fool notice you guy's are gone '' Voldemort said.

'' He is right let's go '' Lucius sad walking to the exit with Severus carrying Harry Lily Hugged Voldemort saying;

'' I will stay in touch okay don't worry I will be careful '' Lily said smiling.

'' I know you will be just watch out for the old fool and his poppet's '' Voldemort said with a concern voice remembering the Prophecy he just heard.

'' I will stay safe '' Lily said going for the exit while Voldemort watch the retrieving back of his cousin he payed for the meals after a few minutes he left.

Harry woke up finding himself in his bed in the Slytherin dorm's He was surprised to see that Lucius was still in bed he when to take a shower brushed his teeth after he was done he put his Sunday clothes on and when to the Great Hall he sat next to ,Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange who started to hang out with Harry after they apologize to him for attacking him.

'' What up guys '' Harry said smiling.

'' Severas how are you feeling ? You really scared me and Severus and Lucius last night '' Lily said with a concern voice.

'' I am sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you guys '' Harry said.

Lily was going to answer him when she felt an intrusion in her mind someone was trying to break down her Occlumency barrier's she narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore she throw him so hard out of her mind that he was slammed back in his chair he almost fell over if it was not for Minerva Mcgonagall who stood up running to him trying to help him. Lily stood up her eyes blazing with fury she screeched;

'' HOW DARE YOU TRY BREAK INTO MY MIND YOU OLD FOOL ! ''

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DEcIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	15. Chapter 15

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: repercussions and Planing a Party !.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was in Shocked not only had Lily Evan's yelled at the Headmaster but she also insulted him and accused him of a serious crime ! Minerva Mcgonagall was shocked to hear her favorite student calling her mentor an old fool she recovered soon from her shock before she yelled;<p>

'' Miss Evan's watch your language ! And how dare you Disrespected the Heatmaster like that ! 50 points from Gryffindor !''

'' Like I care ! He should not use Legilimency against his student's ! I wonder how many mind's of innocent first year's he entered without them knowing ? I know that our parent's would not be happy ones this get out ! '' Lily yelled.

'Dumbledore knew that he would be in serious trouble if he let Lily contact the authorities;

'' Now,Now Miss Evan's there is no need for that ! There is no need to alarm the parent's of your classmates '' Dumbledore said smiling with his fake grandfather smile.

But Lily did not fall for his act she smirked at him saying;

'' Oh of course there is ! They need to know what you have been doing with their children ! Lucius has already gone to inform his father you are not getting out of this one dear Headmaster ! '' Lily said smirking.

Indeed when they look at the Slytherin table Lucius was gone together with Harry who slipped away to inform his Grand Parent's who took over Lily's guardianship in the Wizarding World.

Severus Smirked.'' And my brother when to inform my Grand Parent's who are Lily's Guardian's here in the Wizarding World you Headmaster messed with the wrong Muggle-born ! ''

Albus Dumbledore paled He knew now that he was screwed monumentally screwed since Octavius Prince hated him with passion and his wife Katherine is worse and together with the Malfoy's they were a force that he would try to avoid at all cost ! After a few minutes Lucius and Harry came back to the Slytherin table smirking Harry sat next to Lily asking;

'' Are you okay did he hurt you ? ''

'' No but now I need to construct my wall again he was almost through my second wall when I notice him ! '' Lily said glaring at the Headmaster who was talking with his staff.

Suddenly the door's of the Great Hall flew open there standing in the entree was Barty Crouch Sr. next to him were 2 young Auror's behind him was Abraxas Malfoy and Octavius and Katherine Prince they all walk up to the Head table when Katherine Prince started to Screeched at Albus Dumbledore;

'' HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET INTO THE KID'S MIND YOU SENILE OLD FOOL ! I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS ! ''

'' Calm down my dear let Mister Crouch deal with the fool ! '' Octavius said smirking when he heard the children at the Slytherin table snickered.

'' I am not surprised about this ! We the governor's of Hogwart's always suspect him of doing Legilimency on the children at Hogwart's but we didn't have Proof but now we do ! The other governor's will be really happy about this '''Abraxas Malfoy said smirking.

Lucius shuddered he knew that when his Father had that look on his face bad thing's always happen.

'' Albus you have to come with me to the Aurors Head quarter's this is a serious accusation I can not let this crime pass I am sorry old friend ''Barty Crouch Sr said with a sad voice.

'' It's okay Barty let's go no need to waste more time '' Dumbledore said smiling he turn looking at Minerva saying;

'' Minerva can you take over for me until this is over ? '' Yes I will Albus don't worry ! '' Minerva Mcgonagall said smiling.

'' Good let's go '' Albus said before they all left the Great Hall together with soon took control over Hogwart's until the Headmaster came back.

The Gryffindor's were glaring at the Slytherin's with hatred in their eyes the tension between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's was turning dangerous in the day's that past the Gryffindor's attack the Slytherin's without mercy their attack's were becoming more dangerous Lily was forced to sleep in the girl's Slytherin room because her house mates turned against her with the exception of her best friend Alice and frank Longbottom. Minerva finally stepped in when a first year Slytherin was pushed from downstairs.

The big day finally arrived the trail of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus,Harry,Lucius Rodolphus,Rabastan all gathered together in the stand's while Lily was sitting on the Witness bench While the Headmaster was sitting at the accuse end in the courtroom.

'' Albus Dumbledore You stand before the Wizengamot facing a very serious charge '' A ministry employee said with a serious voice.

'' You are Charge of using Legilimency on a Student and are suspected of using Legilimency on the other student's at Hogwart's How do you plead ? '' The employee asks with a serious voice.

'' Guilty '' Dumbledore said. Shocking the place in to silence the Ministry employee came out of her shocked she continue saying;

''We called to the stand's witness Lily Evan ''

Lily stood and walk up to the stand after a minute she sat down. The Ministry employee smile at Lily saying;

'' Could you explain to us exactly what happen ? ''

'' I was sitting at the Slytherin table talking with my friend's I just looked up at the Head table for a moment when I felt him in my head you see my friend Lucius and Severus both tough me Occlumency so I knew right away that someone was trying to get into my head and the only person who was looking at me with his bloody annoying twinkling blue eyes was the Head Master '' Lily said smirking when she heard people snickering.

''Thank you for your testimony you can go '' the Ministry employee said smiling at Lily but Lily suddenly Blurred out saying;

'' But this was not the first time he did it ! ''

The ministry employee raised an eyebrow at Lily '' Really ? You may Proceed ''

'' my first week at Hogwart's I got detention because I pranked James Potter after he turn my Hair Pink but my Pranked backfire and He end up with Cat ears and Tail so my head of house send me to the Headmaster after he was done talking he said something to me that no one was supposed to know'' She continue saying;

''You see when I received my letter to Hogwart's my sister became jealous and she started calling me a freak so in revenge I pranked her but no one knew that it was me not even my parent's they thought that the neighborhood kid's did it ! That is why I was so surprised when I was leaving his office he said and I quote ( do not prank your sister with mean prank's miss Evan's ) How the hell did he knew that ! ''Lily said yelling the last part.

'' You are right he was not suppose to know that thank you for your testimony Mis Evan's you can leave the stand'' The Ministry Employee said with a serious voice. the people in the Wizengamot knew by then that the Headmaster was using Legilimency on their children they were openly glaring at him.

''After reviewing the evidence prior to the trial, it is the Wizengamot's decision that on this day we decided to fine you with 500 Galleon's that will go to Lily Evan's as compensation of you entering her mind without her consent ''

After the Wizard Gamot session they when back to Hogwart's.

Everything when back to normal after Dumbledore trail people were shocked that the so called Leader of the Light side would do such a thing while the dark family's celebrated their first official success against the Dumbledore.

Month's flew by Gryffindor was still being hostile toward's Lily that she was forced to ask for a resorting she was now a Slytherin much to James Potter horror today she was sitting in the Great Hall together with Severus, Lucius, Rodolfus, Rabastan and Severas they were planing the twin's birthday.

'' You guys can do a Party A formal Party '' Lucius said.

'' No I don't want a formal Party we have enough of those ad Grandpa's mansion no I want to do something fun for our birthday !'' Severus said smiling.

Harry's eyes when wide before he yelled;

'' I got it ! We can go to Disney World we have never been there before ! ''

'' That's a great Idea let's do it ! It will be fun ! '' Lily said excited.

'' What is Disney World ? '''Rodolphus Lestrange asks gaining the attention of Harry,Lily and Severus who were looking at him like he was crazy.

''Are you serious you guy's don't know what Disney world is ? '' Harry asks with wide eyes.

'' No Lucius said.

'' No way ! Disney world is the most amazing and fun amusing park ever build in the whole world ! '' Lily said.

'' Yeah now we got to go Sevy ! We need to introduce this poor soul's to Disney world '' Severas said with a serious voice that made everyone at the Slytherin table laugh.

'' I totally agree with you Sevas '' Severus said.

'' So who are we going to invite to our amusing park party ? '' Harry asks.

'' Our trough friend's of course '' Severus said smirking.

'' Good then I will ask Grandma to prepare the invites for us and start with the planing '' Severas said smiling.

'' It's sound fun I am looking forward to your party guy's Lucius said smiling he was curious about the Muggle world.

Harry jumped from his chair yelling;

'' Yeah ! This is going to be fun watch out Disney World here I come ! ''

'' Oh Merlin '' Severus said putting his face into his hands.

'' I feel sorry for Disney World ! '' Lily said at looking at Harry's antic's with amused glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>All the chapters starting from chapter 10 have been revised by my new beta<p>

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	16. Chapter 16

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Handing out invitations and the Prince of the Lycans.

* * *

><p>The week's flew by fast the invitations arrived early in the morning Harry was raising through the Great Hall like a mad man he burst through the Slytherin's Potret whole yelling.<p>

'' They are here ! Sevy the invites are here ! '' He said stopping right in front of Severus who smiled.

'' Really ? Let me see them '' He said he took the stack of envelopes he took a quick look through them when he saw a name that made his face turn dark he really hoped his brother was not thinking in invite this person but he wanted to know why Severas would invite him he looked up at his little brother who was smiling at him with bright green eyes.

'' Why is there an invite with Remus Lupin's name on it ? '' Severus asks with narrowed eyes.

'' I have small study session's with him and Lily in the Library he is really nice ones you get to know him '' with a thoughtful look on his face he continue. '' Plus he is important for our future we need to get him out of the old fool's grabs '' Harry said with a serious look on his face he didn't notice his eyes were glazed over.

Severus eyes when wide '' so that is why ? But why is Remus so Important ? '' Severus asks himself he decided not to meddle in his brother business Severas will tell him anyway he smiled at Harry saying.

'' Fine I am not going to oppose him coming to our party it's your business just don't expect me to be friend's with him okay ?'' Severus said .

'' Thank's Sevy and before you ask me why I want to invite Bellatrix my answer is I rather have her as our friend than our enemy even at this age she is a formidable opponent Imagine her a few years older she would be a Deadly force to be reckoned with I rather have her with us than against us '' Severas said with a serious voice.

Severus eyes went wide he knew Severas was right he didn't voice his agreement but Lucius did he had heard the whole conversation.

'' I agree with Sevas Bellatrix will be a monster dueller when she is older I totally agree with your decision when are you going to give her, her Invitation ? 'Lucius asks.

'' This weekend me and Sevy are aloud to go home this weekend so I will pay her a visit this Saturday '' Harry said smirking.

'' I wish you luck with Bella she got the Black stubbornness '' Lucius said after that he left for the Great Hall with Severus following behind him after a few minute Severas enter the Great Hall with the stack of envelope in his hands he walk up to Severus saying;

'' Here you go give those to your friend's ''

'' Thank's '' Severus said smiling he turned to Lily smiling. '' Lily do you want to help me pass this out ?''

'' Yeah let's go '' Lily said with Huge smile on her face.

Severas smirked he Severus and Lily when around the Great Hall handing out the invitations under the watchful eyes of the staff everything was going well until he stopped at the Gryffindor's table everyone now was paying attention to the drama unfolding at the Gryffindor table Sirius sneered at Harry saying;

'' Your at the wrong table snaké !''

'' Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius;

''Why don't you shut the hell up mutt ! I am not here for you I came here To Remus'' Harry turn looking at Remus Whose eyes went wide James narrowed his eyes at Remus who gulped Harry took an envelope out of the stack and give it to Remus who accepted the Invite Harry smiled saying;

'' This is an invite to me and Severus birthday party Sevy is not happy that I am inviting you but I want you there so he got to suck it up ! I am really looking forward to having you at my Party and you won't be the only Gryff's there I also invited Alice and Frank and Lily also will be there ''

'' Thank you I will be at your Party '' Remus said smiling ignoring the glares James, Sirius and Remus was sending him.

'' Great it's going to be so much fun ! I am going to finish handing this out I see you later ! '' Harry said smiling after that he ran after Severus and Lily who were leaving the Great Hall

''What was that all about Remus ? Since when are you friend's with a snake ! '' James asks with a furious look on his face.

Remus narrowed his eyes at James. '' And since when do I have to have your permission to befriend someone from another House ? You are not my boss James you are my friend don't forget that ! '' Remus said he picked up his books and left the Great Hall leaving a shocked James and Sirius behind Sirius turn looking at James with a shocked look on his face asking.

'' Did Remus just talk back to you ? ''

'' Yeah I think he just did ! '' James said with a shocked look on his face.

At the Head table Albus Dumbledore was watching this new development with narrowed eyes .

The week flew by quick Harry and Severus and his grandfather were standing in the foyer of the Black Manor Severas convinced Severus to come with him to talk with Bellatrix he didn't want to be alone with the Black Family specially With Cygnus III and Druella Black they were both looking at him with narrowed eyes after a few minutes waiting Bellatrix came in foyer with narrowed eyes she asks;

'' What are you doing here ? ''

'' I came here to talk with you '' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' Why don't you take him to the living room Severus come with us '''Druella Black said leading Severus away.

'' You 2 behave ! '' Cygnus III said leaving Bellatrix and Harry alone they both walked to the living room they sat down on the couch Harry smiled at Bellatrix saying.

'' Look me and you started with the wrong foot and I want to Apologize to you for using that curse and for that I am sorry ''

'' There is no need for you to apologize I was the one who started to use very dark curses I am the one who should apologize to you, I have to admit I never Imagine there would be someone who can duel as Good as me you surprised me ! But am glad I learn a valuable lesson '' Bellatrix said smiling.

'' And that is ? '' Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

'' That I should not underestimate someone just because of their Muggle background '' Bellatrix said smiling.

'' Look that's another thing you pure blood's talk about the Muggle's and stuff but in reality you guys's don't know nothing about the Muggle world before you guys go on about how the Muggles are inferior to you and stuff go check them out learn their customs their way of life everything before you form your opinion about them when you do you will realize how dangerous the Muggles really are to our world they are a sleeping dragon that we Wizard's should not poke, Look The party will be at a Muggle amusing Park just come and you will see what I am talking about '' Severas said with a serious voice.

Bellatrix was thinking about what the boy in front of her just said and deep down she knew he was right she had never gone to the Muggle world her parent's never bother to go there ''It would be good to know what kind of enemy the Muggles are '' Bellatrix thought she smirked saying.

'' Okay I will go to your Party I am curious about the Muggles ''

'' Good it's going to be so much fun I promise '' Harry said smiling.

'' Nice then I will see you next Saturday '' Bellatrix said.

'' Cool until Saturday have a nice day '' Harry said at that moment Severus came into the living room with Druella Black after a few minute Harry and Severus left.

A few day's after they were back at Hogwarts Harry came across a very sad looking Remus Lupin in the Library he sat next to Remus asking.

'' What is going one why are you so sad ? ''

'' James and Sirius are mad at me because I did not refuse your invitation they are refusing to talk to me ''

'' Then they are not your real friend's they can't not be mad at you for making friends with kids in other houses even if the house is Slytherin they don't own you Remus '' Severas said with a serious voice.

'' I know but it's hard you know ? They were the first ones to accept me for who I am well them and the Headmaster and now you and Lily '' Remus said with a sad voice.

'' I understand that but that is no excuse for you to accept their b*** just because you are afraid to lose their friendship '' Severas said.

'' I know but still it's hard '' Remus said.

'' I understand Give them time they will come around '' Harry said.

'' I hope so '' Remus said.

Severas was looking at Remus and smirked '' It's time to break the old fool's power over Remus'' Severas thought smirking.

'' Say Remus did you never found it strange that the Headmaster let you in to Hogwart's knowing you were a werewolf ?'' Severas asks.

'' Yes I did ask him but he didn't give me a real answer '' Remus said with a frown on his face. '' Why do you ask ?'' Remus asks .

'' Because I find it strange that he would go out of his way to let you attend Hogwart's While there are 100 of Wizards and witches out there with the same problem as you who can't not get the education because of the Ministry regulation's so I have to ask why you ! Of all the people Why you !'' Severas asks with a serious voice.

'' I don't know ! He said it was because he was a friend with my family or something like that '' Remus said with a nervous voice.

'' B*** he is lying ! Tell me Remus have you never notice how the other Werewolves act around you ? '' Severas asks.

'' Yeah now that you are mentioning it yes I have notice they usually bow to me in a respected way I always found that strange I ask the Headmaster once and he said it was because they recognize me as one their own '' Remus said with a frown on his face.

'' It's a lie ! A bloody lie ! I will tell you the real reason why our Esteem Headmaster really allowed you to come to Hogwart's you see Fenrir Greyback is not your common Werewolf no Fenrir Greyback father was the king of the Werewolf's in Europe but he died in a riot done by the Ministry making Fenrir Greyback the new leader but his authority was undermined by the older Werewolves who refuse to recognize him as their leader because he didn't have an Heir !''

At this Remus eyes when wide. '' What are you trying to say'' Remus asks with a shaky voice.

'' What I am trying to say is the Headmaster did not aloud you to come to Hogwart's out of the goodness of his heart he allowed you to come here so he could keep you close to him and away from Fenrir you see Fenrir magic recognized you as his heir and as long Fenrir is without his Heir by his side the werewolf community won't accept him as their Leader and so long the werewolf's are not united the ministry will be able to hunt the werewolf's without mercy ! '' Severas said.

'' No that's not true the Headmaster would not do such thing to me !'' Remus said shaking his head.

'' Believe it or not but you my friend are nothing more than a piece in Dumbledore chess game '' with that said Severas left the library, leaving a shocked Remus behind.

* * *

><p>-<br>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	17. Chapter 17

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Teaching the Purebloods and Severus first encounter with the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Severas was happy his GrandMother arranged VipPases ad Disneyland resort's for the guest turns out that a few Pureblood's Parents decided to go with them that is why Lily and Severus decided to organize a day to teach the Pureblood's about the Muggle technology they would encounter, that is why a group of 20 people was currently sitting in the Prince Manor Living room.<p>

The people that surprised him the most were the Black's, the Nott's, the Lestranges and the Malfoy's he never thought in his wildest dream that they would be interested in Muggles let alone in Muggle technology. Lily was standing in front of a movie Projector and behind her was a huge white screen she smiled at the people in the room before saying.

'' Before all of you start asking me questions how they did it me and Severus put a few packages together with information on Muggle Science, Technology and weapon's ''

'' Why Weapons Abraxas Malfoy asks with Narrowed eyes.

''Because some people in the Wizarding world specially Albus Dumbledore and his so called light side think that the Muggle's are useless, stupid and defenseless they don't understand how dangerous the Muggles really are and think that they need to be protected from the big bad dark wizard's when in reality with a push of a button the Muggles could wipe our world from the face of the earth !''

''I decided to put this package together for you because some of you present are prominent members of our society and most of your families hate Muggles I know that a few of you would be happy if our Lord go out and declare war on the Muggles but you can't not defeat something that you don't know about one of the biggest generals of ancient china general Sun Tzu said this: if you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the result of hundred battles.''

Abraxas eyes went wide he never Imagine that Lily would know about War he wanted to ask her a few question's but was Interrupted by Lily who said.

'' Together with this package there is a book that I think Lord Black and Lord Malfoy would enjoy greatly its a Muggle book written by General Sun Tzu himself it's called the art of war and it's been one of the most popular books among Muggle politicians, King's and Warlord's ''

Lily started the movie Projector which started to play a movie showing moving car's, elevators, Escalators, Phones, Electronic door's, steam trains and airplanes. After the movie was finished to say the Purebloods were surprised was an understatement the most shocked out of them was Abraxas who was lost in his thoughts thinking.

'' Are the Muggles really that advanced ? Are we wizards really stuck in the 16th century? I have to inform our lord of this new development we can't not let the Muggles outsmart us ! ''

Carlisa noticing her husband's silence lean closer to Abraxas asking;

'' Are you okay honey ? ''

'' Yes I am fine sweetie I am just a little shocked that all ! '' Abraxas said calming his wife down.

'' I told you didn't i ! I told you not underestimate the Muggles but you never listen to me ! I go shopping in the Muggle world I have seen their technology up front I know what they are capable off that's why I always told you to stay away from Muggle Politicians they are more dangerous than our Pureblood noble's, Ironic isn't it ? That it took a woman to get you to take the Muggles more seriously. '' Carlisa said with an amused glint in her eyes.

'' Yes I know I am ashamed of myself but you're right honey the Muggles are dangerous I think our world need to come up with a new strategy against the Muggles. '' Abraxas said with a serious voice.

'' No we wizards need to strengthen our self before we can stand on an equal foot with the Muggles '' Cygnus III Black said shocking Abraxas who was looking at him with white eyes.

''Are you serious Cygnus III ? Ábraxas asks.

'' Yes I am we need to talk with our lord when this is over '' Cygnus III said.

''Yes I agree'' Abraxas said.

'' You won't have any progress as long Albus Dumbledore is in power! '' Severas said gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

'' What do you mean ? '' Lucius asks.

'' Albus Dumbledore little by little during this last decade has been steadily destroying the Wizarding world by replacing our old traditions with the Muggle ones and proclaiming blood magic and dark magic in legal he had been weakening the wizarding world without people noticing! Severas said with a serious voice.

Everyone present there eyes went wide Katherine whispers with fearful voice.

'' How could we have been so blind Goddess Hecate gifted us with power and we just threw it back in her face by accepting the Muggles traditions we blatantly ignored and disrespected our old ways in favor for the Muggles just so we could feel more welcome in the eyes of the Muggleborn. ''

Druella Black chuckles.'' No No sweetie it was you and the so called light wizards who turned your backs on the old traditions we the Dark families tried to keep with the traditions even if the Ministry and the old fool tried many times to intervene with our ways. ''

'' I always found it unfair that the Purebloods were Practically forced to go to Muggle studies but we Muggle-borns didn't get any sort of education about the wizarding world most of the information I gathered I found them myself there should be a class to teach the Muggleborns about old traditions and Pureblood etiquette '' Lily said with a thoughtful look on her face.

'' There Was such classes but they were taken out of the Hogwart's curriculum by the Headmaster's who decided to override the will of the founder's '' Severas said with a far away look in his eyes he continue saying.

''There use to be Etiquette classes,duelling classes Horse riding classes, sword fighting classes that used to be taught by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin himself and etiquette classes us to be taught by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff '' Severas said closing his eyes.

''Then we should force Hogwarts board of governors to make those classes mandatory! I can't believe how low Hogwart's education has fallen! '' Lady Lestrange yelled.

'' I agree with you,Cygnus Honey is there anything you can do about this situation ? '' Druella Black asks.

'' I will talk with the other heads of the other families and then we will approach the board of governors with an appeal that I hope with your help will be past Abraxas '' Cygnus said looking at Abraxas with a serious look on his face.

'' Oh I will help don't worry '' Abraxas said smirking.

''Good '' Cygnus said smiling.

Severus who notice that his brother dozed off again kneeled in front of Severas asking.

'' Are you feeling okay ? ''

'' I am sorry I am feeling a little bit tired '' Severas said leaning into Severus who stood up and decided to stand next to him.

'' Go take a nap sweety you are not looking good '' Katherine said to Severas with concern. She then looked at Severus saying.

''Severus take him to your room put him to bed he is looking kind of pale '' Katherine said looking at Severas with concern eyes.

'' Yes I will Grandma '' Severus said together with Lucius and Lily help Severas walk up the stairs while Katherine apologized to the guest she order a few House Elf's to bring them food and drinks while the adults talked with each other.

Meanwhile the Dark Lord was thinking he was really curious and intrigued about the boy he encounter at the restaurant.

'' A Seer ! I need to ask Abraxas to get me in contact with the boy he would be a useful tool to have around but first I need to keep him away from the old fool influence '' he said out loud. He immediately started to write a letter for Abraxas after a few minutes the owl left the Riddle Manor.

A few days when by Severas was bouncing up and down of Happiness in less than 3 days they would be going to Disney world but his happiness was interrupted when Lucius came storming out of the fireplace calling Severus name he saw Severas he stormed up to him with a serious voice he ask.

'Where is your brother I need to talk to him is urgent !''

'' Calm down he is in the backyard with Lily but what is going'' but before he could finish his question Lucius was already gone leaving a concerned Severas behind.

Lily and Severus were having tea when a very pale looking Lucius storm up to them he stopped in front of Severus saying.

'' The Dark Lord sent my father a Letter He want to meet with you tomorrow ! ''

'' Tomorrow ! So soon ? '' Severus asks with a Panic voice.

Before Lucius could answer the heard Harry saying.

'' Go, it will be okay ! ''

''Severus turn smiling at Severas, he then turn looking at Lucius with a serious voice he said.

'' Tell your father i be there i just don't know where the place is. ''

'' Don't worry my father is going with you be ready tomorrow at 9 good luck '' With that said Lucius walk back into the house and a few minutes he was gone leaving a very nervous Severus behind, Severas hugged his brother.

'' Just be yourself answer his questions truthfully do not lie to him and everything will be okay ! '' Severas said smiling.

'' How can you be so calm it's the Dark Lord we are talking about ! '' Severus practically yelled ad Harry.

Severas Chuckle.

'' It's not the Dark Lord you should be scared of it's Dumbledore with his Grandfatherly act you should be terrified of at least with the Dark Lord you know what you get but with the old fool there no such thing as a way out ! '' Severas said walking up the stairs leaving a shocked Severus behind.

* * *

><p>-<br>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	18. Chapter 18

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Meeting the Dark Lord, Packing and I am not going on that iron bird !

* * *

><p>At 9 Abraxas Malfoy came for Severus who was so nervous he was stuttering soon after that they came through the Riddle Manor fire place were the Dark Lord was waiting for them Severus kept his head down Tom walked up to Abraxas hugging him saying.<p>

'' Ah is nice to see you Abraxas my friend I heard you guys are going to the Colonies ? ''

'' Ah the Prince twins are celebrating their birthday ad this place called Disney land they invited our sons to go with them but the curiosity got the better of me and together with a few of the parents we decided to go with them'' Abraxas said smiling.

'' Oh it Sound interesting Disney land ? I heard of this place it seems to be a sort of amusing park isn't it ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes it is my Lord '' Severus said speaking up for the first time .

'' Interesting I want to go you guys don't mind adding another guest to your list ? '' Voldemort asks politely.

Severus eyes went wide.

''Of course not my Lord it would be an Honor to have you on our trip ''

'' Oh good now on to more serious business, I want to talk to you about your brother let's go to my office '' H motion for Abraxas and Severus to follow him they soon entered the Dark Lord's office his motion for them to sit down he smiled at Severus saying.

'' Are you aware that your brother is a seer ? ''

'' Yes I know so does my Grandparents and mother it's in the family '' Severus said.

'' If you knew what the hell is your brother doing going to Hogwart's under the old fool 's nose ! Do you know how dangerous that is ! If the old fool finds out about your brother ! '' Voldemort yelled.

'Don't worry Severas knows what he doing beside to complete his plans he need to be in Hogwart's '' Severus said smirking.

'' Plans ? What plans ? '' The Dark Lord asks with a raised eyebrow.

'' The plan to Destroy Albus Dumbledore ! Starting from inside Hogwarts '' Severus said surprising the Dark Lord and Abraxas. After shocking the dark Lord, Abraxas and Severus left leaving a thoughtful Voldemort behind.

The next day The Prince Manor was in chaos they were currently packing for their trip to Disneyland Eileen Prince burst in the twin's room saying.

'' Do you sweeties have everything ? Did you pack everything ? Including extra sweater's ? We don't know how the weather is going to be in the colonies ! ''

'' Yes mother we did ! '' Severus said smiling.

'' There is no need for sweaters we are going to Florida it's always sunny in Florida well unless it is Hurricane season ! '' Severas said smirking.

'' I don't care just pack a few sweaters just in case ! I don't want you baby's getting sick ! '' With that said she stormed off leaving a snickering Severus and Severas behind.

The Malfoy Manor was in the same or more chaos than the Prince Manor Carlisa Malfoy stormed into her son's room only to find him half packed.

'' What is the meaning of this ! Ýou were suppose to be ready A half hour ago ! '' Carlisa yelled.

'' Sorry mother I just don't know what to bring '' Lucius said.

'' Don't take too much stuff just bring your favorites remember they said we were going shopping in New York ! '' Carlisa said smiling.

'' Okay mother '' Lucius said smiling at her.

Meanwhile in the Muggle world Lily was packing the rest of her clothes when her mother came into her room with a cup of tea asking.

'' Do you need help sweety ?''

'' No thanks mother '' Lily said smiling. Her mother took out the pocket of her apron an envelope she gives it to Lily saying.

'' Your father and I put together 2000 pounds for you to use on your vacation we want you to have fun sweety ''

Lily' eyes went wide. '' I Can't accept that mother it's your savings ! '' Lily almost yelled.

'' Oh hush enjoy it's not everyday you get to go to the states with all your expenses paid for at least what me and your father could do was making sure our precious daughter had money of her own to spend.''

'' Oh mother thank you so much I promise I will pay you and father the money back '' Lily said hugging her mother.

'' Don't worry your pretty head with the just finish packing '' With that said she left.

The next day people were nervous they all heard that the Dark Lord was going with them on this trip the flight attendant guided the huge Group of people to the private yet check point where they were now sitting waiting to go on board of the Private yet that Severas's grandfather had rented for them after few minutes waiting they could finally get on board only for Lucius to get scared yelling.

'' I AM NOT GOING ON THAT IRON BIRD !

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	19. Chapter 19

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Meeting the supermodel Twiggy ! And first time on a airplane!

* * *

><p>Severas couldn't help it and burst out laughing between laughter he said.<p>

'' Oh my god this is priceless the Ice Prince of Slytherin is scared of a Airplane Oh I bet the Gryffs will have a blast when they hear about this ! ''

'' Don't you dare ! '' Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

'' Don't worry Lucius you can sit between me and Lily '' Severus said with an amused glint in his eyes.

'' And endure your endless snogging ? I don't think so'' Lucius said sneering at Severus.

'' Don't worry son you can sit with us ! '' Abraxas said smiling.

'' Are you guy's not scared ! What if that Iron bird falls out of the sky ? '' Lucius asks with a scared voice.

A musical laughter could be heard filling the checking point they all turn around to see who was laughing.

Standing in the door was a cute Little woman who was elegantly dressed Harry's eyes when wide so did Lily's they watch mesmerized as the small woman walked closer to their group smiling.

'' That is the first time I hear someone calling Airplanes Iron Bird ! But you are right the Airplane does look like a Bird '' she said smiling.

'' OH MY GOD YOU'RE TWIGGY !'' Lily exclaimed loudly with wide eyes.

Severus eyes went wide before he leaned into Severas askin.

'' Is she really that Supermodel Twiggy ?''

'' Yes it's her ! But what is she doing here ? '' Severas asks.

'' I don't know !'' Severus answer.

In the meantime the Pureblood's were watching the woman who was smiling at Lily with curious eyes Lucius gave Severus a notch asking.

'' Who is she ? ''

'' Her name is twiggy and she is currently one of the most famous Supermodels in the world for us to have to chance to be talking to her like this is nothing more than a miracle because most of the time she is surrounded by photographers and fans''

'' So that explain why Lily and your brother are practically drooling ? '' Lucius asks with an amuse voice.

'' Yes '' Severus answered.

Twiggy laugh the girl in front of her was a beauty she had never encountered such a beautiful red haired girl before she took a look at the other children in front of her and she had to suck a breathe they all were beautiful the blond boy had an air around him that screamed aristocrat the other Black hair twins were one of the most beautiful boys she had encountered so far in Britain she open her purse she took out one of her own cards she give it to the girl saying.

'' I would like to have you guys at my agency for a photo shoot give me a call when you guys are back in Britain ''

'' I will thank you if it not too much asking can I have your autograph ? '' Lily asks.

'' Oh of course you can." Twiggy reach out and pulled one of her many photo's then she sign them for everyone present and give them to the youngsters in front of her she smiled after saying good by she left.

Lily turn looked at Severus and Severas smiling.

'' You guys know what just happen right ? '' She asks them both who were looking at her with confused eyes.

'' Um we just happen to come across a Celebrity ? '' Harry asks with a doubtful voice.

''No we were just discovered ! We were just discovered by the Supermodel of the moment Twiggy ! Don't you guys see ! '' Lily yelled.

Both Severas and Severus eyes went wide.

'' Oh my god ! I can believe it ! This is crazy !'' Severus said with wide eyes.

'' Who is this Twiggy ? '' Voldemort asks making Lily,Severus and Harry froze they forgot he was with them on this trip Harry smiled shyly before answering.

'' She is currently the most famous Supermodel in the world and apparently we are cute enough to get her attention she wants us to go to her agency for a photo shoot. ''

'' Oh so she is a Celebrity ! Wow for a Muggle she is good looking I understand why people would go crazy for her '' Voldemort said shocking those around him.

'' I agree '' Abraxas said making the others look at him like he grew a second head.

'' Can we go on the plane now ? The sooner we board the faster we will be in the Colonies '' Clarissa said with a serious voice.

'' Clarissa is right let's go '' Katherine Prince said.

'' Mother I am scared Bellatrix said holding her mother's arm.

'' Don't worry Bella everything will be okay you can sit with us '' Narcissa Black said smiling.

Severas decided to invite Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus so that he could try and make friend with them.

'' Yeah don't be scared everything will be fine '' Regulus said smiling. They all walk to the plane that was waiting for them on the runway on each side of the yet a group of 6 flight attendants were standing with their elegant uniforms smiling at them they soon were sitting in the plane. The youngster's decided to sit together forcing the adult's to sit with each other after a few minutes the plane took off.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was walking up and down in his office something was wrong he could feel it in his bones and being Albus Dumbledore he learn to trust his instinct who have safe his life many times.

'' I don't like this someone is messing with my chess game ! They are cutting the string's from my poppet's and I don't like it, I don't like it one bit ! This person is good whoever he or she is covered his tracks really good I didn't notice this until a few days ago.I need to find out who this person and get rid of him, or her I will not allow anyone to interfere with my plans for the Great of good no one !

'' Albus Dumbledore roared.

* * *

><p>For those of you who don't know who Twiggy was the Cindy Craffort of the 60ths she was the first super skinny model,she was also the first girl with the lengthe of 1,60 to be accepted by the fashion world.<p>

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	20. Chapter 20

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: The Accidental Kiss !

* * *

><p>The Pureblood's braised themselves when the airplane started to go into the air Voldemort and like the rest of the Purebloods present closed their eyes praying to merlin that the Muggle thing didn't fall from the sky's. After a few minutes they all relax when they notice that they were still alive.<p>

Lily chuckle looking at Remus, Alice and Frank saying.

'' It's okay guys relax ! ''

'' It's easy for you to say '' Remus said with a trembling voice.

'' Yeah this is our first time on this Muggle thing ! '' Alice said Holding on to Frank Longbottom's arm's.

'' I still can believe Muggle''s made this ! There must be some magic involved '' Frank said with a shocked voice.

'' There isn't '' Lily said shaking her head.'' The Muggles learn how to build thing's without Magic, huge thing's the Muggle's have weapon's that if I tell you about them you wouldn't believe me it is Essential for our survival that the Muggle scientists and Doctors don't find out about us I shudder to think what they would do to us if they ever find out ! ''

'' Lily is right the Muggle scientist's and Dockter's are a danger to us because they would want to study our magic and see if they can replicate it and use it on their soldier's '' A Muggle-born Ravenclaw said sitting next to Alice.

'' Are they that dangerous ? '' Frank asks.

'' Yes they are that is why to some extent I agree with the Dark Lord and the Pureblood's about staying away from the Muggle's because I know what they are capable of and that fool of the Headmaster and his merry bands of light wizards are endangering us with their stupid ideas ! '' Lily said.

'' I thought that you respected the Headmaster ? '' Alice asks with a surprised voice she always thought that Lily respected the Headmaster.

'' To an extent I do respect him but to another extent I do not trust him completely there is a very famous quote in the Muggle world Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men and Albus Dumbledore fit that quote perfectly '' Lily said shocking the kids in front of her.

Bellatrix eyes went wide, she understood immediately what Lily was trying to say it was a direct warning to the light witches and wizard sitting with them to not trust the Headmaster blindly she could see how Frank Longbottom's eyes narrowed so did Alice and Remus and a few others who were currently sitting with them you could feel the tension in the air Lily's word made an impact among the teens, she smirked everything was going according to plan she was broken out off her thoughts by Severas who burst out laughing.

''And here I thought that I was the only one wary of the Headmaster I mean there are a lot of thing's that he does that are suspicious like why did he oppose the bill for pre schooling Muggle-born's before they enter Hogwart's ? What are his motifs why does he want Muggle-borns to come into the Wizarding world ignorant to the wizard's ways what is he really after ? '' Severas said looking at the youngster's in front of him he saw the Muggle-born Ravenclaw's eyes going wide before she stood up yelling.

'' What ! He opposed the bill for pre schooling Muggle-born's ? How dare he ! Do you know how much it took me to find information and books about the Wizarding world ? And when I ask my Pureblood housemates for help they told me to stop bothering them the only one who helped me was Karima Patil who took pity in me and taught me Wizarding etiquette ''

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Lily and Harry he had an idea of what those two were trying to do he and Severus were sitting a few seats away from where the discussion was he give Severus a notch asking.

'' What is your brother and Lily planning to do ? Do you know ? ''

'' Yes they are trying to break Dumbledore power base from within Hogwart's '' Severus said smirking looking at his Brother.

" From what I can see they are doing a good job they are totally turning them against the old fool " Lucius said smirking.

'' In the meantime Voldemort was listening into the kids conversation his eyes went wide when he heard his cousin talking about the Muggle quote he smirked,'' breaking his power base from within ? Very clever very clever indeed '' he thought smiling Abraxas who saw his lord smiling he lean into Voldemort asking.

'' Is everything okay my Lord ? ''

'' Yes everything is fine I am just enjoying the conversation going one with the youngster's ''

Harry winked at Lily before He when and sit in front of Voldemort who raised an eyebrow looking at the bold child in front of him;

'' Tired of plotting young one ? '' Voldemort asks Severas who burst out laughing much to Cygnus and Abraxas horror.

'' It's always refreshing seeing the fruit of your labor and well as you can see my lord my hard work is paying off '' Severas said pointing at Frank Longbottom's angry face.

'' You are playing a dangerous game child Albus Dumbledore is not a novice in this game '' Voldemort said with narrowed eyes looking at the young man in front of him.

'' I know he managed to beat Grindelwald he manage to put you on hold but the difference between me and you is that he knows you he knows your every move just like he knew Grindelwald's but he doesn't know about me and how can you fight against an enemy you don't know nothing about ? ""

To say Voldemort was shocked was an understatement, he had never encountered a youngster who wanted to go up against Dumbledore head one he blinked a few times coming out of his shocked before saying.

'' Okay do your thing but at least warned me so that I can prepare for the counter if one your plan's fail deal ? ''

'' Deal '' Severas said shaking Voldemort's hand with a smirk on his face. Lily, Lucius, Severus and Remus who managed to hear the conversation between Voldemort and Severas smirked, Remus lost his trust in the Headmaster after he had talked with Grey'Pack one day after he managed to evade the people that the Headmaster had put to protect him after he found out the truth he decided to turn his back on the light side and follow the Dark Lord, Remus chuckle.

'' The Headmaster will be shocked when he discovers who his new enemy is '' Remus thought smirking. He Continue thinking '' Not that I will be the one giving him that piece of info ''

'' It was nice talking with you my lord I am going to go and sit with my friends I hope you don't mind '' Severas ask blushing.

'' Oh don't worry go have fun '' Voldemort said smiling at Severas, Just when Severas stood up the pLane started to shake violently making Severas fall right on Voldemort but what shocked the both of them was that Severas's lips were on Voldemort Lip's !

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	21. Chapter 21

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Finally Disneyland !

* * *

><p>Voldemort saw that Severas was going to fall on him, so he quickly grasp Severas by his waist trying to break his's fall but this action caused the young man's lips to touch his, Voldemort eyes went wide so did those of Severas and everyone around them watching.<p>

Harry pulled himself from Voldemort protective arm's he sat down in the seat in front of Voldemort he give Voldemort a weak smile before saying.

'' I am so sorry My Lord ''

'' Don't worry it was an accident now if you excuse me I have a Pilot to murder '' with that said Voldemort stood up and walk to the front of the plane to talk with the Pilot with Abraxas and Cygnus following right behind him.

Severus, Lily, Lucius and the other's came sitting next to Harry with concern eyes Severus asks.

'' Are you okay Sevas ? ''

''Yes I am fine I am still surprised that something like that happen'' Severas said giving Severus a weak smile.

'' He told you not worry so he must mean it and besides we all saw what happen is the fault of this Muggle contraption '' Narcissa Black said surprising everyone.

'' Cissa is right don't worry I don't think he will hurt you because of something like this '' Andromeda Black said smiling at Severas.

'' Yeah it's not that bad '' Lily said smirking at Harry whose eyes went wide before he yelled at her.

'' How can you say something like that ! That was my first kiss !''

'' Oh now I understand why you when so red look at it this way at least your kiss was not stolen by some Hogwart's student '' Lily said smirking.

'' I agree with Lily my dear and he is a handsome man even if he is in his 50 '' Katherine Prince said smiling at her Grandson.

Eileen Prince narrowed her eyes at her mother before saying.

'' Mother I hope you are not trying to set up my 14 year old son with the Dark Lord ! ''

Severas's eyes went wide just like everyone else Walburga Black smirked.

'' My, My aren't you sneaky but you're wasting your time I doubt that he will accept having a Halfblood as a consort ! ''

At this Severas burst out laughing much to his mother anger before saying.

'' I doubt he will reject someone as powerful as me I am one of the most powerful half black Veela's around ''

''A black Veela oh my you have been keeping secrets from us Katherine '' Druella Black said smirking.

Katherine Prince snorted.'' Please I was always truthful about Being a Veela I never lied about it. ''

'' Yes but you never said you were a Black Veela !'' Walburga Black said almost yelling.

'' Just like the Black's keep secret from the other families I am allowed to have my secret's do not make me spill your family secret here Walburga ! ''

'' Are you threatening my family Katherine ? '' Orion Black said standing next to his wife with a protective arm around her.

'' Take it as you want it was her who started this and it's not a crime hiding the fact that I am a Black Veela I just choose not to tell people they tend to react just like your wife did ! '' Katherine said sneering at Orion.

'' Okay calm down there is no need for this discussion now let's go and sit come on Honey '' Octavius said leading Katherine away from Walburga.

'' Sevy did I say something wrong ? Why did they attack Grandmother like that !'' Severas asks with a scared voice. He didn't understand what happen.

'' It's okay Sevas you didn't do anything wrong come on let's go watch a movie '' Severus said leading his younger twin away.

In the meantime Voldemort was shocked not only was the boy a Seer but he was also a Black Veela ! and not a regular Veela but a Veela from the Bentancourt line the Royal family among Veelas ! oh yes He was now more than ever determined to have that boy by his side and if he has to turn the boy into his Consort to keep him by his side then he will ! he lean into Abraxas saying.

'' I want you to start talking with the Princes I want to have that boy as my Consort ! ''

Abraxas eyes went wide before he said with a fearful voice;

'' But my Lord that is not how things work with Veela's that boy may have a Soul mate out there are you going to intervene in Veela's matter just for that boy ? ''

'' Yes I will do anything in my power to keep that child out of Dumbledore's hand's. ''

'' Okay I will do as you command '' With that said he left together with Cygnus just before they enter where other's were sitting he stopped Cygnus whispering into his ear saying.

'' I want you to find out why our Lord want that child so bad there must be something special about him, If we want to protect that young one from the old fool we need to know first if he is worded to be with our Lord ''

''I agree with you I will investigate for you don't worry '' Cygnus said smirking. with that said the both of them walk were the other adult's was start talking with them oblivious that theír Lord heard everything Voldemort smirked looking at Cygnus and Abraxas muttering.

'' Fools and just like that they fell into my trap like they always do '' he sighed before he walked up to where Severas was saying.

'' Don't worry you haven't done anything wrong. ''

'' Thank you my Lord '' Severas said blushing which Voldemort thought was so cute.

'' Good now I am going to take a nap can you youngster's keep it down ? '' Voldemort said smirking.

'' Yes of course my Lord '' they all answered.

Soon minutes flew by and after a few hours past Voldemort woke up just in time for dinner the flight attendant's served them their meals and drinks and after pleasant talk's they all went to sleep the next day they woke up just in time seeing how the plane landed on a private airport in California.

Soon after they got out of the plane a huge black Limousine was waiting for them who took them straight to Disneyland the Pureblood's were shocked seeing the huge beautiful Hotel they were going to stay in they were taken to their private suites Voldemort was taken to the royal suite Penthouse that he totally fall in love with from his suite Harry could see the whole park he was excited he smirk before he yelled.

'' I am here Disneyland ! ''

Severus put his hands in his face before saying.

''Oh Merlin ! ''

Making Lucius, Lily and there Grandparent's and mother laugh.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	22. Chapter 22

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: I hate Jetlag.

* * *

><p>The next day most of the guests were exploring the hotel except for Severas who was suffering of Jetlag not that the other's didn't suffer of Jetlag but they were really excited and wanted to see the hotel and the rest of the attractions While Severas, Bellatrix, Remus. Frank, Lucius, Voldemort, Orion and Katherine decided to stay in their room's to sleep.<p>

Severas came out of his room and when down for breakfast he wasn't surprised in seeing the Dark Lord and His grandmother having Tee he knew his Grandmother wanted to set him up with the Dark Lord he walked up to their table they stopped with their conversation to greed Harry who bent over giving his Grandmother a Kiss.

'' Good morning Grandma ''

''Good morning sweety did you sleep well ? No nightmares ? '' Katherine asks with a concern voice.

'' Yes I slept okay and no ! I didn't have nightmares '' Severas said all while was eyeing Voldemort's reactions his face was blank liké a white paper there was no emotions whatsoever Severas narrowed his eyes at his Grandmother.

'' Grandma is it okay to talk about this thing's in front of him ? '' Severas asks.

'Do not worry dear the Lord already knows remember about that little Prediction you did the first time you saw him ? '' Katherine said smirking.

'' Oh right I forgot about that '' Harry said sitting next to his grandmother he start putting a few pancakes and croissants on his plate taking a bite out of a pancake after he swallow his food he smile at The Dark Lord ''How do you like it so far sir ? ''

'' It's really nice am enjoying myself thank for asking are you going to explore the hotel later ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes I am would you like to come with me my Lord ? '' Severas asks with a small blush on his face.

'' I would love to go with you '' He stood up smiling at Severas and Katherine '' But am afraid I am going to have to leave you two alone I am going to bed I am still feeling a little bit tired '' Voldemort said leaving the table.

'' Wow you move fast my little angel '' Katherine said smirking at Severas.

'' It's nothing like that Grandma I am just trying to be friendly towards him you know ? Everyone seems to be scared of him. I just want him to have a good time just like us '' Severas said still blushing.

'' Okay, okay I understand sweetie I want you back in bed you look a little bit pale I will bring you your lunch later '' Katherine said smiling at her grandson Little did they know that the Dark Lord heard their conversation he smirked before he sneaked away from behind the Pillar that he was hiding and then went to one of the elevator.

'' So he want me to have a good time it's obvious he is falling for me if that blush was something oh yes you will be mine Severas Prince I will make sure of it '' Tom thought with a goofy smile on his face.

'' Severas walked into his room his eyes were heavy he let himself fall on the bed muttering.

'' I hate Jetlags ''

Meanwhile a few miles away the Order of the Phoenix was having their Annual meeting Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes looked at the people around him with his fake Grandfatherly smile.

'' So any news from the Dark Lord's side ? ''

'' Yes I got from a good agent that the Dark Lord when to the Colonies with 2 of his general's '' Mad eye moody said sneering.

'' WHAT ! What is he doing there ? Recruiting more soldiers to his cause ? '' Harold Potter asks with wide eyes.

'' Noo apparently The Grandson's of Octavius Prince decided to celebrate their birthday in the Colonies at a Muggle amusement Park called Disneyland and they invited him to go '' Mad eye said with an amusing look on his face.

'' But he hates Muggles ! '' Edgar Bones yelled.

'' Know thy enemy '' Minerva muttered to herself but Albus heard her.

'' What was that Minerva ? ''

'' He is studying the Muggles and their technology to see what kind of treat the Muggles really are to us ! '' Minerva said with wide eyes.

'' That makes sense '' Harold Potter said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' So he is using the twin's birthday trip as an excuse to study the Muggles '' Mad eye said.

'' Clever very clever " Septimus Weasley said.

'' What did he suddenly decide to change his goal's ? '' Cedrella Weasley asks with Frown on her face.

'' No I don't think he change his goal's I think he just change his tactics I will need to look more into this let finish this for today Mad eye I want you to get more info about what Voldemort is doing '' Dumbledore said standing up after a few moments his office was empty he sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' Mm everything seem's to be moving around you Twin's now why is that ? I will need to look into this something weird is going on around you kids " Albus Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling like crazy.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	23. Chapter 23

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: A day at the pool and Muggle Fangirl's.

* * *

><p>Harry and Voldemort spend the rest of the day exploring the Hotel and looking at the Attractions Harry was so excited that he couldn't keep his happiness inside and voiced his thoughts.<p>

'' I am so going in that ''

'' In what ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' That ! '' Severas said, pointing at the huge roller coaster.

Voldemort's eyes went wide when he saw the attraction the boy was pointing at it was the most dangerous looking thing he had ever seen in his life he gulped down his nerves before saying.

'' Are you sure you want to go into that ? ''

'' Of course I am sure ! '' Severas turned around to look at Voldemort with an amused look in his eyes, he added, '' Wait a second Don't tell me the mighty Dark Lord is scared of the Roller coaster ?! ''

'' I am not scared child ! '' Voldemort said with an indignant huffed.

'' Well your body language is saying something else ! ''

'' I will go with you in that infernal thing ! '' Voldemort yelled.

'' I will make sure to buy a camera so that I can capture that historical moment ! '' Severas said before he took off running cackling madly with Voldemort on his heels.

The day was passing by slowly, Severus and the other's sitting together playing Monopoly when Severas suddenly said with a bored look on his face.

'' Let's go to the pool it will be so much fun ! ''

'' Yeah, let go this is so boring we are on Vacation we are suppose to be having fun '' Lilly said standing next to harry smiling.

'' Yeah, I want to burn a bit ! Bellatrix said.

'' I agree with Evans '' smirking Lucius added '' I want to go and try that huge slide I saw ''

'So it's decided we will all go to the pool ! '' Katherine Prince said she turned around smiling '' are you coming with us my Lord ? ''

'' Yes, I will '' Voldemort said surprising everyone.

'' Good now that, that is settled you kids go change the adults will do the same you kids better not take too long ! '' Katherine said. As soon she finished talking the kids took off to their rooms.

A few minutes later Harry and his friends came down the stairs holding a lot of swim toys with them Voldemort chuckle at how cute Severas looked holding a plastic ball that look bigger than himself as soon they hit the pool the noise level at the pool died down this time it was not because of the dark Lord, but it was because of the attention the youngsters were attracting Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Lily, Alice, and the other girls with them had all the boys drooling while Severas, Severus, Lucius. Abraxas, Cygnus, Orion, Remus, Frank, Regulus and Voldemort himself had all the females at the pool with their jaw open their hungry eyes made Severas blushed.

After a few minutes of enjoying the huge swimming pool and a few games with Severas's plastic beach ball the youngster's and the adult's were laying on the grass enjoying a few margaritas and hotdog's when they were approached by a few blushing females Lily's eyes narrowed when she notice a gutsy blond who sat down next to Severus deliberately ignoring Lily she got closer to Severus saying.

'' Hi, My name is Megan would you like to come and hang out with me and my friend's ? ''

''Sorry Megan but I am already hanging out with my friend's '' Severus said with a cold voice all while he was trying to get away from her.

But Megan was not going to let this hot boy escape her she got closer to Severus ' 'But it's looking like you are not having fun here come on, let's go to where my friend's are sitting '' she said pulling at Severus arm.

'' Listen here hussy he said no so why don't you scram (go ten of) '' Lily said standing in front of Severus with her full high she was used to this type of girls back home and she was not going to put up with this type of bitch on her vacation.

The Pureblood's were watching in awe they never had seen this type of confrontation between Muggle girls, Clarissa wanted to help Lily, she tried to go where Lily was but was stopped by Severus who said.

'' Don't let Lily handle ít ''

'' Why it's getting out of hand''

'' This is how Muggle girls deal with this type of situation If Lily don't stop this girl now she and her friends will think Lily is weak and they will walk all over her Lily is showing her who is the boss ''

'' Severus is right Lily knows how to deal with girls like her there is a reason why Lily is the queen in our neighborhood'' Severas said.

Meanwhile, with Lily, Megan was shocked no one had ever talked to her like that.

'' Who he hell you think you are ! " Megan yelled in Lily's face.

''I am his girlfriend bitch and I am telling you to back of take your crew and scram most of the boys here have their girlfriend with them '' Lily said stepping closer to Megan's face.

Megan took a good look at the boys she could see how possessive Alice was holding Frank's arm glaring openly at her the girls sitting with the boys looked ready to fight, she knew she had lost this fight she sneered at Lily before she walk away with her girls following her like lost puppies.

Lily smirked and when standing with Severus smiled at her asking.

'' Is everything okay ? ''

''Yeah, they were just a bunch of bitches '' Lily said smirking.

'' Good let go '' Severas said pulling Lily and Severus toward to pool with the other's kid's behind him.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	24. Chapter 24

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Damn Muggle contraptions and Nightmares.

* * *

><p>Their days at Disneyland past by fast. Today was the last day they would enjoy the attractions at the park and of course Severas saved the scariest attractions for the last day, so today they were all waiting in the row in front of the roller coaster Severas smirked when he notice Voldemort's hand shake a little bit with a very innocent look on his face he said.<p>

'' There is still time you know you can still back out ! ''

'' And give you a reason to call me a coward no thank you, you challenge me and I accepted your challenge now shut up, it's our turn to get in '' Voldemort said smirking at the pouting boy in front of him.

'' No need to be snappy '' Severas said while he was getting in on of the seat's of the roller coaster while Cygnus and Abraxas both sat on each side of Voldemort.

As soon they were secured in the roller coaster the 3 of them relax Severas smirked, he was happy to see 3 evil people scared of a roller coaster he snorted gaining Voldemort's attention who looked at Severas with a raised eyebrows.

'' What is so amusing young one ? ''

'' Oh, nothing I was just thinking how amazing it would be seeing the 3 of you screaming ones this thing start to move '' Severas said, smirking when he saw the 3 adult's in front of him go pale.

Abraxas and Cygnus looked at each other before they turn looking at Voldemort with pleading eyes but before he could say a word Voldemort eyes narrowed saying.

'' Don't you even think about it ''

'' It's too lateee ! '' Severas said cackling madly while the roller coaster started to move while the 3 adult's looked horrified.

Meanwhile the other ten, Lucius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Bellatrix, Regulus and the Muggle-born Ravenclaw were sitting a few row's in front of Severas, Lily turned looking at Severas when she heard him cackling she turn back around smirking she said.

'' I feel sorry for mister Malfoy and Mister Black they both look like they might throw up any minute ''

'' Not only them the Lord look's a little bit green '' Severus said with a concern voice.

'' Don't worry about them they will be fine '' Lucius said with a smirked on his face.

''I would like to hear you say that after we get out of the Roller coaster '' Lily said smirking.

''Yeah I told you not to eat so much You're going to throw up '' Severus said smirking at his friend.

'' Guys hold on tight this thing is going to go really FASSSSST Lily screamed when the roller coaster started to take momentum.

On the ground Druella, Lady Lestrange and her husband, Orion, Walburga, Clarissa, Katherine and Octavius they all watch mesmerized how the contraption was making wild turned and the screaming of those on it was terrifying with wide eyes Clarissa said.

'' Now you understand why I told you not go on it ? That contraption is not for people who are terrified of high or really, really fast thing's, Compare that contraption with the cart's at Gringotts only faster ''

'' You want to tell me that that thing goes that fast? '' Orion Black asks with wide eyes.

'' Yes '' Clarissa said with a serious voice.

'' Oh Merlin! '' Katherine said with wide eyes looking at the thing like it was the devil himself.

'' How long before it's finished ? I want my baby out of that thing ! '' Walburga yelled making people turn around looking at them with weird eyes.

Meanwhile the Dark Lord and his 2 General's were holding on to each other for dear life all while Severas was yelling out loud.

'' MAKE IT GO FASTER ! '' making the other people around them laugh while other people thought that Severas was crazy.

Meanwhile on the ground the large group of parent's were getting a lot of attention Clarissa leaned into Walburga saying.

''Ssh you are attracting attention ! '' Clarissa said all while she was sending the people a few apologetic smiles.

'' It's going to be okay Walburga look the thing is stopping let's go get the kid's '' Orion said taking his wife with him followed closely by the other's.

As soon the Roller coaster stopped the Dark Lord, Lucius, Regulus, Cygnus, Frank and Remus practically jumped out of thing as soon as Lucius touched the ground he yelled.

'' FINALLY LAND! '' After saying that he throw up making other people laugh at him while some girls yelled '' Euuu grose ! ''

Voldemort was pissed ! No scrap that he was furious how dare this boy make him go into that thing ! He was planning how he was going to torture the little bastard !

Severas wanted to gloat but one look at Voldemort made him decide to shut up he knew that if the man could he would have crucio him. They all walked back to the hotel the atmosphere was tense the other guest sensed that their Lord was not in a good mood while walking to their hotel suite they all heard the Dark Lord Muttering. ''

'' Damn human contraption. ''

The day when buy really fast Severas was so happy and excited and really tired that when night came he went straight to bed.

Severas was tossing and turning on the double 4 poster king size bed, Severas's body was cold, but at the same time, hot from the salty sweat running down the center of his chest.

Severas was sleeping when suddenly he woke to find himself in a place that looked like a throne room at the end of the throne room was a red headed girl that he at first didn't recognize, but when the girl turned around looking at him with lifeless death eyes, he backed away in shock the girl was his Lily! Suddenly a lot of other people enter the throne room they all were like Lily he broke down in sobs they were his people the people he was trying to save.

'' It's your fault you know? If you had not Intervened none of this would happen leave the past alone Mister Potter ! ''

Severas's head shut up he look right into the fake Dumbledore.

'' I am not afraid of you!'' Harry yelled.

'' Ohh but you will be afraid, I will make sure of it ! I will make beg for my MERCY ! '' The fake Dumbledore yelled and with that he and all those present raised their wand before Severas could move the wand's shot the crucio spell at him and soon the silenced night was filled with a blood chilling scream.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	25. Chapter 25

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

ch.25: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Conforting Severas And We're going to New York.

* * *

><p>As soon Severus heard his brother scream he bolted to Severas room he burst through the door and headed straight to his brother's room he found his baby brother in a state of panic muttering to himself over and over again that he will change everything he was going to yell for his mother when he saw his Grandmother walk into the room with his Grandfather and mother behind him and most of their birthday guest who woke up to see what was going on.<p>

Katherine Prince didn't wait one minute and she climbed on the huge 4 poster bed and started to hug and make cooing noises at Severas who was in a total panic attack.

Meanwhile Eileen started to bark order's like mad.

'' You kid's go back to your room's let the adult's handle this come one get moving ! '' She said Pushing the youngster's out of the room when the Dark Lord walk into the room.

'' Is everything okay ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes don't worry my lord he will be okay '' Eileen said smiling.

'' I hope so he is not looking good '' Voldemort said looking at Severas's pale pace.

'' I know for most people something like this could be a shock but I can assure you he will recover '' Katherine said with a weak smile.

'' Does this have anything to do with his gift ? Voldemort asks.

'' Yes whatever he saw must have been pretty traumatic for him to become like this '' Katherine said with a concerned voice.

They both turn looking at Severas who was hugging Severus and muttering over and over again the same phrase.

'' I don't think Sevas should sleep alone why don't you take him to you room Severus ? '' Eileen said with a concern voice.

'' Yes I agree Severas is too unstable right now to be left alone '' Octavius said.

'' Good than Sevas will stay with me for the rest of the night and days'' Severus said leading his brother out of the room.

The next day the staff was gossiping about what happen while the youngster's were all sitting at the pool.

'' I hope Sevas is okay '' Bellatrix said much to the surprise of everyone.

'' Don't worry Bell's Sevas is strong'' Alice said smiling. But there fun was broken by an annoying voice saying.

'' So heard that one of your friend woke a whole floor of the Hotel last night with his screaming '' Meagan said smirking at Lily who stood up with narrowed eyes but was stopped by Bellatrix who surprised everyone saying.

'' So ? I don't see why that is any of your business hussy ! Why don't you leave before you end up with scratches on that ugly face of your's ''

'' I have never ! '' Megan yelled before she stormed off while Bella and the other's burst out laughing.

'' Stupid girl really she is as stupid as those idiot's at Hogwart's '' Alice said.

'' Yeah your right Alice'' Lily said smiling.

Meanwhile Severus left and when for a Margarita Leaving Severas with the Dark Lord who took this opportunity to get close to the young Seer in front of him.

'' Ssh is okay everything will be fine Sssh'' Voldemort said while he was holding Harry's hand's.

Severas jumped up from the couch he was sitting on before he yelled.

'' No it's not ! Don't you see ? He is closing in little by little he is destroying us, Little by little without people noticing ! I am trying to stop him, But it seems like I am fighting a losing game '' Severas said sitting back on the couch with both his knees on the couch.

'' Who are you talking about ? '' Voldemort asks but deep down he knew what the boys answer was going to be.

'' Dumbledore, The man of my nightmares '' Harry said closing his eyes leaning on Voldemort shoulder's.

Voldemort smirked when he saw how comfortable the boy was leaning on him without thinking twice Voldemort said;

'' Don't worry I promise you that I will protect you and your love ones and together we will destroy him ''

'' You promise '' Severas said smiling.

" Yes, I promise. " say Voldemort

The day's of departure came closer and closer Severas and Voldemort seem to grow closer to each other much to Walburga's Horror.

'' Are you done packing ? '' Lily asks she took a look at all the clothes on Severas's bed, Her eyes went wide before she yelled.

'' You're not even half packed Severas the plane is leaving in 10 minutes ! ''

'' Well too bad for the plane because it's going to have to wait and beside Grandfather is the one paying for the damn thing anyway's. ''

'' Even so you should have been ready 5 minutes ago ! Do you want me to help you ? '' Lily asks.

'' Yes I would appreciate your help. ''

'' I can't believe we are going to go to New York ! cant wait ! '' Lily said smiling.

'' Yeah I am excited to New York Here I come ! '' Severas yelled.

'' OMG '' Lily said smiling.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	26. Chapter 26

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

ch.26: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Shopping with Pureblood's woman Never Again !

* * *

><p>Severas and the other's were chilling out in the lounge room of their hotel in New York while the adults were making a full timetable of activities for their shopping trip. Severas got a sense of doom washing over him he leaned in Severus saying.<p>

'' I suddenly got a feeling to run away and hide away from them '' He said Pointing a finger in the direction of the smiling girl's.

'' Me too '' Severus said with wide eyes.

'' There is no use, they are in their shopping mode don't let them know you guys are trying to run '' Frank Longbottom said.

'' Just endure the day! If you run they will make it more difficult for you guy's. '' Remus said with and amuse voice.

'' You guy's are right in being scared, we are going shopping with Pureblood woman they are scary in shopping mode. '' Lucius said sitting down next to Severus.

'' Be glad you guys were spared the nightmare of living with Pureblood family, They are scary in shopping mode specially the woman. '' Regulus said smirking.

'' They can't be that bad. '' Severas said.

'' Yes, they are!.'' said Frank, Remus, Lucius, and Regulus at the same time.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts Dumbledore was gathered with the Order of the Phoenix, He was sitting in his favorite chair with his grandfatherly smile on his face.

'' So tell me Mad-Eye what new's do you got for me ? ''

'' Well, my spy just informed me that the Dark Lord is currently in New York with the Princes and their guest, They when on a shopping spree that attracted a lot of attention. ''

'' Well of course he would '' Minerva sneered.

'' What can you tell me about the Twin's ? I haven't got the chance yet to talk with them '' Dumbledore said.

'' Well from what My spy told me the youngest one seem to be the leader of the kid's which I found weird, I thought that Abraxas son was the Leader of the Slytherin's '' Mad-Eye said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' Well seems like there is a new Leader in Slytherin's house '' Harold Potter spat.

'' My Daughter told me about him, She said most of the first and second year Slytherin's are scared of him and after what he did to Bellatrix Black even the 7th year's started to fear him'' Edgar Bones said with a sneer on his face.

'' And from what my son told me he got even the Gryffindor's shaken up, Even the Marauder's stopped pranking the Slytherin House after he had ruthlessly started a Prank war against them with humiliating results '' Septimus Weasley said with a frown on his face.

'' Yes from what I understand the boy is really powerful, Albus we can't not let a child like that fall into Voldemort's hand's '' Cedrella Weasley said with passion in her voice.

'' What are you suggesting ? That we kidnap him? An Heir to the Prince line ! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY ! " Cedrella opened her mouth to answer Minerva but she was interrupted by Minerva who continue yelling.

'' NOT ONLY WILL WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE OF THE OLDEST BLOODLINE'S IN THE WIZARDING WORLD, BUT WE WILL ALSO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE BETANCOURT'S THE ROYAL FAMILY OF THE VEELA'S WE COULD START AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT AND PROBABLY A WAR ! '' Minerva Mcgonagall yelled.

'' Minerva is right We can't not put our people in danger because of a child '' Harold Potter said.

'' I agree with Potter that Child is not worthed the safety of our people '' Edgar Bones said.

'' We are not kidnapping anyone! This meeting is over I will look for a solution concerning young mister Prince '' Dumbledore said walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, New York was in Uproar the press got wind that noble's were in Manhattan and Immediately send out their best paparazzi to get snapshot's of this noble's, Outside the shop that Severas and his guest were currently in was swarmed by the press who were all fighting to get a close look at the nobles inside the shop.

Severas was happy his Grandmother had made the boutique to close their door's so that knows one will bother them while they were shopping currently they were in Goyard were the Dark Lord was admiring the craftsman of the luxury trunk's that was in front of him.

'' These Are very well-made ! You can see that they are of a very good quality. ''

Of course they are! It's Goyard ! Severas said like it's the most obvious thing in the world he smirked at Voldemort before he added. '' They are one of the best trunk builder's in the world their brand is so good, That they rival Louis Vuitton '' Severas said smirking at the Dark Lord.

'' Really ? You like this brand ? '' The Dark Lord ask.

'' Yes only sophisticated rich people and Royalty use these '' Said Severas looking at a beautiful white trunk.

Before Severas knew what was happening the Dark Lord started to order the girl who was helping them around.

'' I want a complete travel set for the twin's ''

'' A complete travel set ? Are you sure Sir '' She asks with wide eyes, She knew how expensive a whole travel set was.

'' Yes, am sure, are you questioning me little girl ? '' The Dark Lord asks with narrowed eyes.

Sensing danger Severas intervene '' I am sure she didn't mean it like that my lord '' Severas said with a nervous voice.

'' Go get the travel set's '' Voldemort ordered.

'' Of course My Lord '' She said bowing before she ran off.

'' Do you really need to Scared the Muggles my Lord ? I bet she is crying right now '' Severas said with an amused look on his face.

'' Why of course It's so Easy its pathetic '' Voldemort said smirking.

After a few minutes a co-worker of Her came in with 2 whole set's of Goyard travel set after the whole group bought their travel set's and other accessories their stuff was put into the trunk of a Mercedes benz that was parked in front of the shop.

After they when on a crazy Shopping spree from Prada,to Chanel to Roberto Cavalli, to Valentino there was not a brand they didn't buy they were sitting inside of an ice cream parlor when Severas whisper into Severus ear.

'' Remind me to never go shopping with Pureblood Woman ! ''

''I agree. '' Severus said with a scowled on his face.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve


	27. Chapter 27

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

ch.27: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Home Sweet Home.

* * *

><p>Severas was happy to be home, He was currently in the Sunroom with Severus, Remus, Frank, Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Alice, and Lily having tea.<p>

''I hate this time of year I like the summer season more '' Lily said sipping from her hot Coco.

'' Me too '' Alice said, biting the cookie she had in her hand's before she added. '' Beside summer is nicer because there is no school.

''We all love the summer season '' Regulus said, sipping from his tea.

'' Yeah Its the most enjoyable months of the year '' Lucius said, taking a bite out of his strawberry shortcake.

'' I want to go away this summer '' Severas said Chewing from a bite he took from his scones.

'' Where do you want to go Severas ? '' Severus asks, taking a sip from his gray earl tea.

'' I don't know ?! How about Monte Carlo? '' Severas said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' How about St-Tropez ? '' Lily said.

'' St Tropez sound good ! '' Alice said smiling.

'' Cannes has been turning into a hot spot for celeb's lately '' Remus said, surprising everyone after he notice everyone looking at him, he added. '' My cousin is a Halfblood and she keep babbling about this stuff when she stays at my house. ''

'' Monte Carlo sound good '' Bellatrix said.

'' How about France? '' Narcissa said, smiling.

'' France is nice, but it's just around the corner, I want to go to an exotic place like the Caribbean I heard St. Bard's is a nice Island '' Frank said smiling.

'' I heard about that place ! My cousin's in France were bragging about it, They say the Island got beautiful white beaches '' Regulus said.

'' You keep in contact with those stuck up idiot's? '' Bellatrix said with a raised eyebrow.

'' You just hate them because Francois and Francesca set your hair on fire '' Regulus said smirking.

'' They did on purpose ! Ánd I didn't do anything to them ! '' Bellatrix yelled.

'' Oh in contrary I know for a fact that you broke Francesca's porcelain Doll and you also destroyed Francois broom '' Regulus said while the other's were snickering.

'' Admitted Bella you provoke their wrath '' Narcissa said, smiling at her sister.

Bellatrix pouted while Severas asks.

'' Who are they? ''

'' They are our cousins, they are 15 and they live in France their Family branch is not so connected with us, But they do keep in touch with the main family '' Narcissa said.

'' Now that is weird Sirius never said anything about them, Or maybe they never existed in my world '' Severas thought with a frown on his face.

'' I want to take Martial Art's '' Harry said suddenly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

'' Why ? '' Severus asks.

'' Because I want to know how to protect myself in case I lose my wand '' Severas said.

'' What is Martial Art's ? '' Remus asks.

'' It's a Muggle fighting style that Originated in Asia but now a lot of people around the world use it, And I agree with Severas we do need to know another way to protect us, we should learn another form of defense in case we lose our wand in the middle of a battle '' Lily said with a serious look on her face.

'' Why should I learn a a Muggle thing ? '' Lucius said, sneering at Lily, who's Narrowed her eyes at him before a fight could break out between Lily and Lucius Severas said with a serious voice.

''Tell me, Lucius ?! What would you do if someone manage to get your wand with an Expelliarmus ? What would you do ? ''

'' Run as fast as I can, Or if I can apparate away and hope they don't send a stupefy at my back '' Lucius said.

'' See and with a Muggle Fighting style you could surprise your opponent by kicking him in the face take your wand and run away '' Severas said smiling at Lucius who was looking at Sevas with surprise eyes.

'' It's not a bad idea I am in '' Severus said, smiling at his little brother and soon all their guests were agreeing with him in taken Martial Art's.

And so Severas and his friend spent the rest of their day talking and having fun waiting for the weekend to be over so they can return to Hogwart's.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Where Back Hogwarts!.

* * *

><p>Severas and his friend's were sitting ad the Slytherin table when Sevas notices a few Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's were openly glaring at a few first year's sitting at their table Severas narrowed his eyes saying.<p>

'' I think it's time we remind the school who are the King's around here ''

Bellatrix turned looking at the kids who had the gall to glare at their first year's she narrowed her eyes and the Hufflepuff's whose eyes went wide when they notices she was glaring at them.

'' I agree some people are getting bolt '' Bellatrix said sneering and the Hufflepuff's.

Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table said kid's were panicking.

'' Damn ! We attracted the attention of the Sycho's! We are so screwed '' A boy with blond hair and green eyes said with panic in his voice.

'' Don't worry ! We got the Gryffs on our side '' a girl said smirking.

'' Are guys blind ! The Twin's are back ! Did you guys forget what the youngest did to Bellatrix Black ? Now she is all chubby, chubby with him ! And don't forget what they did to the Marauder's ! If you idiot's want to get pranked by Severas Prince be my guest, but don't get the rest of us in trouble with the Slytherin Prince because of your stupidity ! '' The girl yelled before she stormed off leaving a shock Hufflepuff table behind.

'' Look's like there is someone who got brain's at the HufflePuff table '' Severas said smirking he heard what the girl said and was impressed with her it's not every day you get to see a Puff yell at someone from their own House.

'' That is Amelia Bones She represent the Hufflepuff's during the student body meetings '' Lily said gaining Narcissa's attention.

'' That's Amelia Bones ? I heard she is one of the few that don't hate all Slytherin's you need to give her a really good reason for her to hate you ! Like that Smith kid who tried to grabbed her ass I heard she give him a really good beating '' Narcissa said with a smirk on her face.

'' Ha ha ha I wish I could have seen that ! That boy is really annoying '' Severas said smirking.

'' I agree with you there Sevas that idiot think just because his family are direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff people should bow down to him, stuck up prick.'' Severus said with a sneer on his face.

'' Well lets remind them why they should fear us Slytherin's shall we ?'' Severas said smirking.

'' Ooh this will be so much fun ! '' Narcissa said smirking while Bellatrix was cackling madly making the other table's looking at the Slytherin's table with fear in their eyes.

Meanwhile and the Gryffindor table the Marauders were watching Severas's movement's with narrowed eyes.

'' They are up to something '' James said with a serious voice.

'' Of course they are up to something ! Did you not hear how my cousin Bellatrix cackled ? She only cackled like that when she is about to do something crazy ! '' Sirius said with a panicked voice.

'' I told you guys that it wasn't a good idea to prank their first year's and like always you ignored my warnings '' Remus said with a bored look on his face.

'' Shut up to traitor ! How can you hang out with them ! '' Peter yelled.

'' Me ?! A traitor ? How about you ! I know your secret Peter don't fuck with me ! '' Remus said standing up in front of Peter with his full high making Peter whisper in fear.

After that Remus stormed of leaving a shocked Gryffindor table behind.

For the next few days student's from every house minus Slytherin house were pranked without mercy even some of the teacher's were being pranked (mainly Dumbledore).

Today the aged Head Master was sporting a bright orange beard with green little stars on it, many of the student body was outright laughing at the Headmaster who stood in front of the great hall.

''As enjoyable this prank's have been this last few days, I am afraid that this need to stop right now ! So Mister Prince can you please cease with your prank's ? '' Dumbledore asks looking and Severas who raised an eyebrow saying.

'' And pray tell how you know it was me ? Sir ? '' It could have been the Marauder's ? We all know they are the biggest Prankster's in this school ! Right guys. '' Severas said smirking at the Marauder's whose eyes went wide.

'' I swear to you Headmaster that those prank's weren't made by us ! '' James said looking at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

'' So Mister Prince you heard them '' Dumbledore said.

'' Fine I stop, but I just want to say something '' Severas stood up on top of the Slytherin table he smirked at everyone before he yelled.

'' HOGWART'S WHERE BACK ! SO YOU GUYS BETTER WATCH OUT ! ''

The Slytherin table burst in applause and whistles while the Hufflepuff's and the Gryffindor's were looking at him with horrified eyes.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	29. Chapter 29

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Dumbledore make his first move and the Slytherin's counter attack..

* * *

><p>Severas notice that Dumbledore was paying more attention to him and his friend's than usual he narrowed his eyes when he saw Dumbledore looking at him and his friend's with twinkly bright eyes.<p>

'' He is up to something '' Severas said with narrowed eyes looking at the head table.

The conversation at the Slytherin table died down at Severas's word's Lucius followed Sevas's gaze with narrowed eyes he asks.

'' What do you mean ? ''

'' He has been looking at us for the last few minutes with that god damn twinkle in his eyes and not the Slytherin table but Us ! '' Severas said motioning with his hand's.

'' Maybe you're just being paranoid '' Narcissa said.

''NO! I can feel it in my bones the old fool is up to something ! '' Severas said with a serious voice his instinct were screaming at him to be careful and he always listen to his instinct.

'' No Severas is right ! I saw the old coot looking in our direction a few times, I Don't like the way he is looking at us '' Lily said with narrowed eyes.

''Okay all of us will be on guard if he try something we will contact our parent's '' Lucius said with a serious voice.

As on cue Dumbledore stood up with his eyes twinkling like crazy he said.

'' It has come to my attention that my staff and I don't seem to pay attention to our student's worries, Because of this we have decided to start counseling at Hogwarts ! '' At this word's the Great Hall exploded with shouts and yells from the student body minus the Slytherin table who where looking at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes their silence didn't go unnoticed by the Gryffindor's.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the leader of the Slytherins. Severas Prince and he notice that the boy had his eyes focus on Dumbledore his hand was into a fist and his knuckles were white he knew that the boy just like most of the Slytherin's didn't trust Dumbledore al do he would never say it out loud he also didn't trust Dumbledore 100% some of the man action's where questionable. Sirius was broken out of his thought's by James who snorted.

'' Look like the cat caught the Slytherin's tong's ! ''

''Are you stupid ? Or did your mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby ? '' Remus said looking at James with a disbelief look on his face his hard word's shocked the Gryffindor's around him.

Glaring at Remus James asks '' What do you mean ? ''

'' What Dumbledore is doing is Illegal, You can't not give children counseling without the parent's consent even if you are the Headmaster no wonder the Slyth's are glaring at him '' Remus said going back to his book.

'' Remy is right the Headmaster is getting out of the line I doubt that the Dark families will allowed this. ''

Like on cue Lucius was seen pulling out a 2 way Mirror in front of the whole school he called his father the Great Hall fell into a deathly Silence.

'' Father are you there ? I need you it's urgent ! ''

Abraxas Voice boomed thru the Great hall making a few hufflepuff's jump.

'' What is it Lucius ? ''

'' Father you need to come to Hogwarts ASP the Headmaster want to force us to go to counseling I bet he didn't ask you guys Parent's for your permission did he ? '' Lucius asks smirking in Dumbledore's direction the Headmaster's face was pale of shock he didn't expect the Slytherin's to act so fast.

'' No he didn't I be at Hogwart's with the rest of the board of governors in 15 minutes in the meantime take your Housemates and friend's and wait for us in the Slytherin common room and you do not go near the Headmaster without an adult present '' With that said Abraxas cut the communication.

With a smirk on his face Lucius turn looking at the Head table where Dumbledore was glaring at him with hateful eyes.

Severas slowly stood up gaining the attention of the Great Hall smirking at Lucius he said loud and clear for the whole school to hear.

'' Well done Lucius well done ! He turn looking at Dumbledore with eyes twinkling like crazy he added '' That would be strike 1 for Slytherin's and Zero for camp Dumbledore ! I wonder what idiotic Idea you will come up with now Old man '' laughing out loud Severas walked away with the Slytherin's following behind him leaving a shocked Great Hall behind.

In the meantime James motion for the Gryffindor's to follow him ones in the Gryffindor's Coming Room he exploded.

'' WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS ! GOING AGAINST THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT ! ''

'' Someone who is not afraid in letting people know what he think about them and the Headmaster was overstepping his duty as Headmaster '' Remus said with a calm voice gaining James attention.

'' AND YOU ! '' James said walking up to Remus pointing a finger in Remus direction '' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ! TO INSULT ME IN MIDDLE OF THE GREAT HALL ! ''

Remus raised an eyebrow at the Idiotic child in front of him '' I am Remus Lupin the only person in this whole house who is not afraid of you ! ''

James backed away in shock he never Imagine Remus would stand up to him like this.

'' Come on guys where friend's were not suppose to fight like this '' Sirius said trying to break up the tension.

'' Friend's, I don't think so'' Remus said his voice full of sarcasm he smirked at Sirius adding '' I am not friend's with Dumbledore pawn's '' he walked away leaving a shocked Gryffindor behind.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	30. Chapter 30

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Hogwarts Governors VS Dumbledore and the turning of Sirius Black !

* * *

><p>Severas and the rest of the Slytherin's house was gathered in their common room talking about what happen in the Great Hall.<p>

'' What do you think will happen to the old coot ?'' A third year asks looking at Lucius.

'' He will probably get a warning unfortunately for us the old fool still got a huge cloud of political powers backing him up so it will be really difficult for the Governors to just remove him from Hogwarts ''

'' Yeah our side should make moves to take advantage of this screw up, its not everyday the old coot make a mistake like this '' Severas said with a serious voice.

'' Yeah and someone should start to make move against muggle born's '' a 4th year Slytherin said.

'' No ! We can't do that ! we need the muggle born's fresh blood to keep our magic going Pureblood's families should stop inbreeding as soon as possible ! Allot of Squibb's are being born because of inbreeding if this keep going over a few decades there won't be any magical people left ! '' Lily said with a serious voice.

'' Is the situation so bad ?'' A 2th Slytherin asks with a scared voice.

'' Yes it is our Lord is starting to make preparation for an emergency meeting with the head's of the magical families '' Lucius said.

'' If only the light side would listen to our Lord ideas '' a 7th Slytherin girl said.

'' That will never happen as long the old fool is still in power the light families will never listen to our Lord '' Severas said.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office Albus Dumbledore was getting his head chew off by Katherine Prince and the other Hogwart's Governor's.

'WHO THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE! TRYING TO FORCE OUR CHILDREN TO GO TO COUNSELING WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION ! ''

'' I assure you I was acting with the well being of the student's of Hogwart's in mind ''

'' Yeah right and I am the queen of England ! I told already stay away from my Grandchildren ! '' Katherine Prince yelled.

'' Now, Now Dear calm down the old fool got your message let us all sit down we got some business to talk with the fool '' Octavius Prince said smirking.

'' Albus you have crossed the line as a Headmaster you don't have the right's to try to do what you just did. '' Orion Black said sneering at the Headmaster.

'' Make sure this is the first and the last time you try t pull a stunt like to this is that clear ! '' Octavius Prince said with narrowed eyes.

'' Yes I understand '' Albus Dumbledore said.

'' Now let start ! Me and the rest of the Governor's have decided to reinstall a few of the original classes that used to be given here at Hogwart's, Yes those classes are Art, Music, Etiquette & Wizarding custom's, History of magic '' but before Katherine could continue she was interrupted by Minerva.

'' We already got History of magic ''

'' If you call Binn's class History of magic I will hex you ! '' Katherine said glaring at Minerva who narrowed her eyes at Katherine '' We all know that Binn's somehow is stuck with the Goblin's rebellion's and that most of the student's at Hogwart's use binn's classes to take a nap's !''

'' My wife is right the student's at Hogwarts need a real History of magic not a ghost stuck in the goblins rebellion. ''

'' Why Etiquette & Wizarding customs ? '' Flitwick asks with curious eyes.

'' The Muggle-borns and Half Blood's come into our world oblivious to our ways of life and in their ignorant they muck us and say that we are stuck in the middle ages while our tradition's are being pushed aside so that the muggle born's can feel more welcome ! If you ask a first year what Samhain is they will look at you like your crazy !

'' its not right that our children are forced to participate in a muggle festivity and are not aloud to go home and celebrate Samhain with their families ! Our way of life is being replaced with the muggle ones and no matter what people say what is happening is not right ! We shouldn't be the ones adapting ourselves to the muggle-borns and half blood's it's the muggle-borns and the half blood's who need to adapt themselves to our world ! '' Katherine yelled.

'' She is right you know Albus ! '' Minerva Mcgonagall said gaining shock looks in her direction but she ignored them.

'' Allot of our oldest traditions are being replaced by the muggle ones like Yule ball ! Hogwart's used to host one of the most beautiful Yule ball's in the Wizarding world wizard's from all over the world used to come to this country just to attend Hogwarts Yule Ball ! ''

'' That is why we are reinstating this classes, we want Hogwart's to be what it used to be, an imposing, beautiful, powerful school we will also be starting pre-school for muggle-borns and half bloods in which they will learn the theory behind every subject they will be learning here at Hogwart's. '' Abraxas Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

'' And don't try to protest this classes Albus ! We are not changing our mind's. '' Orion Black said smirking at Albus.

''I won't be protesting I think this classes are a great idea. '' Albus Dumbledore said with twinkling blue eyes while the Hogwarts Governors narrowed their eyes at him.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common room Remus was reading a book when a very nervous Sirius Black approached him he sat down next to Remus asking.

'' Can I talk to you for a second ? ''

'' Yeah sure what do you want Sirius '' Remus asks putting his book down.

''Why do you call me, James and Peter Dumbledore Pawn's ? '' Sirius asks with a serious voice.

'' Because James and Peter are Dumbledore pawns I know you can see through the manipulations of the old fool Sirius, I have notice how you narrowed your eyes when the old coot said something weird, and don't tell me that you haven't notice how he let us and the Gryffindor House get away with thing's that other houses normally wouldn't '' Remus said with a serious voice.

'' Yeah I notice. ''

'' So tell me Sirius Black are you going to aloud the old man to control your life ? or are you gonna step up your game ?! Think about it '' Remus said picking up his book leaving a confuse Sirius Black behind.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	31. Chapter 31

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

ch.31: Severus Snape Secret Brother: New classes and Confrontations with the muggle borns

* * *

><p>Severas was happy everything was going according to his plans Dumbledore powerbase has started to crumble people started to doubt the old man !<p>

There has been always those who didn't trust Dumbledore but those were a few, most people were cut up in his fake Grandfatherly persona and one of those people was the Potter family, their blindly trust in the old man ruined the Potter family ! Severas knew that it was time to start and try to get the Potter family away from Dumbledore ! Because by turning the Potters against Dumbledore they would destroy his power base completely, as soon as the Potters leave Dumbledore the rest of his supporters would follow!

So he started to send anonymous letters to the Potter patriarchs hoping they will step in and stop their son to commit the biggest error in their lives.

Charlus Potter the Current Head of the Potter family was sitting in his office at home with his head in turmoil, lately weird letters has found their way to his home and they are starting to make him nervous !

But what scared him the most is that most of what the letters said is true ! He always suspected Dumbledore of not being so light like he pretend to be, He and a few of his friends were the only ones who saw right true the old man fake Grandfatherly persona that is why they always made him know that they did not trust him.

But what worried him the most was his son Blindness trust in the old man, and from what he could gather his Grandson has also started to follow in his father's foot steps.

No ! He would not aloud this ! He would not aloud his only son to grovel at the feats of an old manipulative bastard ! The Potter's Do not bow to anyone ! People bow to the Potter's ! The Potter's are not follower's they are the leader's ! The Potters were one of the first families who help create the Wizengamot ! Dumbledore got allot of nerves to think he can use his family name to get power ! Because let's face it without the Potter's Dumbledore is finished !

With a determination look on his face Charlus Potter stood up and when to the flow after shouting Gringotts the flames in the fireplace turn green and after a few minutes he was gone.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the student body has started to get use to new classes a lot of people were happy with the new classes specially Etiquette and History of magic where really popular among the students,

But the atmosphere at Hogwarts was becoming really tense and all because the Muggle-Borns were against the new classes mainly the etiquette, and Pre school for Muggle-Born's. The Muggle-borns thought that the Pure Blood's had no right to force this classes on them and a few of them were not afraid to let the rest of the school know what they thought about those classes.

It was lunch time the Great hall was full with children who were currently eating when an argument at the Ravenclaw table caught the attention of the whole room.

'' WHY CAN'T YOU NOT SEE IT ! THEY WANT TO FORCE THEIR BELIEFS ON US ! IT'S NOT RIGHT ! '' A girl with black hair and blue eyes yelled.

'' That is not true ! They just want muggle-born's to know more about the Wizarding world. '' A boy said to the girl who was scowling at him.

'' Bull shit ! '' The girl yelled '' They just want us to throw away the beliefs our family thought us !''

'' Is that really what you guys think this classes are about ? To Brainwash you guys to belief what they want ? '' Lily said gaining the attention of the whole Great Hall including the girl who narrowed her eyes at Lily, Lily chuckle '' And here I thought the House of Raven was smart. ''

'' What that's suppose to mean ? '' The girl said sneering at Lily.

'' You guys are mad because you don't like the fact that this classes won't favor you ! In the past Muggle-Born's were allowed to do a lot of thing's that another student's lets say Pure Blood's would have never get away with ! '' Lily yelling getting in the girls face '' Hogwart's standard's curriculum change drastically in few decades all because some people wanted make Muggle-Borns and Half-Blood's feel more welcome '' Lily said sneering at the girl '' so they lowered the Hogwart's curriculum to make it possible for muggle-borns the be at the same level as the Pure-Blood Children !

If the old Hogwart's curriculum was still in place I doubt that half of the Muggle-borns and half-blood currently at Hogwart's could be able pass this classes ! So tell me if the Pure-Blood started such a thing in the Muggle World would you allowed it to happen ? '' Lily asks the shocked girl whose eyes suddenly went wide before she yelled.

'' Of course I would not allow it ! The muggles would never allow such a thing ! ''

'' So explain to me why are you expecting the Wizard's to change their ways of life just for you ? '' The girls eyes went wide she was about to answer Lily but she was cut off by Lily who continue saying.

'' A lots of traditions and festivities has been forbidden because some muggle-born or half-blood thought them to be evil or gross, You guys come into this world you don't take the time to learn the customs and traditions, you insult the Wizard and Witches with your ignorance and when they come up with solution to help you guys understand their world better you get mad and start talking shit about them ! Let me get something straight to you bitch ! The Wizards shouldn't be the one adapting themself to you ! It should be YOU adapting yourself to THEM ! So get your game straight and know your place ! You're in their world not the other way around ! '' Lily yelled.

'' You keep saying you muggle-Borns aren't you also a muggle-born ? '' the girl asks confused.

Lily burst out laughing '' bitch my family is part of one of the oldest Pure Blood families in the Wizarding world they almost died out a few decades ago because of inbreeding I am the most powerful witch ever born from that line after 700 years ''

In a trip to Gringotts Lily found out that the Evan family were squibs descendant of one of the most power families in the Wizarding world but because of inbreeding they almost died out Petunia being the only and last one to have been born with a little bit of magic you can say the Everson's Blood line was finished but since the Evans adopted Lily it gave her the right to claim all land's, titles, money, properties owned by the Everson's family making her one of the riches girls currently at Hogwarts.

'' What is the name of the family ? '' a random Slytherin asks.

Lily smirked '' The Everson's ''

Gasps could be heard all around the great hall some people were looking at Lily with shocked eyes never in a million years they thought this red head could be part of one of the most powerful families in the Wizarding world !

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

ch.32: Severus Snape Secret Brother: Confrontations at the Potters and deathly Visions !

* * *

><p>A very furious Harold Potter stormed in the Potter Manor.<p>

'' WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OLD MAN ?! '' Harold yelled.

'' First of watch how you talk to me. '' Charlus Potter said with a very calm voice. '' Second I want you to sit down you and I got a lot of thing's to talk about specially you're involvement with Albus order of the chicken oops sorry I mean order of the phoenix. '' Charlus Potter said smirking.

'' WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ? I when to gringotts to get money for the order but they denied me access to the Potter's vault's ! '' Harold yelled.

''Ah so that's is what this all about, so you found out about gringotts ! That's is why you stormed in here like a dementor was after you. '' Charlus said smirking.

Charlus stood up he walked up to the mini bar he has in his office and pour himself a glass of firewhiskey when he was done he sat back into his chair.

'' Good I am happy you're here it's save me the trouble to go to your house looking for you. '' after taking a sip of his whisky Charlus added '' The reason you can't get into the Potter's vault's is because I don't want you to get your hand's on our family fortune ! '' Charlus said with a serious voice.

Harold's eyes went wide '' Why ?! What did I do to deserve you cutting me off like this ! ''

'' The main factor is because you are following Dumbledore like a lost puppy ! You made a mockery out of the Potter's name ! '' Charlus yelled standing up. '' People think that we are Dumbledore puppets ! Because you blindly give votes to some insane laws passed by Albus ! I never raised you to allow someone to manipulate you like this ! '' Charlus yelled.

Harold started to shake his head '' You've gone completely bonkers ! ''

'' No the crazy one here is you ! How can you not see that. '' Charlus stopped in mid sentence he narrowed his eyes at his son. '' Stand still don't move. '' Charlus said with a serious voice Harold eyes went wide he knew when his father used that voice it means the situation is really serious Charlus took out his wand over his son's body who was looking at his father with shocked eyes.

'' What are you doing father ? '' Harold asks.

''Checking you for spell's and compulsion charms. '' Charlus said after a few minutes Harold Potter body glow like a christmas three .

''Oh Merlin '' Charlus whispered his hands were shaking how could Albus do this to his son, meanwhile Harold Potter was in shock never in a million years did he thought he could have spells put on him. '' Dad '' Harold whisper.

'' Don't worry son we will find out who did this to you now the first thing we should do is getting your wife and my Grandson to St. Mungos I want you guys to have a full check up, let's go get your family. '' Charlus said.

The day went by fast Severas was currently sleeping, He was tossing and turning wildly on his bed Severas's body was cold, but at the same time, hot from the salty sweat running down the center of his chest.

Severas was looking on the ground he was standing his eyes went wide because he wasn't standing on normal ground no he was standing on a ground littered with bones ! Human bones ! Bones on witches and wizard's.

Suddenly his attention was taken away by a muggle soldier pointing a gun at him Severas raised his hand's in a sign of surrender but instead of putting down the gun the Soldier spit on Severas saying.

'' Finally it's done ! finally we manage to take you devils down the only one left to kill his you ! See you in hell Witch ! '' with that said he pulled the trigger.

With a that Severas jerked awake screaming his head off panting harshly he kept shaking his head murmuring to himself.

'' It won't happen I won't let it happen no matter what that future won't become a reality I will make sure of it '' Severas said while he was being hugged to death by Severus who had came running into the room after he heard Severas scream.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	33. Chapter 33

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Shocking discovery at St Mungos.

* * *

><p>Severus came running into the dorm room, he was on the toilet when he heard his little brother scream.<p>

'' Is okay Sevas Ssshh it just a dream shh '' Severus said trying to comfort his distraught brother.

'' No, No '' Severas said shaking his head. '' It was not a dream I saw it clearly it was a vision of what will come ! oh Merlin Sevy everyone was death only bones only bones littered the ground. '' Severas said holding Severus sobbing on his brother chest.

'' It's okay whatever it is we will stop it. '' Lucius said sitting next to Severas.

'' The Muggles they found us via one of those new satellite tingy they are building because of the weak wards they could see right thru them we need to warn the minister make them start using blood wards again ! Lucius talk with your father. '' Severas said looking at Lucius with concern eyes.

'' Tell him to convince the minister to start strengthening the wards around the british Isles tell him to use the muggle-borns who live in the muggle world to investigate for him to sooner we start the better we will be able to protect our self from them. ''

'' I will don't worry about it I will write my father first thing in the morning. '' Lucius said smiling at Severas. '' I see you guys in the morning. '' Lucius said going back to sleep.

" Goodnight Lucy. '' Severas said smiling at the blond boy who winked back at Severas.

'' Now why don't you get on my bed Sevas ? I will protect you from your nightmares ! '' Severus said holding the bed spread for his twin so that to Severas could get under it.

" My hero. '' Severas said climbing on Severus bed, Severas snuggled closer to his brother who smiled sweetly at his twin before he turn the other side and when back to sleep.

The next day Charlus Potter was in the Heeler's office together with his wife his daughter in law and his Grandson James who all slept at St Mungos waiting for the Heeler who was examining Harold Potter for dark Magic.

The Heeler came in with a serious look on his face he sat down in front of Charlus saying.

'' I am sorry to informed you that you're suspicions were right ! " He sighted and give Charlus a stack of papers. '' Those are the results of the examination we did on your son. ''

''Oh Merlin ! '' Charlus said huge wide eyes he past the stack of papers to his wife whose eyes went wide in shock.

'' Merlin ! Who could have done such a thing ! '' Dorea Potter yelled.

This are the result done on the patient showing the following spells found on the patient Harold James Potter:

Compulsion charmCaster unknown.

Loyalty Compulsion Potion 10 years administration Caster unknown.

Lust Potion 2 years administration Caster unknown.

Magical Core Blocked 40% Caster unknown.

Mind capacity blocked 80% Caster unknown.

Compulsion Potion against Slytherins Caster unknown.

Compulsion Potion to hate dark creatures caster Unknown.

Compulsion Potion against Wizarding traditions Caster unknown

'' Who else ! But that is not important right now I need to flow call the Blacks ! you stay here honey I be right back '' With that said Charlus when for the fireplace the Heeler had in his office he threw what flow powder in the fireplace the green fire roared to life he put his head in the fire yelling.

'' Black manor !'' After a few minutes he was answered by Orion black who was surprised in seeing Charlus Potter in his fireplace.

'' How are you doing ? Charlus what's going on? '' Orion Black asks.

'' I am currently at St-Mungo's doing a check up on my family we have found a few dark spells and charms placed on my son '' Orion Black Gasps in shock.

'' Did they found the caster Magical Signature ? '' Orion asks with a concerned voice.

'' No they haven't but it doesn't matter I know who did it and believe me I will make that man regret the day he crossed the Potter family ! Anyway I suggest that you check your eldest son real quick I bet you that he also got some dark spells put on him, I suggest you do a check up on the rest of your family members you'll be surprised what you will find I am going to contact the other families and warn them.'' Charlus said.

'' Thanks for the call I appreciate it I will go and check my son I will see you with the rest of the family at St-Mungos. '' Orion Black said disconnecting the flow.

Meanwhile Lily was being bombarded with questions about her family and other stuff.

''Are you going to come to the Blacks annual Yule's Party ? Narcissa asks while she was doing her nails '' Our Aunt is really interested in you !''

'' I don't know maybe but I know Severus and Severas will be going.'' Lily said.

'' With the next hogsmeade weekend we can go do a shopping spree looking for dresses !'' Bellatrix said smiling she was looking forward to the trip.

'' Yeah we can go I have nothing to do that weekend.'' Lily said.

'' Than it's settled we will go shopping next hogsmeade weekend ! I can't wait ! '' Bellatrix said grinning.

'' On another note did you guys heard ? '' Andromeda Black said she narrowed her eyes she continue saying. " Severas woke up everyone in his dorm screaming last night Lucius practically threaten the students into silence. ''

'' Those dreams of him are getting stronger. '' Lily said almost whispering.

'' Yeah Lucius apparently knows about them and is trying to keep the students from talking. '' Narcissa said with a concerned voice.

'' It's no use stuff like that will always come out no matter what you do the harder you try to hide it the faster it will be uncovered. '' Andromeda said with a serious voice.

'' For Severas I hope it won't '' Lily said with a concerned voice.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	34. Chapter 34

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: Chaos at St-Mungos !

* * *

><p>St-Mungo's was in chaos Charlus Potter's discovery send the other 11 great families of magical great Britain into shock !<p>

Someone shamelessly tried to control the Heirs of those families for their own greed ! They found different types of spells and charms and compulsion potions on 8 of the heirs of said families the most shocking charm found on one of the heirs was a Personality potion so this person not happy with the heir real personality decided to change the boy to his mindset.

'' Who could have done such a thing ! Edgar Bones said with a furious voice they had found several potions and charmed on his 3 children.

'' Oh I have an Idea who could have done such a thing but until I don't have all the evidence I can not move against them !'' Charlus Potter said with a serious voice.

'' You have my support in taking this bastard down.'' Septimus Weasley said he was furious after they had found different potions and compulsion charms not only on his son but him and his wife too he was ready to make that person pay.

Meanwhile Hogwarts was in chaos Minerva McGonagall swept through Hogwarts like the devil was on her heels she burst through the Headmasters quarters yelling.

'' Albus ! Albus ! We have a situation on our hands ! And what in Merlin's name are you doing in here! '' Minerva asks looking at all the Lemon Drops empty packages lying on the ground.

'' Ah I was just hiding away my Lemon drops that came in today. '' Albus Dumbledore answered.

'' Albus ! now is not the time to worry about you're Lemon Drops ! Parents are here to take their children out of Hogwarts !'' Minerva yelled.

That caught his attention he looked up from the Lemon Drops in his hands '' What why ? '' He asks the twinkle in his eyes were replaced by cold blue eyes that send shivers down Minervas spine.

'' I don't know something about a check up at St-Mungos. '' Minerva answered.

'' Okay let's go I need to find out what is going on.'' With that said both Minerva and Dumbledore walked out of the room.

Parents were taking their children out left and right Lucius curious sat next to Bellatrix asking.

'' What's going on ?''

'' From what I could gather Charlus potter found some spells and compulsion charms placed on his son he send for his Grandson and found the same on him and Daughter in law so he send word to all 11 light families to do the same and as you can see all the Heirs are being pulled out of Hogwarts for check ups.'' Bellatrix said with a serious voice.

'' Was anyone from the Dark Families pulled out ? '' Lucius ask He didn't care for the light families but messing with the dark families then you will have hell to pay.

'' Yes cousin Sirius was pulled out so was Andromeda and yes it was positive there were spells and charms found on the both of them.'' Narcissa said with a serious voice she was mad because her sister was one of that mad men's victim.

''Oh merlin ! So the both of them were acting that way because of charms and spells ? '' Lily asks shocked that someone would do such a thing.

'' Yes father is furious ! He is ready to call a blood feud. '' Regulus Black said he had never seen His father so mad.

'' Who ever this person is he better run because once the families know who he is there wont be a place on earth that could save his life from the fury of the families.'' Narcissa said.

Meanwhile Severas was on his bed while Severus was trying to console him.

'' It was just a dream, calm down.'' Severus said.

'' It was more than a dream Sevy but don't worry I won't let that happen not on my watch. '' Severas said closing his eyes.

'' We will stop it from becoming a reality together we will stop it.'' Severus said before hugging his twin.

Severas hugged him back before saying.

'' Let's go to the Great Hall I have the feeling that we are missing something important.''

The both of them stood up and walk to the Great Hall they arrived just in time to hear Narcissa Black comment.

'' That won't happen.'' Severas said sitting next to Narcissa

''Why ? '' Bellatrix asks.

'' Because that person is in a place of power and it will be hard to prove what he did and who do we know has a great influence on the 11 families of the light ?! '' Severas asks with a smirked on his face when he saw the eyes of the Heirs of the dark families go wide.

'' No, I can't believe he would do such a thing. '' Lily said shaking her head. '' I mean I know the man is crazy about power but I don't think he would go that far.''

''Lily who is the high chief of The Wizengamot ? '' Harry ask with a serious voice.

'' Dumbledore.'' Lily answered.

'' And yet 95 % of the laws passed against dark creatures and Light creatures where approved by him ! The so called lord of the light '' Severas stood up ready to go the his rooms he turned back looking at Lily '' think hard on that one.'' Before he walk out of the Great hall leaving a shocked Slytherin table behind him.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	35. Chapter 35

Severus Snape Secret Brother

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother: The Portrait's of the Founders !

* * *

><p>In the next months that passed by there was some drastic changes at Hogwarts, most light families pulled their Heirs out of the School including James Potter.<p>

The House of Gryffindor was in chaos with the departure of James Potter the Lion den was for the first time without a leader, People turn to Remus or Frank for help and they in turn introduce them to the dark side, for the first time since Merlin the light side was losing the battle against the Dark side.

Today was a nice day, Severas was currently sitting at the Slytherin table with Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers and Lucius when his new owl flew in, his owl was a birthday gift from his Mother He smiled at owl offering the animal a piece of beacon.

" Where have you been Athena ? I have not seen you in a week ! " Severas said making Bellatrix snickered together with the Lestrange's.

" Umm, Severas you're talking to an Owl " Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.

Much to his surprise the Owl hooted at Severas, Sevas's eyes went wide " I know why !" Severas said pointing his spoon at the Owl. '' you found a man haven't you ! '' and much to everyone surprise at the table the Owl turn her head away from Severas.

'' I knew it ! Which Owl is it ! It better not be a Gryffindor ! or worse an hufflepuff ! '' Severas yelled.

The kids at the Gryffindor table scowled and those at the Hufflepuff table glared at him while those at the Slytherin table laugh.

As on cue fawkes flashed in startling the whole Hall Severas's eyes went wide.

" Ooo You gotta be kidding me ! From all the Owls here at Hogwarts and in the forbidden forest you had to go and date the Old coot over grown chicken ! Traitor !" at this the whole Hall broke down laughing.

'' Can you believe this Bella ! say something !'' Severas said to a laughing Bellatrix who was holding her stomach laughing.

'' They make such a cute couple. '' Lily said snickering.

'' This is not funny !'' He turned around and glared at fawkes after an out of a glaring contest between him and fawkes Severas smirked saying.

'' Listen here you overgrown chicken ! If you ever hurt my Athena I'll buried you in North Pole ! '' Severas said smirking looking at Fawkes confused face.

'' Oh I forgot you don't know where North pole is ? Let me tell you, North pole is the coldest place on earth, only Ice, Cold and no sun.'' He said smirking when he saw the Phoenix shudder. '' So you better take care of my Athena Deal ? ''

The Phoenix let out an almost Hysterical trill and flashed out of the Great Hall a hoot brought his attention back to Athena who was glaring at him. '' What ? I was just making sure he treats you right. '' He said before Athena bid him in his finger and flew out of the Great Hall.

''You're crazy. '' Lucius said still snickering.

'' I can believe you're Owl is so smart, how can you understand what she is saying.'' Lily asks amazed at the retreating Owl.

'' I don't know I just can.'' Severas answered.

'' It's not possible for an Owl to be so smart unless she is you're familiar.'' Frank Longbottom said sitting next to Severas. '' Hy guys. '' He said smiling at the Lucius and Bellatrix.

'' Maybe she is. '' Harry answered.

That how he and his friends spend their day hangout with kids from other houses.

The next day Severas was exploring the Castle, he was on a stair when the stair suddenly started to move when he stepped of the stairs he found himself in a mysterious corridor with a raised eyebrow he asks.

'' What is the meaning of this Hogwart's.''

As on cue Fawkes flashed in startling Severas with a smirk on his face he said.

'' It look's like you and Hogwarts want to show me something then lead the way. '' He said to Fawkes who let out a trill and flew down the corridor.

After following Fawkes they stopped in front of a wall. '' There is nothing here Fawkes.'' Severas said to the bird who let out an indignant trill.

As on cue suddenly appeared out of nowhere a huge door who flew open and sucked Severas in.

Letting out a yell of surprise Severas got himself of the floor he took a look around the place he was sucked into, standing up dusting his clothes he cursed he jumped when he heard a female voice yelled at him.

'' Watch your mouth young man ! ''

Looking around his eyes suddenly landed on a Huge Portrait Hanging on the Wall inside the Portrait was the most Elegant looking English woman Recognizing the color scheme she was wearing his eyes went wide, here right now in front of him was one of the Founders of Hogwarts Lady Rowena Ravenclaw.

Looking closely to the Portrait's next to her he saw much to his surprise the Portrait of the other founder's who were all looking at Severas with curiosity.

'' Holly shit.'' Severas whispered .

''Again Language ! '' Helga Hufflepuff yelled.

'' I am sorry. '' Severas said embarrassed.

'' So you're in my house ? '' Salazar said looking at Harry's uniform.

'' Yes My Lord.'' Severas said bowing to Salazar whose eyes went wide smirking at Severas he said.

'' Oh You're Pure Blood ! '' Salazar said happily.

'' No Half blood thanks to my mothers stupidity '' Severas answered '' But my Grandfather is the current Head of the Prince family.'' Severas said.

'' Oh the Prince Line ! Good family.'' Gryffindor said nodding his head in approval.

Severas snorted '' Not in the eyes of the so called Light faction.'' Severas said sneering.

'' Oh ? Explain ! '' Salazar demanded.

'' No I want to know who he is first ! '' Rowena Said.

'' Oh right sorry about that ! My name Is Severas Alexandros Tadeus Prince Second Heir of The House of Prince ! at your service.'' Severas said bowing to the Portraits of the Founder's.

He stood up back straight looking at the Portraits of the founder's who nodded in approval of his introduction .

'' Now explain what you said about the so called light side looking down on the Prince family ! " Rowena demanded.

And so Severas started his tale about the war between light and Dark about Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, The fight between the Dark family's, The Ministry and the Muggle Born's when he was done the founder's where looking at him with wide eyes, It was Salazar who broke the silence.

" Don't worry we will help you ! We just need you to hang us in the Great Hall we will take control of the school ! ''

'' I am curious ?! How did you guys end up in here ? '' Severas asks looking around the dusty room.

'' It was the 5th HeadMaster of Hogwarts who shipped us down here ! '' Rowena screeched.

'' Yes he thought we as Portrait's had too much influence on Hogwart's, the Staff and the student's. '' Gryffindor said with a sad voice.

'' He didn't like that the Staff and the student's showed more respect to us painting's then him so he decided to make us disappear !'' Helga yelled out.

'' But couldn't you summon a house elf to help you out ? '' Severas asks.

'' No ! He put a sticking charm on us and forbid the house elf's to answer our calls, he also override the ward's at Hogwart's using Goblin's, but like I said if you get us out of this place we can take control of Hogwart's and help you defeat the so called Light faction !'' Salazar said with a serious voice.

Severas couldn't believe his ear's the founder's wanted to help him in his fight he started to snicker then his snicker's turn into a full blown out laugh that send shivers down the founder's spine.

Smiling with an evil Glint in his eyes Severas said.

'' Oh the Light side is going to be so surprise, Ohh I can't wait to see their faces. ''

" I am eager to to see how they will react. '' Godric Gryffindor said snickering.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office Fawkes was looking at him with an amused look on his face, suddenly he felt a shiver going up to his spine, he narrowed his eyes.

" I have the feeling that the tide of the war just change and not in my favor. " He whisper to himself.

Fawkes let out a trill and flashed out of his office.

The next morning an eager Severas sat at the Slytherin table, he was so happy he could not hide his happiness.

" You're up to something " Severus said to Severas with narrowed eyes.'' What did you do now ? '' He ask.

" Mmm, just wait and see 1 It's going to be marvelous ! " Severas answered while snickering.

As on cue A bright flash illuminated the whole Great Hall and what they saw once the light vanished shocked the Student body plus the Staff to the core !

There hanging above each table of Hogwart's was a Portrait of a founders.

The whole Slytherin table turned looking at Severas who raised an eyebrow at them saying.

" What ? " He asks at the disbelieving look his table was giving him.

" I did told you it was going to be marvelous ! " Severas after that he burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	36. Chapter 36

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Severus Snape Secret Brother; the portrait of the founders take over.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was in shocked Dubledore's eyes was without his annoying Twinkle.<p>

At the Slyhterin table Harry inwardy he thought smirking; '' I wonder what are you going to do know old man !''

In the meantime Dumbledore was looking at the Portrait with huge cold blue eyes;

'' Impossible ! the Fiveth Headmaster made sure to hide the Portrait of the founder's where they would never be found ! how could this happen how are they here !'' Dubledore yelled in his head .

''where did you found them Severas '' Lily asks in awe with her eyes still on the Portrait's.''

''Fawkes and Hogwarts showed me where they were ! they are so cool'' Harry said smiling .

''Yes they are '' Severus said smirking while admiring the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

They were all broken out of their thought's when Albus Dumbledore suddenly stood up yelling;

''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS !''

'' there is nothing wrong sir Fawkes and Hogwart's decided it's time to put the Portrait of the founder's back were they belong '' Severas said with an inocent look on his face.

Dubledore narrowed his eyes on Severas '' Are you responsabble for this ?''

''Why are you blaming me ? you should be asking Fawkes and Hogwart's '' Harry said smirking.

'' I don't see what is the problem here! we as the founder's and creator's have every right to be hanging in this Great hall'' Godric Gryffendor said narrowing his eyes at Dunbledore.

''Yes are you trying to deny us our right's Mister ?'' rowena ravenclaw said with narrowed eyes at Dumbledore.

'' Yes that fivth Head Master had no right doing what he did to us ! this is our Castle !'' Helga hufflepuff Yelled.

''Indeed it is ! and any descendant of us have right's to claim this castle as their's ! no one has the right to stop them from staying at this castle in the weekend's since they own this place !'''Salazar said glaring daggers at Dumbledore He was pissed at the man for stopping his last direct decendant to stay at the castle, Salazar contunue saying;

'' I know for a fact that you stopped my direct descendant to stay at this castle when he studied here ! you had no right old man ! no right !'' Salazar Yelled.

Dumbledore paled ''How the hell did he found out !'' Dumbledore yelled in his head.

He give his Grand fatherly smile ;

''Let's talk in my office ''

'''That's not your office it's Godric's ''Helga snapped at Dumbledore.

''In a moment !'' Godric Gryffendor said he turn to his friends '' Are you guys ready for this ?'' He asks.

''Yes were ready '' the other founder's answered.

together they start to saying;

'' I Godric Gryffendor last Heir and Son of the Noble and ancient house of Gryffendor call upon Hogwart's to acknowledge it's Master ''

''Í last Heiress and Daughter of the Great Noble and ancient house of Ravenclaw call upon Hogwart's to acknowledge It''s Master''

''I last Heiress and Daughter of the Noble and ancient house of HUfflepuff call upon Hogwart's to acknowledge it's master''

'' I last Heir and Son of the Great and Noble and ancient house of Slytherin call upon Hogwart's to acknowledge its Master''

'' No wait '' Dimbledore yelled but before he could stop them it was all ready to late a huge flash of white light invaded the Great Hall before it was gone .

Their was a huge silent it was Harry who broke it by asking;

''Is it done ?''

''It's done we have control of Hogwart's once more !'' Salazar said smirking.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS !


End file.
